Match Maker
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: "Alex you can't get any of those couples together." Mason told her with a look of duh. "You don't know the half of it Mason. Just watch and learn." She told him. "Don't forget about yourself." He told her walking off and leaving her to think.
1. Metting The New BoySleepover the Greys

**Match Maker  
**

**

* * *

**

They were sitting in class first period. It was her and Harper. They had been friends since kindergarten. It had been her, Alex Russo, Harper, and Nate Grey. As time grew on they added more people. Nate's older two brothers, Shane and Jason, joined in. They joined about 3rd grade. They were now in 9th grade. Then a new girl, Ella, came about in 4th grade. Her and Jason got along pretty well. After her came Caitlyn in about 6th grade. Nate's liked her ever since, but won't tell anyone but Alex. Right about 7th grade the last of them came, Mitchie. She was everyone's best friend. You could tell that her and Shane like each other they just won't do anything about it. Which makes Alex mad when two people are so right for each other yet they won't do anything about it. It just gets on her last nerve. Just this last year Zeke started hanging with them because he and Harper were going out.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. He's from England, so be nice to him. His name is Mason Greyback. You can go sit over there beside Alex Mason." The teacher said while Alex didn't hear a word she said.

"Hi my name is Harper." Harper told the young man in front of her. He was to busy staring at Alex to give a care. She saw this and smiled. Somebody had a crush.

They went the rest of the day with Mason getting stuck beside Alex in every class. He would sit there and watch her every once in a while. It was funny cause all there friends, well Alex's friends, saw this but her. Even Nate who was in three of her classes. He didn't say anything though. He wasn't jealous of Mason, cause he only saw Alex as a little sister. She was the 'baby' of the group. Everyone was older than her by a year or a couple of months.

It had been two weeks since Mason had got there and was now in 5th period. The only period Alex didn't have with any of her friends. It was one of her favorite periods, he could tell, besides English. She looked up and saw him there. That was the first time she had ever seen him before.

"Oh, hey, is today your first day here?" She ask him with a warm smile. That was another thing he noticed about her. She always had a smile on her face.

"No I've been here for about two weeks now." He told her like it was nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been so busy that I hadn't even noticed. I feel terrible now." She had told with a laugh.

"Its okay don't worry bout it. So why are you in this class? I mean Isn't this really a boys class?" He ask while she just laughed at him. He had a lot to learn. She could tell you that.

"I'm known as the tomboy at school." She told him while he did a 'O' shape with his mouth. She just laughed at him. "Sorry I just don't wanna be known as normal. Its no fun."

"Yea I know what you mean. I am normal though." He told her with a smile. He liked who he was.

"Well, normal people scare me. They don't know how to have fun. They just don't get me at all." She told him while he just laughed. She was defiantly different. There was no denying that.

"Well, then I guess I'm not normal. I know how to have fun to a point." He told her while she just laughed. Just then the bell rang and it was time to eat lunch. She hated how 9th graders ate so late. "How come we have to eat lunch so late?" He ask her while she shook her head saying she didn't know.

"I seriously don't know. I know I hate it though. You wanna sit with us at lunch today?" She ask him with a warm smile. He just shook his head as if to say yea.

"Okay, I still don't like the lunch deal though. Its so annoying." He told her in a complaining voice. They finally reached the cafeteria and sat down.

"Hey guys what are we doing now?" Alex ask as her and Mason sat down at the only two seats left. Caitlyn looked at her funny.

"Well, we were talking about what we are doing this weekend and watching Mitchie and Shane." Caitlyn told her as if it was nothing. "Oh, hey Mason what's up?"

"Nothing much really. Just the school is confusing." He told them and they laughed.

"Shane Michale Grey if you don't ask Mitchie out already I will seriously kill you. Either ask her out or stop flirting. Its that simple." Alex said ignoring the fact that Caitlyn new who Mason was. Everyone busted out laughing at Shane's face.

"Alex that's just mean of you. We only like each other as friends." Shane told her while she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm not craving for a hamburger." She told him with a sarcastic tone of voice. They all laughed at her while Jason just had a weird look on his face.

"If your going to be that way then why don't Nate ask you out?" Shane ask not seeing Caitlyn's face go down a little. Alex saw it and right then and there new she liked him just like he liked her.

"Eww, that would be like going out with one of my brothers. That's just gross. All you boys do is flirt. I swear. I'm going to find a boy who don't do that." Alex told them with a look of disgust.

"Sure you will." Nate said in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Nate Matthew Grey. I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." She told him with a look. "Besides keep this up and your secret will be out sooner then you think." She told him with a laugh.

"What the secret of him liking Cait- oww." Jason said stopping his sentence cause both Alex and Nate had kicked him under the table. "What was that for?"

"Wait a minute, I haven't heard nothing from Caitlyn, Ella, Mitchie, or, well the love birds don't count." Alex said just as her brother came by them with his girlfriend. "Hey Juliet and Dork of the South."

"Haha Alex that's so funny." Justin said with a laugh. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"So Mason." Nate said trying to learn more on the new member. "When's your birthday?" Nate ask seeing if Alex was still the 'baby' of the group.

"Oh my birthday is November the 18th, so yes my birthday is late." He told them while Alex just groaned. "What's the matter with you?" He ask her with a look of consurn. Everyone could tell he liked her. They just couldn't tell if Alex felt the same. She was always one hard to read.

"That means I'm still the 'baby' of the group. My birthday is August 30th." She said with a sad face. She hated being the 'baby' of the group. They made fun of her for it. "Oh well." She said going from a sad face to happy real quick. "I'm going on the football filed come on out when ya get done." She told them running out side.

"She got over that quick." Mason said real surprised at her. The rest just laughed at him.

"That's Alex for ya. Don't ever fall for her sad eyes unless she's real pissed off. Its just a way for attention for her." Nate said like it was nothing. He could tell you a lot about everyone at that table.

"So something tells me I should stay on her good side?" Mason stated slash ask the rest of them.

"Yep." They all said at the same time. He just laughed at them.

They were all getting ready to go outside and were outside when they saw Alex had a football. She was throwing back and forth between some random dude at school. He looked to be a football player. When she saw the rest of them she handed the dude his football as his friends started coming out side too.

"Hey guys." She told them as she saw Caitlyn do something to Nate then started running. She laughed at them kinda wanting that for herself too. "So what's going on this weekend?" She ask them with a smile.

"Sleepover at our house." Shane said with a laugh. Alex shook her head okay. She was down with that. It didn't bother her none.

"You wanna come too Mason?" Alex ask him as he thought for a moment.

"Sure I think I live next door to them anyway." He said with a smile.

"Then its settled. sleepover at the Grey's house." Mitchie and Alex said at the same time with a laugh. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**This is a new Alex and Mason story!**

**Don't think other wise! =)**

**I've lost interest with Dean and Alex now!**

**I'm slowly liking Mason a little at a time! =)**

**I'm still doing my Dean story though. **

**I think it has a couple chapters left and that's it!**

**I'm also working on two one shots with Alex and Mason!**

**SO what do you think of this story?**

**It really has no plot just yet but I'm working on it! =)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Bye for now! =)**


	2. karaoke night

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

They all had gone to the Grey's house. The only one left to get there was Mason. They were all waiting on him and getting tired and restless. Finally he showed up after a while.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. My mom was keeping me late asking about my day at school." He said once he got there in an annoyed tone at his mom. "She drives me nuts but I love her."

"I know the feeling on that one." Alex told him with a mumble. "And don't worry about it. Your here now that's all that matters."

"Yea, so what do you usually do at one of these sleepovers of yours?" He ask her while she just looked at him weird. Had he never been to one before? "And yes, before you ask Alex, I have been to one of these before, but everyone's is different."

"Dude, how did you know what she was thinking? No one can ever tell with miss to cool to care Alex Russo over there." Nate said looking over at Alex's shocked face. She couldn't believe it. How did he know what she was thinking?

"I don't know, I could just tell by the look on her face." He told them as if it was nothing. There was no way it was just by her face. There was more to him then he was letting on.

"No that's her everyday face covered with to much make up. I swear for her to act like a guy she's to much like a girl." Shane told him while Mason just laughed.

"Hey its the only way to show the duff balls at our school that I am a girl and not just a buddy." She told them while they just laughed.

"Okay can we move on before you guys bring out the ugly side of Alex?" Mitchie ask them while Caitlyn shook her head agreeing with her.

"Yea its girls night this weekend. So what are we up to doing?" Zeke ask them while the girls got a mean look on there face. The boys, except for Mason, started groaning.

"No not that. Anything but that." Shane said while he put his head down.

"Not what?" Jason ask not knowing what was going on.

"Oh yea karaoke night." Harper said with the other girls laughing at the boys faces. This was going to be a good night. The boys wouldn't admit it, but they liked watching the girls get up there and shake it like no other.

They had been singing for about two hours now. The girls, Harper, Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn, were singing there favorite two songs. They had it all going on too.

(**Harper**/_Mitchie_/Ella/_**Caitlyn**_/_**all**_)

**We haven't met and that's okay**

**'Cause you will be asking for me one day**

**Don't want to wait in line**

**The moment is mine believe me**

_Don't close your eyes_

_'Cause it's a chance worth takin'_

_And I think that I can shake you_

_**I know where I stand, I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I got nerve**_

_**(I got, I got, I got)**_

_**Electrified I'm on a wire**_

_**Getting together and we're on fire**_

_**What I said you heard**_

_**Now I got you spinning**_

_Don't close your mind_

_The words I use are open_

_And I think that I can show you_

_**I know where I stand, I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**I know I can change the world, yeah yeah yeah**_

**I know what you're like, I know what you think**

**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink**

**It's everything I see, every part of me**

**Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve**

_**You, you need to discover**_

_**Who can make you feel free**_

And I, I need to uncover

The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!

_**I know where I stand, I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**I know I can change the world, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I know what you're like, I know what you think**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve, I got nerve**_

I know what you're like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve, I got, I got nerve!

(**Harper**/_Mitchie_/Ella/_**Caitlyn**_/_**all**_)

**I want more**,_ I want more_

I want more, _**I want more**_

_Friday night and we're just talking_

_Stars are crashing in the sky_

_Burning just for you and I_

We don't need to over think this

Nothing's gonna to bring us down

Show them what we're all about

**All the way, one hundred one percent**

**Touchdown**

**We're gonna kill it, lead the pack**

**Gonna take this town**

_**Let's go, what you wanna wait for?**_

_**Let's take everything we ask for**_

_**Come on and turn it up**_

_**Let's tell the world we want more, more, more**_

_**I want more**_

_**Let's go, take over the dance floor**_

_**You be mine and I will be yours**_

_**Come on and let it play**_

_**Let me hear you say more, more, more**_

_**I want more, I want more**_

_**Take my hand and pull me closer**_

_**Whisper nothings in my ear**_

_**'Til the walls just disappear**_

Feel the music take you higher

Feel my heart beat like a drum

Baby, you're the only one

**All the way, one hundred one percent**

**Touchdown**

**We're gonna kill it, lead the pack**

**Gonna take this town**

_Let's go, what you wanna wait for?_

_Let's take everything we ask for_

_Come on and turn it up_

_Let's tell the world we want more, more, more_

_I want more_

_**Let's go, take over the dance floor**_

_**You be mine and I will be yours**_

_**Come on and let it play**_

_**Let me hear you say more, more, more**_

_**I want more**_

**Come on, everybody, let's go party**

**'Til they kick us out now, I don't care**

**I want more**

_Once get it started_

_We won't stop until we get it all out_

_Take me there, take me there_

_More, more, more, I want more_

Let's go, what you wanna wait for?

Let's take everything we ask for

Come on and turn it up

Let's tell the world we want more, more, more

I want more

_**Let's go, take over the dance floor**_

_**You be mine and I will be yours**_

_**Come on and let it play**_

_**Let me hear you say more, more, more**_

_**I want more, I want more**_

Just then Mason noticed that Alex wasn't there. Maybe she didn't like Miley Cyrus, or Selena Gomez. He got up and went outside to see her sitting on the porch swing. She looked deep in thought.

"Hey are you okay?" He ask her as he went and sat right beside her. She looked up saw him there and smiled. She went back into her thoughts again.

"Yea I'm okay, its just I wish Jason and Ella would get together, Nate and Caitlyn would get together, and definitely Mitchie and Shane. Zeke and Harper are all ready together. It just makes no since that they won't. I guess I need to play 'match maker' on them." She told him with a smile. He just laughed at her.

"Alex you can't get any of those couples together." Mason told her with a look of duh.

"You don't know the half of it Mason. Just watch and learn." She told him.

"Don't forget about yourself." He told her walking off and leaving her to think. What did he mean by that? Boys were just to confusing for her. She laughed. How dumb is she to be talking to herself.

"I've lost it completely. Look at this, I'm sitting here talking to myself." She said out load to no one but herself. She laughed even harder. She went back inside. "So how's it going?"

"Not good. They just broke my score on this thing." Nate said talking bout the girls and he's score getting mad. Alex just laughed.

"Same old Nate." She mumbled to herself. Mason heard her and started laughing.

* * *

**Okay so those Songs are:**

**Miley Cyrus-** _I Got Nerve_.

**Selena Gomez-** _More_.

**I hope yall like this chapter since I got like 4 comments to do this!**

**Well, I think you get the idea of the story now, I at least hope so!**

**Its Alex trying to get those 3 couples together! =)**

**Anyway I'm fixing to be headed to school so hope you liked it!**

**And follow me on twitter if you will!**

**My deal is Going4MyDreams on there!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! =)**

**Bye for now!**


	3. The twin mean girls & Gettin Masons Help

_**Match Maker**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was now Monday. They were all crowded around Alex's locker. Some how they got Juliet over there too, yet she was suppose to be Justin's, Alex's older brother, girlfriend. This should be interesting.

"Alex, who is this?" Juliet ask her while looking at Mason. Alex looked up to see her pointing at Mason.

"Oh that's the new boy Mason Greyback. He was at the annual sleepover that was held at the Grey's house." She told her like it was nothing going back to the conversation that her, Nate, and Caitlyn were having. "I seriously just don't like them. There annoying. Your telling us that you liked them at one time? That's just gay." Alex told Nate. Mason looked lost along with Juliet.

"Why thank you Alex, I'm very happy today." Nate said ignoring her like always. "That was back when we were like in the third grade." He told her with an eye roll.

"Well, so your point being?" Caitlyn ask him with a jealous face. Alex saw it and Mason just now saw too. He had been paying close attention to the couples she was trying to get together and now saw why. They were all so obvious it wasn't even funny. Although, he did think it was funny.

"Can I cut in here? What exactly are you talking about?" Mason ask them. He was confused and Alex saw that. She had to laugh at how cute his face was. Wait what was she thinking? She hadn't thought a guy was cute in a long time.

"Yea what the new British guy said." Juliet cut in. Everybody was looking at them three now. Once they figured it out they went back to what they were doing. Juliet and Mason stood there waiting for and answer. "Well?"

"We were talking about the twin mean girl idiots Gigi and Tess Tyler." Alex told them looking at Nate with mean eyes. "And how Nate shouldn't be crushing on them no matter what age he was."

"Yea everything Alex just said." Caitlyn said looking at Nate the same way. Mason laughed thinking they needed to get them together pronto. What was he saying? He's the one who told Alex not to in the first place.

"Guys I've done told you that it was back in third grade. It doesn't matter now." Nate told them just as the evil twins came up to the five of them.

"What doesn't matter now?" Gigi ask coming up to them flirting with Nate while Tess went to flirting with Mason. That kinda made Alex have jealousy when she saw what Tess was doing. She wasn't use to that feeling.

"Yea you know your cute. Your British right?" Tess ask in flirty tone looking at Mason. Caitlyn and Alex were literary red in the face from this. Juliet left them to deal with the evil twins.

"Umm, were kinda in the middle of something right now." Mason said trying not to be rude but was still ready to get out of there at the same time.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? You know go to the movies maybe do something else later." Tess told him in a flirty tone. That blew the top off of Alex.

"Look both of you fly off. They don't want nothing to do with either of you. You got a scared look on both of there faces. And please go away your faces remind me of Halloween. While your gone please put the masks up. Oh wait, those are your faces. " Alex told them as they stomped off real mad. Caitlyn and Nate were laughing real hard while Mason just looked weirded out. All of a sudden Mason busted out laughing.

"Now that was awesome." Mason told her while he laughed even harder then before. All of them were laughing til they noticed that school was now over, well, almost. They had one more period. But they didn't really do much in that one.

"Why thank you. I get so fed up with those two. There so annoying and mean and cruel. I'm not even that mean and I'm pretty bad when I wanna be." She told him while he just stared. He found out Nate was the only boy in there last period til he came and that Mitchie and Harper were in here too.

"Well, gee, that makes me feel better." Mason said in a sarcastic tone. They all laughed getting in to there next period room. Caitlyn had math for her last period which she hated.

"She is like that though." Mitchie said laughing. She loved the funny things Alex had done to her brothers.

"So Mason do you have any siblings?" Harper ask him trying to get out of the stories that would take all day to tell.

"Um, why yes I do. I have a little sister who is about seven years old." He told them. Alex perched up a little.

"A little sister. Lucky I've always wanted a little sister." Alex said with a smile. She loved her brothers, but she wanted someone she could put in dresses, play with dolls, and every other little thing you could think of.

"Yea her name is Hannah Lynn." He told them with a smile. "She is annoying though. She always wants me to play with her. Mom is always at work so its kinda hard to tell her no. I have to babysit her today."

"I could come and help you." Alex told him with a smile.

"No I couldn't ask that of you." He told her shaking his head even though he wanted her to.

"Its okay I don't mind. You said you hate having to play the girly games with her so I could help." She told him with a smile.

"Alex that's a bad idea." Harper told her thinking back to the time she got mad at Max.

"Yea last time you babysit you got mad at Max and duck taped him to the wall til your parents got home with the show Barney on." Mitchie told her making Mason laugh.

"I wish I could of thought of that when she got on my nerve with 'Hannah Montana'." He told them. Nate just watched back and forth between the four. Nate just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Alex are you sure you can handle a seven year old? There worse then a boy in the seventh grade." He told her. Of course he wouldn't know for sure but he had to say something.

"Yes I'm sure I can. Besides Max is just, well, Max." She told them like nothing. It was quiet for the rest of the time. They stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Finally the bell rang for school to be over and Mason and Alex took off to the middle school to pick up Hannah.

"Hi Hannah so how was school today?" Mason ask her not really caring. He didn't get that Alex would do anything for a little sister.

"It was good. This boy wouldn't stop leaving me alone though." Hannah said still not noticing Alex yet. "How was your day?"

"It was interesting. Some girls came up trying to flirt with me and another guy. They didn't succeed though." He told her while she skipped over cracks.

"You need a girlfriend." She told him and right then that caught Alex's attention.

"No the last one I had you bit and scared off." He told her while Alex started laughing.

"You bit her?" Alex ask Hannah while she looked up just now seeing Alex. She laughed.

"Well yea, she called me a brat. I don't like that. No one takes my brother away from me. Oh and you are?" She ask her looking at Alex with an intense stare. Alex took the stare well to Hannah's point of view on it.

"My name is Alex Russo." She told her. "Oh by the way Mason I kinda need help with something." She told him a little shy on the subject.

"What would that be? Something tells me I already know what it is." Mason told her with a sigh.

"I need help getting Mitchie and Shane, Caitlyn and Nate, and Ella and Jason together. I know you see how right they are for each other. Please. Our first couple are Mitchie and Shane. They're annoying enough without being together."

"Fine I'll help you." Mason told her with a sigh. He didn't really want to help but couldn't stand to tell her no.

"Now I know were I know your name from." Hannah said out of nowhere to her. "Your the girl that Mason-" And with that Mason put his hand over her mouth.

"Come on we should get going." Mason told a confused Alex and mad Hannah. "And you need to keep your mouth shut." He whispered to Hannah.

* * *

_Thought I'd get this out._

_Everyone seems to like this story!_

_I don't know why though! :)_

_Welp, here it is!_

_Hope you liked it! :)_

_Its a boring Sunday for me! :(_

_Review it if you would please!_

_Bye for now! :)_


	4. Couple number 1 and the surprise

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"Hey I was reading that and it was just getting good too." Mitchie said as Alex came by and got the book from her. Alex looked at the title which said 'Fifteen' by Beverly Clearly.

"It looks dumb. What is it even about?" Alex ask her sitting down on the grass beside her. Mitchie didn't like stains so she sat on her backpack. Alex, on the other hand, didn't care.

"This girl named Jane who hasn't gone a date yet. She is fifteen years old, hence the title, and meets this handsome boy. Parents are too strict. Basically its my life in a book." She told her with a smile. She loved her parents, they were just to strict.

"Well, how about we make your dream come true. How about you go on your first date?" Alex ask her with a smile.

"Alex Marie Russo! I always new you were gay and now you admit it. Sorry to say but I'm not gay." Mitchie said and Alex almost went in to tears, pretend tears of course.

"Dang I was hoping." Alex said. A moment of silence. All of a sudden laughter filled that silence. This was how they were. "But I'm serious. Maybe it'll help you get over Shane." She said to her making Mitchie blush.

"Yea I guess your right. Let me go ahead and say I wasn't reading that book. I've finished it. I was working on a song." She looked down ashamed she had lied to her best friend. She didn't like lying.

"Oh really, so what is it called?" Alex ask enjoying her friends music. Mitchie was to to sing it out loud. Alex wasn't though. She has a recording of Mitchie singing that she doesn't know about.

"I don't know the tittle yet." She told her showing Alex the first verse and the chorus of it.

_We're like a melody with no words_

_Until we figure it out_

_We sing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_I know it's simple, yeah_

_But it's worked right up until now_

_'Cause up till now, yeah_

_Every day's been like a dream world, oh_

_But now you're not just in my head, oh no_

_When we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy_

_Tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again and again and again, oh_

"Hmm, maybe you should call it 'Different Summers'." Alex told her with a smile at the idea. It was smart thinking on her part for the first time.

"Good idea." Mitchie told her writing down on the top of the lined notebook paper. "So who is this dude and how did you talk my parents into it?"

"I'm just that good on the parents thing and I can't tell you on who the dude is." Alex said a little ashamed. She didn't like keeping secrets from her best friend, but if she told her who it was then she would never go.

"Does this dude at least go to our school?" Mitchie ask her with a smile.

"Yes, yes he does." Alex said laughing at her friends face. It was so funny. She looked as if she peed on herself and seen a ghost all at the same time.

"Great, then this should be interesting." Mitchie said in a sarcastic way.

"Why is she talking with sarcasm? Alex what did you do?" Caitlyn ask coming up with an apple.

"Making her go on a date." Alex told her.

"Ah, cool have fun."

"Gee, thanks Caitlyn." Mitchie told her sarcastically.

"Your welcome, bye." With that Caitlyn walked off. Alex laughed at Mitchie's look.

"So where's Mason at? You two are always together." Mitchie ask Alex. Alex just gave Mitchie a laugh.

"He's working on something for me." Alex told her while Mitchie gave her a weird look.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, why did you just take my guitar away?" Shane ask as someone came into his room getting his guitar out of his hands. "You know I was working on a song."

"Yea and I'm sure Mitchie would have loved it." Mason told him making him blush. Mason had to laugh.

"What do you want Mason?" Shane ask him while he sat up in his bed.

"When was the last time you had a date?" Mason ask him with a curious look. Shane just looked dumb folded.

"Alex up to her usual stuff again?" Shane ask with a laugh. Mason just shook his head. "Oh, I would have to say six months to a year ago." Shane told him. "Who has she hooked me up with this time? Always trying to make other people happy. You gotta watch out for her."

"She just said to be ready at seven. I was to pick you up. And what do you mean I have to watch out for her?" Mason ask him with a confused face.

"She's just one of them you have to watch for. She knows what she wants when she wants it. She knows were her life is going." Shane told him with a smile. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"What are you talking about? Do you even know the last time I've had a girlfriend? I think it was two years ago." Mason told him with a laugh. "I can't afford girls in my life right now. Its frustrating." He said with a sad smile. "Besides were just good friends."

"Yea, good friends that will turn into girlfriend boyfriend." Shane told him with a laugh. Mason just smacked him.

"So tell me about this song your writing?" Mason ask trying to change the subject. Shane just grinned.

"Its called 'I'm Your Biggest Fan'." Shane told him with a huge smile. "And like you said its of course for Mitchie. Here you can see it." Shane told him having a grin.

_Every night I want you here_

_Never thought I could_

_Feel it like that, feel it like this_

_Feeling like everybody knows that we_

_Got something real, shorty._

_I know what I feel,_

_Its something like that, its something like this._

_Its something that everybody knows but you._

_Here it goes_

_Cuz I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see._

_I'm playing back the moment,_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_And you could be at the show, know everyone_

_But it's you that makes me sing_

_I know where we are,_

_But I know who I am._

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._

_Oh_

"Wow, that's good." Mason told him with a smile. The whole time he was reading this he was thinking about Alex. What was he thinking? He hadn't had a girlfriend in almost three years. "I liked it. Maybe you should add some rapping into it." Mason told him.

"You didn't seem like the person to like rap." Shane told him with a confused look. Mason laughed.

"I don't but certain songs are pretty cool." Mason told him.

"Wait a minute I got it." Shane said writing something down on the paper. "What do you think about this?" Shane ask him showing him the rest of the song.

_It's like every time you smile at me_

_It takes me a while to pull myself back_

_And after all that_

_And I just had to let you know that I'm_

_Screaming out in the crowd for you._

_I can't be too loud cause I don't care, let them all stare_

_I just want everyone to know the truth._

_It's only you._

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see (While for me to see)_

_I'm playing back the moment,_

_And I'm starting to believe_

_But you could be at the show, know everyone_

_But it's you that makes me sing_

_I know where we are,_

_But I know who I am._

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._

_You showed up, you looked so classy._

_Made me think twice bout the way I was acting._

_You were there from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe._

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest._

_And love flies, but your love is the highest._

_So sweet and it drives me crazy._

_A summer like no other, you my LA baby_

_No I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see (While for me to see)_

_I'm playing back the moment_

_And I'm starting to believe_

_But you could be at the show, know everyone_

_But it's you that makes me sing_

_I know where we are,_

_But I know who I am._

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._

_Oh_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._

_Oh_

_Cause you could be at the show, know everyone_

_But it's you that makes me sing_

_I know where we are,_

_But I know who I am._

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._

"Does your sister like to sing?" Shane ask him while Mason gave him a confusing look. "My brother and Alex told me." Shane said while Mason got caught up.

"Well, yea she does and she's real good at it." Mason told him.

"Good you need to go get her. I got an idea." Shane told him knowing that Alex had set him up with Mitchie tonight.

"Okay." Mason told him doing as he was told.

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing this song. They were doing good on it too. Mason finally left to go hang out with Alex after a while. Hannah new something was up with those two.

"What's going on with my brother and Alex?" Hannah ask Shane catching him off guard.

"What do you mean little bit?" He ask using his pet name for her. She just laughed.

"I mean he's finally got a smile on his face that's real and not fake. I don't think I've ever seen that and she is all he can talk about. Mom thinks its cute but is getting sick of it at the same time." She told him while he just looked at her.

"Really? Well, to be honest I don't think I've seen Alex smile like that in a while either. She posted on face book while back 'my new best friend just left and I miss them already.'" Shane told her.

"Oh is that so? Can you show this to me? I think its about time we play match maker." Hannah told him while he looked at her weird.

**XXXXXXX**

It was time for the date and Shane was kinda nervous. He thought he new who it was but wasn't sure. He was kinda hoping it was Mitchie, but wasn't going to get his hopes up yet. Just then Alex walked in. Right behind her was none other then Mitchie.

"Now Shane." Alex started off. "You and Mitchie both like each other. I'm tired of neither of you doing anything about it so I helped you two a little." She told them. She turned to Mitchie. "Now the reason your parents agreed to this was because its with Shane. They were tired of you gushing about him but yet not be with him. They thought it was annoying." She said while Shane laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mitchie ask him while he just smirked.

"You gushed about me?" Shane said with a laugh at her face.

"Not so fast fly boy. Okay your parents said the same thing about you." Alex told him while this time it was Mitchie's turn to laugh. "Okay now yall have fun on your date. You better come back boyfriend and girlfriend, and you Missy better tell me what happened when you get home." Alex said walking away with Mason.

"Them two will get together before the year is over." Mitchie told Shane looking at Mason and Alex walk off. Mason, being a gentlemen, opened the door for Alex.

"Yea they will. Me and Hannah done decided that." Shane told Mitchie while she went in over protective mod.

"Who is Hannah?" Mitchie ask him with confusion.

"Relax its just Mason's little seven year old sister." Shane told her with a laugh. She laughed with him. "So you like me do you?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Mitchie said to him coming back with remark quick. He just laughed.

"Well, I'll admit, I've had a crush on you ever since you came in seventh grade." He told her as they leaned in across the table. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She whispered as they kissed. She smiled into it kissing him back.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So will they be boyfriend girlfriend when they get done with there set up date?" Mason ask Alex as they were walking back to his house. Hannah wanted her to come over and play with her.

"Oh yea I'll kill him if there not." She told him while he just laughed.

"That's not very nice to say." He told her with a smile.

"I know but he'll get over it." She told him as they walked in his house. Mason stopped and got into over protective mod.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He ask him as he came in the room.

"Mason here me out please-"

"No Jacob you left me, mom, and Hannah two years ago. It was bad enough she lost dad then you go and leave her too. That broke her heart." Mason started screaming. Alex just looked weirded out.

"Mason who is this?" Alex ask him with confusion.

"My dumb older brother Jacob." He said to her with mad eyes at Jacob. Alex eyes got big.

* * *

**_The songs were 'Different Summers' by Camp Rock 2 and _**

**_'I'm Your Biggest Fan' by Jonas la!_**

**_I made this long cause yall deserve it cause of the long wait!_**

**_I hope yall enjoyed it!_**

**_I've been sick all week so sorry its not my best!_**

**_Tell me what you think about it!_**

**_Bye for now! =)_**


	5. The Talks and Couple Moment

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"So I see you got a girlfriend." Jacob said to Mason trying to make some kind of small talk. He didn't like it being quiet.

"Jacob don't even start. You left us six years ago. Did you know Hannah don't even know you? Yea she thinks that its just me, her, and mom. She knows dad was killed in a car crash. She doesn't know anything about you." Mason told him just as Hannah came down stairs.

"Alex you and Mason are back! Did Mitchie and Shane get together like you and Mason had hoped?" Hannah ask her not seeing Jacob yet.

"Oh I get it now. So your watching soap operas now?" Jacob ask him. Mason gave him a weird look. Before he could answer Hannah but in.

"Mason who is this? Is he a bad man or something? You don't seem to like him to much." Hannah told her older brother. She was smart for a seven year old.

"No I don't like him that much and this is our older brother Jacob." Mason said to his little sister. He didn't like him but he wasn't gonna lie to his sister. That wasn't right.

"Um, Hannah why don't we go play in your room while your brothers have a talk down here." Alex told her trying to help out Mason. She really did have a crush on him.

"Okay Alex. Bye Jacob it was nice meeting you." She told him doing as she had seen her big brother do. Once they left Mason took off after Jacob.

"Why did you leave us Jacob? Were we not good for you? You know you were 17 when you left us. Why did you do that to us? Why, why, WHY?" Mason ask him trying to figure it out.

"Because I couldn't take knowing I was the one to cause the car accident. I took off and me and Abby got married later on. She didn't want to give up her last name so my last name is now Black. You know your now a Uncle?" He ask him trying to make humor of it.

"You didn't think it was hard on us? I was nine when you left. Nine years old. That's about the age I started looking up to you. All I got out of that was how to run from what I'm scared of." Mason said not screaming considering Alex and Hannah were just up stairs.

"Yea we have a little girl who is three and a little boy who is two." Jacob said trying to ignore his brothers words. He didn't remember him being like this. Then again it had been forever since they last saw each other.

"Quite trying to change the subject. Look you can't just come back and apologize and think its okay." Mason told him finally done with going off on him.

"Okay I know that. I came back so mom could see her grandchildren she had always wanted and to try and earn all of your trust back." Jacob said to him. "We got a house not even a mile away from here so we could be closer with yall."

"Okay fine, fine. What did you say your wife's name was again?" Mason ask him giving in. He wasn't going to win this fight.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alex was playing with Hannah. They were doing each other's hair. Alex loved Hannah like her own sister. It was nice to try and say she had a sister. She had always wanted a little sister. Never really got one though. It was real silent when Hannah said something.

"Alex I like you better than any other of my brothers girlfriends. I wish you two would get together." She told her making her eyes go big. She then laughed at her.

"Hannah that won't happen. Were just good friends." Alex told her with a smile. It been over two months since Mason and Hannah had moved down here.

"No you want it. You know you do. Your the only girl he's ever brought home that was actually normal. Your the coolest person I have ever met Alex." Hannah told her getting up and hugging her. "I hope you don't ever leave us. It wouldn't be the same without you now that I know you." She mumbled into her ear. Alex was now in tears.

"I hope I don't either. It wouldn't be the same without you and your brother either." Alex told her.

"Then you and my brother should get together." She said trying to get her way with this.

"Its not that easy Hannah. Its just not that simple." Alex said shaking her head at her.

"Yes it is. You got Shane and Mitchie together like that. So it has to be that simple and easy." Hannah said in her little seven year old way. She was so cute. Alex gave her that much.

"No its not. I new they were meant to be so it was easier. They both wanted it just wouldn't admit it." Alex told her trying to get it through her. Just then she got a call from Mitchie. "Look Mitchie just got done with her date." Alex said answering her phone. "Hey so how did it go? Are yall boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes we are. It was an amazing first date. Our second date is next Friday." Mitchie told her all of a sudden hearing screaming from the other line from two people. "Who are you with?"

"I'm at Mason's helping out with Hannah while Mason is running earns for his mom." Alex told her telling a lie.

"That's not it Mitchie. Mason is downstairs talking to our older brother Jacob." Hannah said into the phone since it was on speaker.

"Oh really?" Mitchie ask them. "So Alex why were you lying to me?" Mitchie ask a little hurt but new it was for Mason's sake.

"Don't go telling anyone I don't know if he wants anybody knowing. Heck, I don't even think he wanted me to know." Alex said into the phone. "So how was the date?"

"It was amazing like I said. We had a great time. Thank you Alex it was very nice of you." Mitchie told her best friend. "You really are a best friend I could ever have."

"Thanks Mitchie the same goes to you." Alex told her as the girls had a heart to heart over the phone.

"Now we have to get Alex and Mason together." Hannah said to Mitchie making her laugh at her. She was just to cute. You couldn't get mad at her for nothing.

"Yes we do. Me, you, and Shane will get together one day and figure something out." Mitchie told her laughing at the same time. She was just funny.

"Yea I got his number if you need it." Hannah told her getting her cell phone out. Alex mouth fell open at it.

"You have your own phone? I didn't get mine til I was 13. How did you mange that?" Alex ask her. When Mitchie heard this she fell off her bed laughing. It was just so dang funny to know that a seven year old had a phone. "I wish I could have got one at her age." Alex said mumbling to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So did you get things settled with your brother?" Alex ask Mason as they were having one of there late night talks on the phones. She loved doing this kinda stuff.

"Yea, I still can't believe he tried coming back to us. We are so much better off with out him." Mason told her. He was saying that more to himself then her.

"Yea, how bout we play a game to get your mind off it." She told him while he smiled to himself. He new she was doing the same thing he was. Laying in her bed with the phone on the charger. They found that out the hard way. When they were on the phone they ran the battery out on it.

"Okay what game you want to play?" He ask her knowing the answer. It would be random questions.

"How about random questions." She told him just as he had thought. It scared him that he new her to well.

"Okay you go frist." He told her loving there night talks. It was amazing what they found out about each other.

"Were gonna play it different tonight. This time we ask each other questions bout us to see how well we know each other. If I ask you a question about me then I have to answer that same question about you too. You got it?" She told him. He got up and was looking at the pictures of him and Alex on his walls. She got bored in his room one day.

"Yea I think I got it. Well, ask away." He told her with a smile on his face. He truely liked Alex and her weird ways. You could never tell with her which is how he liked it.

"What is my favorite color and why? I know yours is yellow cause it was a sunny day when your sister was born." She told him laughing at his gasp at the other end of the line.

"Dang you know me to well. Yours is red cause it reminds you of fire and the swing seats at the park you use to play at." Mason told her lauging when she gasp at him. "Umm, what is my full name? Yours is Alexandria Marie Russo."

"Wow your just that good. Yours is Mason Andrew Greyback. Oh yea I'm just that good. Umm, who is my favorite artist and why? Yours is Selena Gomez cause you think she is hott." Alex told him with a laugh. Mason was thinking in his mind _no its because she reminds me of your pretty face._

"Dang were just good. Your favorite artist is Taylor Swift because you can relate to alot of her songs." He told her yawning cause he was getting tired. He looked at his phone. They had been talking for over two hours. "You do realize we just broke our record by talking on the phone for two hours and thirty minutes?" He ask her with a laugh. "What's my favorite song? Yours is 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift."

"Wow we have talked that long. That's just amazing for real. Your favorite song is 'Turn Right' by the Jonas Brothers." She told hm with a laugh. "Mason?" She whispered in the phone.

"Yes Alex?" He ask her with a smile.

"Can you sing me to sleep and stay on the phone with me all night?" She ask him a little shy. He smiled at this. He liked seeing her sensitve side every once in a while.

"Yea of course I can. Do you want our song?" He ask her making him smile knowing the answer.

"Yes of cours I do." She told him with a giggle. He just smiled at that. It was so cute. He started singing it to her.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

After that he heard light snoring on the other line and new she was asleep. It was amazing what this girl could make him feel. He liked every minute of it. Just then someone walked into his room. He looked up to see his little sister walk in.

"What's wrong Anna?" He ask using his nickname for her. She smiled a tired smile at him.

"I can't get to sleep." She told him yawning. "I had a bad dream." She said as she snuggled up to him on his bed.

"You wanna sleep with me tonight?" He ask her as she shook her head yea. She got under his covers and they feel asleep fast one dreaming about a girl and the other dreaming about her crush of the week. It truely was a cute sight. Just brother and sister like it always been.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked the chapter._

_The song was 'Two is Better Than One'._

_Its by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift!_

_I'm off to bed cause I got school tomorrow!_

_Hope you liked it! =)_

_Bye for now!_


	6. Alex & Mason Go Nuts with No Phone

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

It was now a rainy Monday. The clouds were so gray that it looked like they were having a bad day. They weren't the only ones having one of those days. Alex was too. She didn't get along with most of her teachers, they were all doing work she didn't understand, and her parents weren't getting along when she left for school this morning. Talk about BAD day. It didn't help it none that everyone was laughing at her and all in a good mode.

"Alex just face it okay. Your having a bad day that you haven't had in a while." Mitchie told her as they sat down in chairs in there last period of the day. It was just her, Alex, Harper, Nate, and Mason along with two other ones. "Come on it'll be okay. You have all your great friends. I know what's wrong with you." She told her figuring it out.

"What? What do you think is wrong with me?" Alex ask yawning cause she didn't get much sleep last night. Mason looked tired too. Mitchie was trying not to laugh.

"Looking at the picture now I know what happen too." Harper told her with a big wide eyed grin. "You two are going through the first steps of a relationship." She said while Nate along with Mason looked at her funny.

"Harper what are you talking about?" Alex ask her trying to figure it out. Then it donged on her. "There's two things wrong with that. One is we aint a couple and two is were not that bad. I mean come on."

"As much as I enjoy watching this what are you two talking about?" Mason ask them. Nate had lost interest and started texting Caitlyn during there last period. Neither of them had anything to do in this period.

"Were talking about your and Alex's relationship. You know how your acting like a couple." Mitchie said with a smirk. She laughed when she saw his face. Her and Harper both were on the floor laughing.

"No were not a couple. Were just good friends." Mason told them with a weird look. Mason didn't catch it and Alex didn't catch his but Harper and Mitchie did. Both Alex and Mason mouths fell down to a frown when he said that. They both wanted more just to stubborn to say anything.

"Yea guys, I mean come on. Like he said were just good friends." Alex said with a fake smile. She was real tired and upset with her parents. They had got mad at each other from time to time but nothing like this morning. Mason saw her mind somewhere else and new why. He got his phone out and sent her a quick message. Alex read and shook her head yea to Mason.

"Alex come on we were just picking on you two. You need a boyfriend is all it is." Mitchie told her with a warm smile. She always was the understanding one of the group.

"I'll get a boyfriend when Nate ask out his crush, Mason tells me his, and Jason and Ella get together. Oh and when Caitlyn gets the nerve to tell her crush how she feels." Alex told them. "I don't think I left anyone out."

"No you didn't. You got em' all." Harper told her in a mumble. She hated how she was right most of the time.

"What is it with you girls and guys?" Nate ask getting annoyed. Alex got an idea and took his phone.

"So who are we texting here? Maybe someone we like." Alex said taking his phone from him and laughing.

"Alex come on, give it back."

"No why should I?"

"Cause if you don't I'll tell Justin on you."

"Oh wow like I'm scared of him."

"You should be." Said a new voice into the conversation. Alex gave Nate his phone back and looked up to see Justin. Crap she was busted. "Alex you know not to do that. You have to come home from school by the way."

"Why? I don't wanna. I'm going to help Mitchie with her babysitting job today." Alex said telling a lie. Mitchie just ignored it and let it slide. She helped her get with Shane so she could let this one slide.

"Is that true Mitchie?" Justin ask her making sure he wasn't being lied too. Mitchie looked at Justin like nothing and said yea. "Oh, alright, fine do what you want as usual."

"Okay will do." Alex said taking the books Justin had and checked them out. That was the thing about her last period. It was pretty much all she had to do. She liked third period too.

"Thank you." Justin mumbled to his sister and took off back to his class. This class and third period were her favorite. She didn't have P.E. no more so her third period was art. She loved it.

"So why did you lie to your brother this time?" Mitchie ask Alex after Justin was out of hearing. She didn't like him that much cause he took everything to seriously.

"I'm going over to Mason's house to help with his sister. Justin and dad would never let me do that if they new the truth. When I'm at his house I usually say I'm either at your house, Harper's house, Caitlyn house, Ella house, or we're all at Nate's house. Just depends what comes to my mind first." Alex told her with a smile. Her dad and brother were just way too protective of her. She didn't even know why.

"Umm, okay?" Harper and Mitchie said at the same time. They weren't to sure if they should understand what was going on or not. They just let it slide.

**XXXXXXX **

Alex was now laying on Mason's bed looking around the room. He still had the pictures she had put on his wall there. She smiled at that. She liked Mason and didn't know why. She didn't go out with guys much. She just couldn't find the time anymore. She had always, for some reason, believed in waiting for that right person. She didn't want to fight like her parents here do.

"Alright Alex, I can tell by your face something is wrong. You care to explain what it is?" Mason told her taking her into his arms. He wished he could ask her out. How badly he wanted to kiss her on the lips and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Its just my parents are fighting more than they ever have this morning. I don't know what to do Mason?" She told him in tears. She was scared of what would happen. "What if they get a divorced? I don't want two homes in different states."

"Shh, Its gonna be okay Alex. Just let them handle there own problems. Sometimes you just have to let them take care of it there self's." He told her rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I know, but its just I couldn't take them getting a divorce." She said and after that they were silent in there own thoughts. "You know sometimes I wish I could just stay in my own little world. Nobody to interrupt it. Just me in a happy little world I call my own." She said with a smile. "It would be so nice for once."

"Yea don't feel bad. I wish for that sometimes too. It would be nice to have a world to call my own." Mason told her with a big old smile. Alex, of course, got lost in that smile for a minute. She lad her head back down on his bed.

"Why is life so hard sometimes? I mean I know its to teach us lessons and stuff but it could lay off some." She said looking up at his roof. "You know my life has been in full speed since seventh grade. Its just not fair." She told him looking into his eyes. "And it just gets harder. Its like that Taylor Swift song-"

"'Never Grow Up'. Yea that's how my life feels sometimes too. Only mine has been full speed ahead since I was like nine." Mason told her laying down beside her. "Ever since my brother ran away from his life."

"Yea, if you don't mind me asking what happen between you and your brother that was so bad?" She ask him with a little smile telling him it was okay to go ahead with the story.

"Well, one night Jacob and my dad were riding in the car picking me up from a friends house. I was in the back seat dad was in the passenger and Jacob was driving. He wasn't paying attention and texting his girlfriend Abby. Well, he ended up running a red light and the car hit my dad's side. I was on my brother's side so I was safe, but my dad didn't get so lucky. He ended up dying on the spot. My brother blamed himself for it and ran away from it all. He's come back though, but I don't know why." When Mason got done talking he had Alex in tears. It was so weird cause Alex had never cried so much in her life.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry Mason. No wonder you had nothing to do with your brother. I wouldn't have anything to do with him either. But everyone still dissevers a chance you know? I would just give him at least one more chance." Alex said looking up at him with a smile. "That's just what I would do though. Its up to you."

"You really are an amazing friend Alex." Mason said looking at her. "This group of my friends is about the only one's Hannah has ever liked. I didn't expect her to like all of ya. She did though." He said smiling at her with her favorite smile of his. Its the one that tells everything he's feeling.

"I got an idea to prove Mitchie and Harper wrong." Alex said snuggled up to Mason. He gave her a look that said please continue. "We don't talk to each other on the phone tonight. We go with our usual bed time routine." She didn't want to but she had to prove them wrong somehow.

"I don't know Alex, I mean that's a good idea, but I don't know if I could do that." Mason told her with a smile. He was being honest. He liked there late night talks.

"Well, if you can't handle it then you could always call me. Let's just see how long we can go without it though." Alex told him with her smile.

"Okay, fine but I'm only doing this for you." Mason told her with a smile. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't tell her no. She was just to dang cute.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, its Mitchie, I'm here with Shane and we just wanted to thank you and Mason one more time for the help." Mitchie said into the phone while Alex let out a sigh. She looked at her clock in her room and saw it was nine forty-five. About now is the time that Mason would call. "Is something wrong? Did I call at a bad time?"

"No Mitchie its fine I just made a big mistake is all." Alex told her best friend with a sad smile even though she new Mitchie couldn't see it.

"Alex Russo what have you done now?" Mitchie ask with a sigh. Alex was always up to something.

"I told Mason I wanted to see how long we could go without talking on the phone. I want to call him, but it was my idea and now I don't know what to do." She told her almost in tears.

"Um, Alex not being mean but why don't yall just go out? You would make a perfect couple." Mitchie told her with a sigh of her own. She hated seeing her best friend like this. It was just so sad.

"I don't know Mitchie. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. See ya then. Bye love ya sista." She told her while Mitchie told her the same thing. Alex hung up and threw her phone on her bed and layed on it herself. She looked up to the roof thinking about stuff when she heard her phone go off to her favorite ring tone to hear. His ring tone.

_You're here_

_Your eyes are lookin' into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm lookin' through your_

_I'm lookin' through your eyes_

"Hello?" Alex said into the phone with a smile on her face. She was glad he had called her cause she couldn't handle a night without talking to him. It just wasn't possible.

"Hey Alex, look I couldn't take a night without talking to you and singing you to sleep. I'm sorry I couldn't last that long. I know its sad but I just had to hear your voice." Mason said to her from the other line. Alex had the biggest smile on her face right then. She was glad he had called.

"Its okay Mason, I don't think I could take it much longer either. It was getting to be hard on me as well." Alex told him with a smile. "We can just be sad together." She told him with a laugh.

"Hey that's pretty dang good darling." Mason told her in his country accent. He had Alex laughing real hard. It was so bad she had fell off her bed with a thump. Mason herd it and got worried. "Alex I heard a thump. Are you okay?"

"Yea Mason I'm fine, I just fell off my bed laughing is all it is." She told him still giggling. She couldn't help it she just thought it was funny. Just then she started yawning.

"Are you tired?" Mason ask her with a smile. He new she was cause he heard her yawning.

"Yea, can you sing me our song please?" Alex ask him getting in her blanket like she was little girl getting ready to be read a bed time story.

"Why I sure can." Mason said yet again in his country accent. He, again, had her giggling like no tomorrow.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

"Good night Mason." He heard Alex whisper before she fell asleep. He smiled at that.

"Good night Alex." He whispered back to her before he hung up the phone and fell asleep himself. He had a smile on his face the rest of the night. He surely did love her.

* * *

**Welp, I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**The song is** Taylor Swift _Beautiful Eyes_**.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Well, bye for now guys!**

**Oh and tell me what you want in the next chapter!**

**Who knows your idea could be in the next chapter!**

**It has to have something to do with getting Nate and Caitlyn together!**

**Have fun with that!**

**Bye for now! =)**


	7. The dream, Couple 2, and Dinner invite

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

_She looked up to see the most cutest guy looking up at her. He was very handsome and she couldn't help but stare. He was very cute to be staring at. They were at school just the two of them. He started walking up to her and she froze. His face was still a blur, so she didn't know who he was. He came up to her and kissed her right on the lips. A big huge passionate kiss._

_"I love you. I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you." He told her in a whisper. It was just them two, but he acted like the whole world was there._

_"Who are you?" She ask him wanting to know. "If I new who you were then I might would say it back."_

_"Just tell me if you love me." The boy said to her with a smile. "We could live happy together." She was listening to his voice. Then it donged on her who it was. She new who it was._

_"Hey, I know who you are. Your... your... your..." She was stuttering with her words._

_"Go ahead and say my name. Say it out loud." He whispered in her ear._

_"Your name is-"_

"Alex wake up!" Mason said shaking her shoulder. "Second period is over." He mumbled to her annoyed.

"I didn't do it whatever it is." Alex jumped up yelling. She seen it was Mason who got her and up and hit him up side his head. She was mad at him for waking her up from her oh so weird but so cool dream.

"Hey what was that for?" He ask her rubbing his head as they walked to the art room. He was still rubbing his head by the time they got to the room.

"For waking me up from my dream." She told him as they walked in the art room. Her favorite period and his too. It was the one they looked forward to the most.

"Aww, dreaming about me again?" He ask her with a smirk. She gave him one of her evil 'go to hell' looks.

"To be honest I don't know who they were. It was a boy. Its like they didn't wanna show themselves yet they kissed me." She told him smiling at the kissing part. "We need a plane to get Nate and Caitlyn together."

"I have an idea its mean but its funny." Mason told her with a smirk. She gave him a weird look at the smirk but just let it slide on by not really caring.

"Lay it on me." She said as he started telling her idea's. "I like the first one better. I can watch them squirm. Its what they get for throwing water on me that one day." She told him with an evil grin.

"Umm, water?" He ask her with a laugh.

"Don't even ask and stop laughing at me." She told him. He gave her a questioning look but not a second question on it. He just let it slide this one time.

"So what house is the house sleepover at this weekend?" Mason ask thinking it was probably at the Grey's house again. She stopped painting for a minute to think. She new the answer but wish it wasn't true.

"Its at my house." She whispered looking down. "But its only Tuesday so let's not think about it." She told him getting a smile back on her face. "How's your sister doing?"

"She's doing good, oh wait, you were just over there yesterday." He said with a laugh at her. "Oh speaking of that mom wants to know if your coming for dinner tonight? She has seen you around but never got to have a conversation with you." Mason told her with a smile. "She thinks you'll be around for a while." Alex laughed at this. His mom seemed sweet from what she's talked to her.

"Yea sure but I have to tell my parents and pray there okay with it. I don't know how dad will act but mom won't care." She told him explaining what was going on. He just shook his head like he understood. He probably didn't though considering she was talking real fast.

"I hope you can. Mom want's you to and Hannah loves it when you come down. She don't usually get attached to friends of mine. She stays to herself." He told her with confusion in his eyes.

"Hang on and I'll send mom a quick text asking if its okay to go to your house after school and have supper with you." Alex said getting her phone out and sending a message. Somehow her mom had learned how to text and it came in handy at times too.

"Okay let me know when she text-"

"She text back."

"Or that will do." Mason said surprised she could be that fast. It took his mom a lot longer than that to text back to him. She still hasn't got the texting down yet.

"I taught her how to text and she said I could go to your house." Alex told Mason texting back a quick 'I love you and thank you' to her mom.

"That's cool I guess. So how was your sleep last night?" Mason ask her with a smile. His dreams had to do with her. Its just the way it always had been ever since he met her.

"I didn't have any. The last thing I remember was you singing me our song." She told him with a smile. Usually she had dreams. Only when she was excited or had a crush on someone did she not have her dreams. For some reason during school she always had dreams.

"Is that a good thing?" Mason ask her with a look. When she thought about it that was normal. Now that she was slowly getting her dreams back she wasn't sure. The dreams she did get back were all about Mason. She didn't know what was going on.

"Yea it is normal and I'm slowly getting my dreams back." She told him with a smile. "There really good dreams too." She said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What are they about?" He ask her trying to figure her out. She was really hard to read, but not that much of a hard reader.

"I aint telling you. Ask anyone in the group I'll tell them anything but my dreams." She said to him while he gave her a questioning look on why.

"That's weird. Why would you do that?" He ask her still thinking its weird.

"To keep everyone on there toes." She told him and with that she went to doing her art work. He started at her for a minute before going on to his art work as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They were all standing on the football filed after lunch. They were in a circle around Nate and Caitlyn cause Alex and Mason had ask them too. It was Mitchie beside Shane, he was beside Ella, she was beside Jason, he was beside Zeke, he was beside Harper, she beside Mason, and Mason was beside Alex finishing the circle.

"Alex what are you doing?" Nate ask her with a look of pleading to get him out of there.

"Yea Alex what's going on?" Caitlyn ask getting a little scared.

"Mason give me a number." He new what was going on so he whispered it in her ear. "Okay thank you. Now each of you," She said pointing at Nate and Caitlyn, "Give me a number between one and ten."

"Are you serious? You have us in a circle for that?" Nate ask with Caitlyn agreeing with him.

"I said give me a number between one and ten. Now before I grow old with twenty-seven cats." She told them yelling a little.

"Five." Both of them said at the same time then blushing when they saw what they had done.

"You can go first." Nate told her with a smile being the gentlemen he was.

"Umm, the number six." Caitlyn said not liking were this was going.

"My number is nine." Nate said with a weird out look.

"Well Mason told me seven so Caitlyn got closer and so she will go last." Alex said while the two in the middle gave her a questioned look.

"So why are they in a circle to us?" Nate ask her with a look.

"Yea what he said." Caitlyn said this being the first real thing she said the whole time they were there.

"So you won't run off." She told them then Nate understood what was going on.

"Oh no you wouldn't?" He ask her with big eyes.

"Oh yes I would." She told him with a smirk on her face. He was not pleased.

"You would what?" Caitlyn ask totally lost on this.

"Tell you that Nate has a crush on you." Alex said and Nate went red. So did Caitlyn but she wasn't really sure of it. "Yea he's liked you since you first step foot on this school. Well, since you stepped foot on the middle school considering that's the school we were at."

"Is this true Nate? I don't trust Alex that much." Caitlyn ask and told Nate making him laugh. Alex had her arms crossed and a mad face on her.

"Yes this is true." Nate mumbled to her. She just smiled a goofy smile. He didn't know how to take that. Everyone were giving each other looks til someone finally said something.

"I new it!" Mitchie and Harper said at the same time. All the guys laughed at them. They didn't care they were doing there happy dance in the little circle. They were giving each other high fives and everything.

"Oh you should hear it when he calls me and gushes about you. Its so cute. And sometimes I eve drop on his conversation with Jason and he sounds so scared you don't like him back. I just couldn't take you not knowing anymore." Alex told Caitlyn while Nate just turned darker and darker. Everyone was laughing now. Mason even had a little chuckle on him.

"That's so sweet." Caitlyn said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's not all for you two." Alex said to them.

"Its not?" They both, Nate and Caitlyn, ask at the same time. Everyone was giving her questioning looks but Mason. He new exactly what was going on.

"Nope now its Caitlyn's turn." Alex told them while Caitlyn's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh no." Caitlyn mumbled to no one special. She layed her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Oh yes." Alex told her with a smile. "Now you know how he feels. Its his turn to know how you feel."

"Yea how do you feel?" He ask her with his arms folded across his shoulder.

"Umm..." Caitlyn said not knowing what to say.

"Let me help you out Caitlyn." Alex told her with a smile. "She calls me on the phone telling me how much she wishes you would ask her out. Its so funny and cute. She's liked you since she fist started going here. She had your name written everywhere on her notes for school. Thank god you never ask to borrow them." Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Is this true Caitlyn? I'm like you with not trusting Alex." Nate told her while Caitlyn laughed but at the same time looked down at the ground. Nate put his hand under her chin making her look into his eyes. "Well is it?"

"Yes it is." She mumbled to him her eyes locked to his.

"Good then I can do this." Nate told her as he gave her a slight peak on the lips. It was quick cause he didn't like being center of attention but still good enough for all the girls to say 'aww'.

"I hope for something like that one day." Alex said laying her head on Mason's shoulder. Everyone turned to her and Mason.

"So what's going on here?" Caitlyn ask her pointing at Mason and Alex. They got off of each other quick and looked down at the ground.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time making everyone become suspicious.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alex and Mason had just got Hannah from school. They were walking beside each other with Hannah on Alex's side. Alex and Mason wanted so bad to hold hands but kept from doing just that. They didn't want questions.

"This weird boy named Frankie kept messing with me at school today. He then came up to me and said he was sorry he didn't mean to its just his way of showing he liked me. He even ask me if I would be his girlfriend." Hannah said with a big smile on his face.

"Ah wait are you talking about Frankie Grey?" Alex ask her while Hannah just shook her head yea. "That's Shane, Nate, and Jason's little brother. Should of knew. His brothers are big flirts too."

"Did you get Nate and Caitlyn together today?" Hannah ask tilting her head to the side a little. Alex laughed at how cute she was being right then.

"Yes we got them together." Mason told her with a smile. He wasn't to worried about his sister at age seven. When she got in her teens he would worry.

"That's neat now all you have to do is get Jason and Ella together then you can be together." She told them with a big smile. She liked Alex and really wanted to be able to call her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Mason ask her with a look. He new she wanted them together but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Your getting all the couples together before you get together. Right?" Hannah ask them thinking that's what it was.

"No you got it wrong Hannah. Were getting them together cause we know they belong together." Alex said explaining it to her. She gave them a weird a look.

"But you two belong together too." She told them with a smile on her a little face.

"What makes you think that?" Mason ask her trying to figure it out. He didn't want to believe his seven year old sister. Even if she was right.

"I just know okay?" She screamed at them and with that ran inside to her room. They gave each other weird and walked right on inside. She would come around sometime.

"Hey mom. How's it going?" Mason ask as he came inside and threw his back pack on a chair. She gave him a look and he took it to go hang on a hook in the hallway.

"That's better and I'm doing good. What's wrong with you sister?" She ask her middle child. It felt weird knowing her oldest son wasn't but a mile away from them.

"She's mad cause we won't take her advise and go out." He told her like it was nothing.

"Well why don't you? Your getting those other people together." Mrs. Greyback said to her son. "I kinda think she's right."

"I'm going to go check on her." Alex said in a whisper to the mother and son in front of her. She walked up stairs and to Hannah's room. It was of course all in pink. "Hey Hannah, can I come in?"

"Yes." She mumbled opening the door then going back to her bed.

"Why do you want us to go out so bad?" Alex ask as she came in and sat on the bed rubbing Hannah's back. She slowly stopped crying and sat up.

"Because you like him and he likes you back." She told her like it was just simple. And it was that simple, they were just being difficult.

"Okay, so yes I like him, but are you sure he likes me? He could just be pretending." She told her with a smile.

"You haven't had much experience with relationships have you?" Hannah ask her with a eyebrow cocked up. Alex just shook her head no. "Well, I know my brother better than anyone. I know when he really likes a girl. The girls I scared off I did that cause I new he didn't like them at all. I didn't like them either. I haven't scared any of you off cause I can tell he really does like being a part of yall's group. I like all of ya too. Its a win, win situation." Hannah told her making Alex mouth drop open.

"Your smart for a seven year old." Alex told her with a smile. "And I know he's your brother and you know him better than anyone but I still don't believe you on that he likes me even if I do like him." She said and they talked a little more. What they didn't know was Mason standing behind the door the whole time of the conversation. It sure was going to be a interesting dinner.

* * *

**Welp, this is chapter seven!**

**I got bored in school and started on this!**

**I've been working on it all day! =)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**This is my favorite chapter to be honest!**

**The next chapter Mason and Alex may or may not be together!**

**Who knows what will happen with me! =)**

**I'm just sneaky like that! Lol!**

**Well tell me what you think! =)**

**Bye for now guys!**


	8. The dinner The kiss & meeting da parents

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

They were all at the table. Mason and Alex by each other and on the other side Hannah in front of Alex and the mom in front Mason. Alex didn't look nervous. Like she had always done this. It was just a little lie to show she wasn't scared. Under neath all this she was scared. She was just trying to be tough.

"So, Alex you have any brothers or sisters?" Mrs. Greyback ask her trying to make it not be so quiet. If you were there it was so quiet you could hear a mouse crawling on the floor. Nobody liked it that quiet.

"Um, yes ma'am I do. I have one older brother and one younger brother." Alex told her with a smile. Her brothers were annoying but she loved them anyway. You couldn't replace them if you tried.

"Well, that's nice. I bet its always noisy at your house?" She ask her with a smile. Alex had to laugh. "What's so funny? Is it not ever noisy with two boys?" Mason had to laugh now too. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Mrs. Greyback my older brother, Justin, is more of a girl then I am. He just aint right or normal and my younger brother, Max, just doesn't have a clue to what's going on. Me and Max are always playing pranks on Justin. Its funny and fun to do." She said giggling at all the fun her and Max had always had. They still do just not that much now.

"Ah so there never is a dull moment in your life. I bet its fun." She told her with a smile. She liked Alex so far. She was polite. From the way Mason talked she thought she would be this girl who wasn't polite and was just rude.

"Yes its very fun in my house. It would be better to have a little sister, but I think I've stole Hannah from Mason." She told her while Mrs. Greyback just laughed. She thought it was funny.

"Yep, you have Alex, but you know you both could have me if you got together." Hannah told her with a smile. Alex gave her the eyes that told her to stop and she did. Mason saw this but didn't say anything to them. He decided to let them fight it out. Mrs. Greyback didn't see anything so everyone let it slide. "Guess what I did at school today?" Hannah ask trying to get all the awkward out of the meal.

"What did you today?" Alex ask her with a smile. She was trying to forget what was going on too. She really didn't need anymore silence in the dinner.

"I got on the monkey bars and it was fun. I pretend to have one side on one of the grand canyon's then the other side was on the other grand canyon. It was so much fun, then I got stuck in mud." She said with a laugh. She thought it was funny, but her momma didn't think so as much.

"Hannah Lynn Greyback I've told you before and I'm telling you again you don't get dirty at school. Its not very lady like of you." She said to her while Hannah held her head down. Right then the mom just started laughing. "Hannah you know I'm joking. I should know how you are by now."

"Thank you Mommy." Hannah said with a big smile showing her front two teeth missing. Alex just smiled at this. Then she realized who she reminded her of.

"Oh my gosh its like looking at me when I was your age. Always in trouble and getting in the dirt. Sounds about right." Alex told her making the mom laugh. "Mason I tell you what if you let me have Hannah I'll let you have Max."

"No thanks Alex. I think I'll stick with Hannah." Mason told her making Hannah a little sad. She just laughed though.

"Dang, oh well, it was worth a try. I'm sorry Hannah our plan didn't work." She told her while Mrs. Greyback just watched back and forth.

"Dang Alex, you said you could talk him into it. You said he was wrapped around your finger." Hannah told her with a giggle. Mason looked between the two girls.

"You told my sister you had me wrapped around your little finger?" Mason ask her while she shook her head yea with a smirk. "Well, the laughs on you cause that's a lie." He told her with a smirk of his own. She gave him a look.

"That's not true Mason." Hannah told him laughing. "You can't tell me no so I know you can't say no to Alex. Its just obvious." Hannah told him in a duh voice. Mrs. Greyback was laughing now. "You agree with me Mommy, don't you?"

"Yes baby I agree with you completely." Mrs. Greyback said as Mason's phone started ringing. "Mason I've told you every night no phone's at the table." She was up now getting all the plates picked up. They had just got done eating supper.

"Sorry Mom, its just, Caitlyn? What's she doing calling me?" Mason ask looking at Alex funny. She got his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Alex ask into the phone. She heard something in the background and new she was at the Gray's house. She just started laughing.

"Hey Alex, I've tried calling you like a thousand times but you never answered. Why are you answering Mason's? I was calling him to see if you were there or at least find out where you were." Caitlyn said real fast and in a hurry. Alex just laughed and put her on speaker.

"Chill Caitlyn. I'm at Mason's house having dinner with him, his mom, and Hannah. Its okay oh and your on speaker." Alex told her as Hannah came over and sat on her lap.

"Hey Caitlyn guess what?" Hannah said to her into the phone. Caitlyn was laughing at how she was so excited.

"What is it Hannah?" Caitlyn ask her with a big huge smile. She always had loved little kids. "I have Frankie over here and he was telling me how he ask you out."

"Yea he did but that's not it." Hannah told her with a huge smile. "Mason likes Alex and she likes him they just won't admit it. But we don't think Mason could ever say no to Alex. Even Mommy agrees with me and Alex." Hannah told her with a giggle. Caitlyn had to laugh at how cute she was being.

"Is that so, well I agree with you too. I don't think he could say no to her either." Caitlyn told her making Hannah jump off Alex's lap. She ran up to Mason and stuck her tongue out.

"Haha that's four against one. You lost, you lost, you lost." Hannah said running around the table singing that. Caitlyn was laughing on the phone and Alex had almost fell out of her chair laughing at what was happening. Mason had a mad look on him.

"Mom make her stop please." Mason said to his mother with his arms on his chest. By now Alex had fell in Mason's lap laughing so hard. Caitlyn was in the same position on the other side of the phone only she was in Nate's lap. "Well, hello. How's it going down there? I guess I'm a pillow." He told her making her laugh harder.

"Alex would you like some water dear?" Mrs. Greyback ask her while she was still laughing on Mason's lap. She couldn't talk but found the words to talk some how.

"Yes, ma'am." She said still laughing then talking again. "I would love some." She told her. Another set of laughs. "That would be great." Then with that she started laughing real hard again. Mrs. Greyback went and got some water and gave it to Alex. She drank it then started talking. "This more funny then the time we took silly string and went after Justin's room with it. Remember that Caitlyn? It was you, me, Mitchie, and Harper. Ella was out of town that week. We got in so much trouble for that, but it was worth it to see the look on my brother's face."

"Yea I remember that. He was still finding silly string after about two weeks." Caitlyn told her laughing at the memory of it. "That was some good times we had."

"You girls much of been terrible when you were little." Mrs. Greyback said as she came and sat down with some pie. Alex laughed at that.

"Yes ma'am we were terrible, but that happened just this summer." Alex said to her still laughing about it. Mrs. Greyback looked at her for a minute then continued with her pie. Mason gave Alex a look who was still in his lap. "You know I would get up but I like this spot. Its comfortable." She told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, but I have to go pee, and your not helping it any." He told her as she got up and he raced to the bathroom. Caitlyn had done hung up by now. Alex took his phone and put it on his chair not even bothering to go through it.

"Your not gonna look through it like all the girls did?" Mrs. Greyback ask her. Alex just shook her head a little.

"Nah, no use in that. I sometimes would if something don't feel right, but other than that unless he don't want me to know then he'll tell me what's going on." She said to her with a smile. Hannah had her mouth wide open. "Hannah close your mouth. You don't want flies in it do you?" She ask her with a giggle. Mrs. Greyback was laughing, but she liked Alex for the most part of it. She did hope they got together before long. From what Mason told her it wouldn't be much longer.

"So Alex, when was your last boyfriend? Is that to personal for your taste? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Mrs. Greyback ask her and told her with a smile. Alex laughed.

"Its okay Mrs. Greyback, it don't bother me none. The last boyfriend I had was oh, probably seventh grade. I'm not sure on that." Alex told her with a smile. That shocked her that a beautiful girl like Alex didn't have a boyfriend for that long.

"Okay, I'm back, so what are we talking about?" Mason ask still wiping his hands on his shirt. Alex gave him a weird look.

"Oh nothing, just some girl stuff." Mrs. Greyback told her son with a smile.

"Yea girl stuff." Alex said with a smile on her face. She got his phone and turned it on long enough to see what time it was. "Oh crap, I have to be home before long. I'm so sorry I'm leaving on you like this Mrs. Greyback, but thanks for the lovely dinner." Alex told her with a smile. "I'll see you later Hannah be a good girl."

"Okay Alex but no promises on the good girl part." She told her with a laugh.

"I didn't expect you too." She said with a smile.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Alex and you come over anytime you like." Mrs. Greyback went to hug her and mouthed to Mason 'I like this one', Mason laughed at this and mouthed back 'I know I do to'. "I would love to meet your parents though." She told Alex when they got done hugging.

"I'm sure they would too. How about sometime next week since we have a week long break for thanksgiving?" Alex ask her while she shook her head.

"I think that will work. Ask them get back to me on it." She told her as Alex and Mason got ready to leave.

"Will do." Alex told her as she walked out the door. "And thanks again for dinner. It was very good."

"Your welcome Alex." Mrs. Greyback told her waving them off. Alex smiled one last time and walked off with Mason.

"So how did you like the dinner? I think mom liked you very much." Mason told her as they walked along to her house. Alex just smiled a big smile.

"I loved the dinner, and I liked your mom too. She was funny with Hannah." Alex told him with a laugh. Mason just smiled down at her. She smiled back at him for a minute.

"Well, that's a good thing. You know I've never met your parents." He told her trying to hint at it that he would like to meet them. She just laughed.

"Are you sure you want to meet them? There not exactly normal." She told him. He just laughed at her. "We should of brought Hannah along with us."

"Yea I know but I like getting away from her from time to time." Mason told her. He new she had changed the subject and he was fixing to change it back. "So when can I meet your parents?"

"Fine, how about tomorrow when we get out of school? You don't have to babysit since your mom is off anyway." She told him with a smile. He shook his head agreeing with her.

"That's good with me. I can take that plan. I just have to tell my mom when I get home." He told her as they reached her front door. They stood there and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. She kissed him right back. They finally pulled apart. "Sorry I just wanted to know what that felt like."

"I've heard that line to many times. You heard mine and Hannah's conversation didn't you?" She ask him with her eyebrow up in the air.

"Yes, but if I hadn't of then I wouldn't of had the nerve to of done that." He told her with a smile on his shining face. She just smiled at him.

"Well, talk about this on our late night talk. You got it?" She ask him as he shook his head.

"Yes ma'am I sure do. I'll see you tomorrow Alex. Bye." He told her and kissed her on the lips one more time. Alex smiled watching him leave. She went inside the house smiling.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I still can't believe you did that." Alex told him later that night with a laugh. It was about ten o'clock. He called her at nine forty five. The exact time he always called her. On school nights they talked for about a hour and a half. Other nights was whenever. "I'm glad you did though." She told him with a giggle.

"Well, if you liked it then I'm glad I did that." Mason told her making her laugh. Tomorrow would be interesting for them, but she still couldn't wait for it. "I got a question for you Alex."

"Yea, and what would that be Mister Greyback?" She ask him with a smile. He just laughed cause he new she was smiling on the other end.

"Will you, Miss Russo, be my girlfriend? I'm sorry its on the phone I'm asking you this, but will you?" He ask her making her smile at this. She couldn't believe he was asking her this question she hadn't heard since seventh grade.

"Why yes, yes I will Mister Greyback." She told him with a smile on her face. He had one on his as well. They couldn't believe what was going on right then but it was happening. Them dating, they liked that idea.

"So, how about we don't tell anyone were dating, since they want us to so bad. And when they say we are we tell them we aren't just to keep them guessing." Mason told her with a laugh. She kinda liked that idea.

"Okay I like that idea Mason. I haven't played that trick on anyone yet." She told him with a laugh. "We just act like we normally would. Not a bad idea."

"Yea and we acted like a couple before we became one anyway. It shouldn't be that hard then." He told her. She had her music on low so no one would think she was on the phone. She always did that. She didn't have him on speaker though.

"Gosh I feel so bad its only ten and I'm so tired." She told him yawning. He laughed at her. He didn't mind her being tired. He wished he could hold her right now, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Its okay, you just need your beauty sleep. Something tells me tomorrow will be an interesting day anyway. So get some sleep." He told her with a smile on his face.

"But I can't." She told him with a whine. He just laughed at how she was acting.

"And why can't you?" He ask her laying on his bed getting ready to sing 'there song.' He new exactly what it was that she wanted. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"You haven't sang 'our song' to me yet. You know that's how I fall asleep." She told him while he just laughed a little. She new he new what she wanted. He just wanted to hear her say it like always. "Now will you please sing it to me?"

"Okay, okay, okay gosh your grumpy when you have no sleep." He told her then he began to sing to her. She smiled as the words came out of his mouth.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

"Good night Mason." Alex told him once he finished and then fell asleep. Mason smiled at this, but of course she couldn't see this. He still did though. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

"Good night Alex." He told her and then he heard light snoring. He had an even bigger smile then hung up the phone and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face as well. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**XXXXXXXXX **

School went well for Alex and Mason. No one had suspected a thing with them two. Just how she liked it too. No one caring about that part. She didn't like people asking her questions about that kinda stuff. They had just walked into her house.

"Mom! I'm home were are you?" Alex yelled into the house. No one answered so she went down the stairs. Mason followed her and was amazed by what he saw.

"Hey me and Hannah ate here not to long ago. I didn't know your house was up those stairs. That's so cool." He told her while she just laughed.

"Yea it is pretty cool." She told him as they walked over to the counter where her mom and dad were. "Hey mom and dad. So what are you doing?"

"Well, we are trying to count money. Who's your friend sweetie?" Her mom ask as she looked up. Her dad looked up too.

"Oh no not another boy. I thought you were done with boys. You haven't had one over since that dude broke your heart in what seventh grade." Her dad told her while her mom smacked him on the chest. "What? Its true though. That was the last time she brought one home."

"Dad yes that was the last one, but still you aint gotta announce to the whole world." She told him while she text Mason the words 'explain later.' "And besides he aint even my boyfriend."

"Does 'he' have a name?" Her mom ask her with a raised eyebrow at her only daughter.

"Oh I'm sorry mom, dad, this is Mason Greyback. He's the newest member in our little 'group'." She told them with a smile. Her mom just smiled at him, while her dad wasn't to thrilled.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Russo." He told them with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too Mason, but please call me Teresa." She told him with a smile. Her dad just went into the kitchen. He didn't say one word. "So I take it you'll be at the little sleepovers they have now?"

"Um, yes ma'am. From what I can tell they do it every Friday." He told her while Alex laughed. From what she could tell her mom and him were getting along. Why wasn't her dad being nice? She went into the kitchen to talk to him.

"Dad what's your problem? He's only trying to be nice. I didn't even want to bring him over here. He kept bugging me wanting to meet you two. Why can't you be nice?"

"Because the last boyfriend you had broke your heart into a million pieces when you caught him cheating. What if he does that to you? Then what?" He ask his daughter with a look.

"He won't for three reasons. One were not dating, two cause he aint that kinda guy, and three cause were not dating." She told him with a look as she said the last one a little louder.

"You two will be before you know it. I can see the way you look at each other." He told her going to clean a table.

"Whatever just look, his mom and sister are coming over for dinner next Wednesday so you all can meet. Don't judge him till after that please?" She ask her daddy with puppy dog eyes. "You always tell us not to judge till you have the facts."

"Oh, alright. Just so you know I'm only doing this for you."

"Thank you that's all I need to hear." She told him as they went up to Mason and her mom. "Mason, again, this is my dad."

"Hi sir how are you today?" Mason ask him with a general smile on his face. Her father warmed up a little bit to that. At least he was polite.

"I'm doing good Mason. How about yourself?" He ask him trying to be civil for his daughter.

"Same goes for me Mr. Russo." He told him with a smile. Mr. Russo smiled.

"That's a good thing. It was nice to meet you Mason, but I got to get back to work." He told him with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too sir." Mason said and once both parents were out of hearing he said to Alex. "He doesn't like me does he?"

"Not really, but I'm slowly changing his mind as we go. He has reasons for not liking any guys anymore." She told him with a smile. "He thinks your gonna break my heart. I told him we weren't dating, but he said we would before long."

"How long do you think it'll take people to notice we are?" Mason ask her with a laugh.

"There aint no telling." Alex told him with a laugh of her own.

* * *

_**If there are any mistakes I'm sorry! =(**_

_**It took me most of the night to right this!**_

_**I think it took like two hours!**_

_**Anyway I hope this chapter makes everyone happy!**_

_**I like it!**_

_**You can tell there will be some tension between her dad and Mason.**_

_**It should be interesting!**_

_**I hope you like Mason's mom.**_

_**And when Hannah is using her imagination think Ramona from the books!**_

_**I love those books anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**I'm going to bed now so, good night!**_

_**Bye for now! =)**_


	9. Getting Busted & a Story

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

It was now Thursday afternoon. Alex had gone strait home so she could take her shift on the restraunt. She wasn't to happy about it, but got over it quick so she wouldn't get in trouble with her dad. She really could care less because she was wanting to go help with Hannah and spend some alone time With Mason. They haven't got any since they walked home from his house Tuesday. It was really annoying to her but she was getting through it. Just then she heard the door and saw Zeke come in.

"Oh hey Zeke. So what's up?" She ask him with a smile. She didn't care much for him for two reasons. One was cause he was her older brothers best friend, and two was she just thought he was weird. He smiled back at her.

"Yea do you know were either Harper or Justin is? I haven't seen either all day." He ask her sitting in one of the chairs in front of her. He got out his money and threw it on the table. "Go ahead and get me a root beer anyway."

"Okay, and Justin has been with Juliet since they got home from school and Harper is in the house doing homework. She was acting a little weird earlier at school. Do you know what that was about? She won't tell me nothing." Alex said giving him some change back and handing him the drink he ask for.

"Um, no I wouldn't know anything about that. Well, thanks for the drink. I'm going to talk to Harper now." He told her acting weird then running off. Yep something was up and she was getting to the bottom of it. Just not right now. Just then the door open again but she wasn't paying attention.

"But you told me were going to see Alex. This isn't her house, its just that restraunt you took me to that I liked. What toy did you break of mine now?" The little girl said. She was almost in tears. Alex had looked up when she heard her name and saw who it was. She got behind Hannah and got her in her arms.

"What are you crying about now? Don't you know us girls don't cry. We gotta tough it off." She laughed when Hannah got real excited when she saw that it was her. She jumped up and hugged her real tight.

"Alex your hear. Are we going out for dinner? I haven't seen you in two days. That's to long for me." Hannah told her saying a lot at one time. Alex just laughed at her listening to what she was saying.

"Yes I'm hear, and no I won't be joining you and your brother for dinner, and I know its been two days since we seen each other. I had to go to work though and catch up on my stupid math or my parents told me I couldn't go to your house." Alex told her picking her up in her hands.

"That sucks, but why do you work here? You could quiet now cause Mason could buy you whatever you wanted. He always has money." Hannah told her with big eyes and stretching her hands out to show just how much her brother had. Alex and Mason laughed.

"Don't tell her that cause I don't have that much money. I wish I did, but I don't and I get that money by working a job. Something you'll have one day too." He told her messing her hair up.

"Hey stop that it takes Momma twenty minutes in the morning to fix up." Hannah told her brother making them two laugh. "And I won't ever have a job cause Momma told me I had to live with her forever."

"Well, you two sit down somewhere and figure out what you like to eat cause I have to get back to my job." She told them putting Hannah down. Hannah and Mason went and sat on the stools in front of the counter. Alex went and got some menu's for them to look at. "So what you want to drink?"

"I want some Root Beer and Hannah will probably want some Sprite." Mason told her not even looking at the menu. What he really wanted wasn't on there. What he wanted was a kiss from Alex.

"Okay." She told them then realized Max was no were to be found. "Just a minute she told them." She went got there drinks then took off her apron and went upstairs grabbing Max by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Alex what did I do?" Max ask as she threw him a apron. "Oh shit, I forgot about my shift on the deal." Just then Alex slapped him on the head. "Ow, what was that for now?"

"Because you just cursed and there is a seven year old in the room. Now why did you forget? When I went in there a girl had just left." Alex told him with angry eyes.

"I was being tutored by some girl from school. She gave me her number to call her anytime I needed Her." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Something tells me she wasn't tutoring you in school work." She said with angry look on her face. "Why do you treat girls like that? Its not nice. I taught you to be mean to Justin not the girls that you go out with." Alex told him screaming pretty much by now.

"No she wasn't tutoring me in school work. You know what I'm talking about right Mason?" He ask with a smirk on his face. He had his hand up for a high five and Mason had his head down. Alex gave him a look. Mason just dissed the high five from Max. "But I think I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. I mean I don't even know her name."

"How do you get girls with how dumb you are?" Alex ask her brother with a mad look. She was more than mad. She was pissed off. "Just go get the food made for the customers."

"Okay, I'm going. Gosh your so angry here lately. Is your time of the month coming up or something?" Max ask making Alex turn read when Mason started laughing a little.

"Mason's what's a 'time of the month'?" Hannah ask making Mason's laughing stop when hearing this question. Alex started laughing and Mason looked to her for help.

"Its something you'll know about when your a little older." Alex told her and Mason's eyes went down in ease. Alex was just laughing at him.

"Oh okay." Hannah said like it was nothing. She went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"So you know what you want to eat?" Alex ask them while Hannah looked deep in thought. Mason sent Alex a text saying what he wanted. "No Mason you can't have that." Alex told him with a giggle.

"Fine I'll have a hamburger with french fries and Hannah will have the kids chicken." He told her giving the menu's back to her. She took them and told her brother and dad what to cook. "So how long till you get off work?"

"I'm here till about eight o'clock. So I can't hang with yall today. I'm sorry." She told them looking down. Her dad was watching this the whole time. Just then Justin and Juliet came down from upstairs. "Did Zeke find Harper? What's going on between them two anyway?"

"Alex what's he doing here? Don't he know you have work?" Justin said pointing and very angry. He didn't like Mason for whatever reason.

"Why are you and dad so against him? And him and his little sister came here to eat. This is a restraunt. Gosh, even the people you don't like for some reason have to eat." She told her older brother.

"Alex who are they?" Hannah ask her looking at Justin and Juliet. She was trying to figure them out.

"Its just my annoying brother and his girlfriend." Alex told her like nothing.

"Oh so now your calling the one who saved your sorry butt annoying? You know I could have left you there with his ugly ass but no I saved your butt. If it wasn't for me you may not even be alive." Justin told her getting mad at her. Hannah was almost in tears with all the screaming.

"Please don't bring that up again. It happened almost two years ago. Just let it go. I've learned from then and won't make that mistake with guys again. I know better this time. Why are you so worked up on this? That was back in seventh grade, I mean come on. Even Juliet has moved on from it. You didn't save him." She screamed at him. He was getting mad now too.

"Because he had hurt you. What kinda brother would I have been if I had saved him?" Justin ask her. "Besides all you two had was puppy love." He told her. She was darker then read in the face at him for saying that.

"What we had was real and you know it. You were just mad cause I was in love with Juliet's little brother. And you ask what kinda brother you would have been. You would have been a good one cause he didn't cheat on me. She came on to him. I had said that cause I was mad. To bad you couldn't have been a great boyfriend and save your girlfriend's little brother. No you care more about yourself." And with that said Alex stomped off up the stairs and to her room.

"Mason were do the stairs lead too?" Hannah ask her older brother. Mason took out some money from his wallet and put it on the counter.

"Come on and I'll show you." Mason said picking her up off the stool and putting her on the floor. He took her hand.

"Um, Mason?" Mr. Russo said to him right before he walked up the stairs.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't worry about dinner. Its on the house." He told him trying to hand the money back to him. Mason just shook his head not taking the money.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Russo. I didn't eat but my sister did." He said trying to go up the stairs again. This time Justin stopped him. Mason sighed holding Hannah's hand tight.

"Listen here Greyback, don't you dare hurt my little sister. She's been through enough. I know your dating. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. So don't you dare try and break her heart. I will hunt you down and kill you if I have too." Justin said to him getting in his face.

"You listened to her phone call." Mason told him getting a little mad.

"Excuse me?"

"Hannah go ahead up stairs. I'll be up there in a minute." Hannah did as she was told. Mason looked at Justin. "You heard me Russo. You were listening to Alex's conversation with me. I bet you do that every night that me and her talk. I get you want to protect her, but sitting here and getting mad at me isn't helping. She's up there crying about a love she hasn't got over and yet instead of helping her your getting on my case. You know I don't have much experience with this, but I do know if my sister was crying I would be up there helping her instead of riding the case of the boy she was dating." Mason told him hot on his case. "So you can take that to the bank." And with that he went up stairs to check on Alex.

"Hey Mason what's going on? I guess this little one is your sister." Mrs. Russo said to him tickling Hannah and making her laugh. She smiled missing Alex at this age.

"Justin got on Alex case about me being here. Why are you all so protective of her? She's always smiling and being happy, but the littlest thing annoys her. Like when the girls talk to her about boyfriends she get's all tense up." Mason told her trying to figure it out.

"After seventh grade she hasn't really been the same. Ask her about it. Oh and we know you two are dating, so you don't have to hide it." Teresa said to him with a smile. Hannah started jumping up and down.

"Are you two really going out?" Hannah ask her older brother with a smile on her face. She was happy for her brother by now. She loved when he was happy.

"Yes Hannah but don't go telling anybody. Alex doesn't want the world knowing." Mason told her with his head in his hands. Hannah was really happy now.

"Okay I won't, but Mason can you go make Alex feel better? I'll stay down here with Mrs. Russo if you want me to so you can talk in private. I don't like seeing my sissy sad." Hannah told her older brother. "Maybe you can kiss her Bo-Bo and make it better like you do mine."

"Its not that simple Hannah. Its not like falling off your bike." Mason told her with a frown.

"It is if you make it like that." Hannah told her brother. "Just look at the big picture and go from there. Figure out were her Bo-Bo hurts and kiss that spot." Hannah told him with a smile on her face.

"But where it hurts on her is her heart. You can't kiss that part of her." Mason told his sister. Mrs. Russo was watching this sweet brother and sister moment and smiling.

"Mason you have so much to learn. Why don't you just go comfort her? Tell her your always there for her no matter how painful. She's helping you with Jacob now its your turn. I know what you can do. Why don't you go sing her yall's song?" Hannah told him making him stop to think.

"That's not a bad idea. Thank you Anna. I might just do that. Mrs. Russo do you mind watching her?" Mason ask her while she shook her head no.

"And for the thousand time call me Teresa." She told him with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing. Do you happen to have a guitar?"

**XXXXXXXX**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Mason was standing in front of her bedroom singing this song. Alex had her face buried in a pillow. She was wiping her eyes listening to Mason sing. She had a little smile on her face at how nice he was being and was mumbling the words to the song her self. Mason smiled knowing he was getting Alex back little by little.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

The next part coming up Alex started singing. It was the girls part and she couldn't help but sing her favorite song in the whole world. She really truly did like Mason but her heart was still in the past and she didn't know how to get it back. It was a sad thing to say, but she was saying it. She loved his little sister though. He had an awesome little sister who was very smart and wise for her age of seven years.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

They finished off singing. Alex looked up at Mason and smiled. She got up went up to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. He smiled back down at her. She layed her head down on his chest. Alex wished she could just stay here forever. It was the best place to be right now than anything.

"So, are we done crying enough to tell me what's going on? Oh and why in the world is your brother judging me? Do you have answers for that?" Mason ask her shuting the door and locking it. He then picked Alex up and took her to her bed to lay down and snuggle up on.

"He's just being protective. Its a long story." Alex told him trying not to fall asleep in the best place in the world. Mason's arms were the best place in the world.

"Well, then if you don't want to tell me right now then you don't have to."

"But I want to, but I don't know were to start." Alex told him. It was a sad story that she had to live. It was the saddest story ever known to man.

"Then start from the beginning." Mason told her with a kiss on the check. He was still rubbing her on the arm looking into her eyes.

"Fine it all started when..."

_Flashback_

_Me and Justin were going to this new restraunt that had just opened up. I was in Max's grade and Justin was in mine. We were checking out the competition for dad. He'd always been weird with all that stuff. Anyway, we had just entered the place when we ran into two people._

_"Ow, I'm so sorry. Me and my sister weren't watching were we going." Justin had told the people we had hit._

_"I don't care Justin come on I'm hungry." Right about then Justin had looked up and saw the girl his age. His mouth fell open. "Justin? Justin? Oh my gosh Justin look its real aliens."_

_"What? Were?" Justin had said making me laugh._

_"Your too easy." I told him still laughing. That's when I heard another laugh. It was his laugh I had heard. I looked up to see the cutest guy I had even seen._

_"Yall two are funny." He told us with a laugh. "Hi my name is Randy and this is my older sister Juliet. Were new to this place. Care to show us around?"_

_"Sure." I told him grabbing his hand and taking him out to show around. We had instantly hit it off. You couldn't break us apart the whole time he was here. We had started going out around the middle of September. We were doing so good til about the middle of March. I had caught him kissing on Gigi. I was so pissed that I broke up with him then and there._

_"Alex come on we need to talk." He had told me later that day. I wanted nothing to do with him so I had Justin tell him to leave me alone. The whole family loved him so it was kinda hard on me. "Alex please, let me in." He had told me the day after that._

_"Why should I?"_

_"Cause I love you and you know I would never do anything to hurt you like that. It was a huge mistake. I swear I didn't kiss her back. Don't you think it was weird how Tess was showing you it anyway?" He had told me making me rethink everything. He was right about that. It was kinda weird._

_"I'm sorry Randy. I love you, and hope you can forgive me." I had said. He took me in his arms and gave me a huge. He was my first kiss, first boyfriend, almost first everything. We were stuck on the hip together. Then that faithful day came that pulled us apart. It was about the middle of April. A house fire had broke. We caught the house on fire by accident._

_We were cooking something to eat at my house with Justin, Juliet, and Max. The house had caught on fire by the stove. Justin, Juliet, and Max got out easily, but something made me and Randy get stuck. Justin came back for us. He only got me though. He tried to get Randy, but could only save one of us so he decided on me._

_I hated that day. When I got out of the fire you could still hear the screams of Randy getting burned by the fire. All I could do was stand there and watch my best friend, my boyfriend, and the little brother of my brother's girlfriend die in a fire. I tried running in the house to save him but they wouldn't let me._

_"Justin we have to save him."_

_"No Alex, its not safe to go back in there."_

_"I don't care if its not freaking safe that's the love of my life. We have to safe him."_

_"I get you love him, but you'll find somebody else's some other day."_

_"I don't want anybody else, I want him."_

_"Its to late Alex and on top of that's its dangerous." Justin had told me. I looked over at Juliet and she was in tears along with me. I didn't think I could live without him, which is why we got a house closer to the school. That's when we had found the sub shop._

_End flashback_

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't know it was that hard." Mason told her with tears of his own. He couldn't take stories like that. It was hard on him.

"Yea, but I have you now. If it wasn't for Randy, we wouldn't be together." She told him with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me he loved me and to carry on with life like he was never there. He said to find new love and get married have kids, just be the normal old me, but my family didn't follow those directions. It was hard on them too. That's why Justin's so hard on you though." Alex told him with a small smile. "He don't want my heart to get hurt again."

"I would be the same way if I was him. I see were he's coming from now." Mason told her with a smile. He kissed her on the lips. "You know anytime you need me I'm just a call away." He told her giving her her favorite smile of his.

"Yea, I know and I thank you for that Mister Greyback."

"Why your welcome Miss Russo."

"Mason did you fix Alex's Bo-Bo yet?" Hannah ask coming up to Alex's door. She couldn't open it cause it was still locked.

"Yea he fixed it Hannah don't worry." Alex told her from were she was on her bed. Mason had his face hidden in her hair.

"That's good, cause I don't like it when your sad." Hannah told her. Alex just smiled.

"I don't like it either Hannah. I don't like it either." Mason said looking Alex in the eyes. He then gave her another kiss on the lips. She just smiled at him and went for another kiss.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you like it!_**

**_I kinda took a turn with story on myself!_**

**_That's kinda sad lol! =)_**

**_Well, tell me what you think!_**

**_I like it cause it adds drama and caous to the story!_**

**_Don't worry if you don't like it cause it should get better!_**

**_Well, I'm going to bed, but please do tell me what you think! =)_**

**_Bye for now! =)_**


	10. Figuring it all out & Mason or Randy?

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

They were all at school around Alex's locker. She was snuggled to Mason almost asleep. Mason was leaned up against her locker with his arms around her and she was laying on his chest. She was almost asleep when the bell for school to start rang. Alex groaned while everyone took there separate ways. Harper, Alex, and Mason went to there first period math.

"Alex why won't you tell me what's going on between you and Mason? We've been best friends since forever. The first one's in this group were you, me, and Nate. I always thought you and Nate would end up together." Harper told her. Alex and her were suppose to be best friends, but Harper wasn't to sure anymore.

"Because there isn't anything going on between me and him for one and for two why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Zeke? When he left yesterday you were in tears. I heard you crying in your room." Alex told her. She was so tired she couldn't see strait. She just wanted to watch her favorite movie in Mason's arms.

"He broke up with me last night for Gigi. Maybe it was Tess. I don't know but he did break up with me for one of them. Now please tell me what's going on between you and Mason. I know there is something cause I can always tell when your lying." Harper told her best friend. She just wanted to know.

"I'm going to kill that, that, that, dumb ass for breaking up with you for that slut. I never could stand him. I put up with him because I could tell you liked him." Alex told her. She couldn't really stand him that much.

"Will you please tell me what's going on between you and him?" Harper ask pointing at Mason. He looked to almost be out on his desk. Harper and Alex were laughing at him. Hearing Alex laugh got him up.

"What is so funny?" He ask getting up and looking at them. They were thankful it was Friday, so they weren't doing anything all day in any class, cause they were getting ready for the holiday week. It was, of course, Thanksgiving.

"Harper wants to know what's going on between us. Can I tell her? That deal was your idea, but I'm to tired to keep doing that." Alex told him in a whisper. Mason thought about it and said she could.

"Yea you can, but keep it from everyone else. Let's see how long it takes everyone else." Mason told her with a smile. He turned to Harper. "Can you keep a secret?" Harper just shook her head yea. "Okay Alex go ahead and tell her if you want."

"Now remember you can't tell anyone else in our little group." Alex told her while Harper just shook her head okay. "Me and Mason are going out, but nobody else knows but the family cause Justin eve's dropped on our late night conversations."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Justin is still on to you about Randy? Wait does he know that story behind that?" Harper ask her pointing at Mason who was almost asleep again.

"Yea he knows about him." Alex said to Harper.

"Does he know about that other-"

"No Harper he doesn't know that much." Alex said putting her hand over her mouth. Harper understood that Alex wasn't ready for that much yet.

"So, how come your so tired today? Wait, how much sleep did you even get last nigh?" Harper ask her watching Alex take Mason's jacket and use it as a pillow on her desk.

"Hey, why did you take that from me?" Mason ask Alex while she just ignored him. "Your worse then Hannah."

"Were do you think she learned it from?" Alex ask him with a little laugh. "I hate you for last night."

"Oh, no how long did he keep you up?" Harper ask her with a laugh. Alex just gave her a funny look. She answered the question anyway.

"Him and Hannah never left the house last night. We all fell asleep on my bed. I was stuck in the middle with a Greyback on each side of me. Don't get me wrong, cause I love little Hannah, but it would've been better if it was just me and him." Alex said all in a mumble. Mason was pretty much up now and laughing. "On top of that she would wake up during the night throwing up. We had to take her home which is why we were late this morning."

"That sucks." Harper told them with a laugh. She kinda thought it was funny till Alex gave her her 'go to hell' look. Then it wasn't as funny. "So sleepover still at your house tonight?"

"I'm glad you think its funny to deal with a sick seven year old and yes still sleepover at my house." Alex told her laying her head on Mason's arm. "I'm so tired that I'll sleep good tonight." Alex said to them making Harper laugh.

"That's good I guess." Mason told her. He would have layed his head on her's if it wasn't for the teacher looking at them. "Alex you got to get off me. The teacher is looking our way." Mason whispered to her. Alex groaned but got off him anyway. "You can't be that tired."

"Well, I am that tired, so get over it." Alex told him trying to fall asleep on his jacket again. "I'm keeping your jacket all day by the way. It smells just like you which soothes me for some reason." She told him laughing a little. "Now if anyone wakes me up I will kill you for all your worth." With that she fell asleep.

"She get's cranky when she doesn't have sleep." Mason told Harper while she just laughed. Mason gave her a weird look.

"Just wait till she hasn't had about two days of sleep. You'll be wishing she was like this. When Randy died she couldn't sleep for about a week. The only way she could sleep was if she cried herself to sleep. Whatever you do Mason, please don't leave her in anyway. She's in love with you about as much, if not more, as she was Randy. It would kill her if you left her." Harper told him making him smile.

"Do you really think she's in love with me? And I would never leave her. She means to much to me." Mason told Harper while she just laughed at him.

"What makes you think she aint in love with you? Have you not seen the way she looks at you? And I know you feel the same way about her cause I can just see it on yall's faces. Its kinda obvious." Harper told him with a laugh. "I didn't like Randy that much with her anyway. He just didn't seem right to me."

"I've not met him so I can't judge." Mason told her. "If he kept her happy then that's all that matters. I don't like seeing her sad. I had to sing to her to get that smile back on her face." Mason said with a laugh. "I didn't mind though." The whole time he was talking he was looking right at Alex. "I don't think I could survive without her now, and I know Hannah couldn't." Just then the bell rang for first to be over with.

"Who got me up?" A mad looking Alex ask. Then she saw it was the bell. "Oh just the bell that's nice to know."

**XXXXXXXX**

They were all at lunch eating at there table. Well everyone was eating while Alex was stealing food off of Mason's plate. He just gave her a look while she was talking to Caitlyn. He brushed it off stealing the food Alex wasn't eating off her plate. She gave him a mean look.

"What?" Mason ask with an innocent look at Alex. She didn't care what the look was she was still made at him for that. "What have I done now?"

"You took food off her plate without asking." Nate told him trying not to laugh. He thought it was funny but felt sorry for Mason. He was fixing to get it.

"Yea, that's a big no-no with Alex. No one steals her food." Shane told him with a big laugh. Mason just gave Alex a look and they started laughing. "What's so funny?" Shane ask looking between the two. They just ignored him with Alex going back to her conversation with Caitlyn.

"I new he talked in his sleep. Do you know how many times I heard him say 'I want my mommy' in his sleep when we were little and he was staying at our house with Harper? Me and Harper would always make fun of him for it, till we got in trouble for it one day." Alex told Caitlyn making Nate go bright red.

"Um, Alex and Caitlyn I think this is when no boys are around conversation." Nate told them while the girls started laughing. Harper still wasn't in a very good mood after breaking up with Zeke yesterday. Only Alex noticed it though. Well, Mitchie did some too, but not much.

"But we like embarrassing you Nate. Its what girlfriends do best to there boyfriends." Caitlyn told him with a laugh. She was laughing real hard by now. "I still can't believe my parents trust us enough for you to spend the night last night." Caitlyn told him once she got done laughing. Just then Juliet came over and sat by Alex.

"Hey Alex, I'm sorry for the way Justin acted towards Mason yesterday. He's still can't forgive himself for back then. He thinks I should still be mad at him." Juliet said with sorry eyes.

"Its fine Juliet. I'm use to it by now, but you should be apologizing to Mason not me, and it should be Justin doing that not you." Alex told her with a small smile. "I'm still not over that either. He should have saved him not me. I've always been the trouble maker anyway."

"No that's not true and you know it. What happen and how it happened was like that for a reason. The reason is so you could be with him." Juliet said pointing at Mason. She didn't know it was a secret from everyone else.

"Um, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Alex ask her going to a small area of the cafeteria. "Nobody besides his family, my family, and Harper no were together. We were trying to keep it a secret so we could see how long it takes them to guess it."

"You always were into the weirdest games. One of the reasons my brother's going after- I mean went after you." Juliet said covering her words up hoping that Alex hadn't seen the slip up.

"Yea I know he told me time after time." Alex said. "Well, thanks for apologizing to us. You the best girlfriend my brother's ever had." She told her with a smile.

"Aw, thanks. The same goes to you and what use to be my brother." Juliet told her with a smile. She couldn't wait for Alex to find out the news. She would be so happy. If only she could tell her the news now. Heck even Justin didn't know about it.

"So what was that about?" Mason ask once Alex got back. She stole one of his fries off his plate and smiled at him. Then she stopped. Thinking about it now, something seemed familiar about him. "What's wrong?" He ask her as she put the fry down.

"There's something familiar about you. I didn't notice it til now though. Your eyes remind me of someone. I can't put my finger on it though." She told him. She just brushed the thought off her head though. "Never mind how about we go on the football filed. Yall can meet us there when your finished."

"Okay Alex. That we can do." Mitchie told her knowing she needed to talk with Mason. Alex just shook her head and lead Mason to the football filed.

"So what was that about in there?" Mason ask her once they sat down. He had his legs out while she sat in between them. She just smiled up at him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Nothing don't worry about it." She told him getting another kiss from him. What they didn't know was Mitchie had been watching them. She went back telling the rest of the group. "How are you going to sing me to sleep tonight without being obvious were together?" Mason had to think about this. That was a good question.

"I don't know, but well figure something out. We always do." He told her with a smile. They just sat there in silence the rest of the time till everyone else came out with them.

"Alexandra Marie Russo, you have some explaining to do." Mitchie told her while Alex jumped up from her spot on Mason. She went red a little seeing as they had been caught.

"What did I do now?" Alex ask her going from Mitchie, Harper, and Caitlyn. Ella wasn't there cause she had to leave early for her family. They had gone somewhere.

"Explain to me why I just saw you and Mason kiss lip to lip and not just on the cheek?" Caitlyn ask her with a raised eyebrow. Alex had to think of something quick so she said the worst thing you say.

"He had a bug on his lips. A big bug at that, so I had to kill it." She told them with a sheepish look on her face. They started laughing.

"A bug? Seriously? Come on Alex you can come up with something better than that." Harper told her trying to make it not look like she already knew what was going on. It was working too.

"Do we need a girl night again? We haven't had one in like two months." Mitchie told her while Mason was just watching back and forth between the four girls. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"No we don't need that. Although, I think my dad would enjoy it knowing there would be no boys there. He always hated that." Alex told them talking to herself at the same time. Caitlyn was laughing at her.

"Alex, you need to stop talking to yourself. I've noticed you do that a lot." Caitlyn told her with a smile. They were laughing, showing that weren't paying attention. Mason was slowly walking away.

"Mason Andrew Greyback, you best get your butt back here. Your stuck in this with me." Alex told him making him groan and come back over to were she was. They all laughed at that.

"Yes my- I mean Alex?" Mason ask catching himself from saying something about love. He didn't know if she was ready to hear those words again.

"Wait, were you about to say 'my love'?" Alex ask him getting flash backs again. She new those two words all to well. She use to want to hear those words.

"Um, maybe? Why are they bad words to say?" Mason ask her trying not to be to obvious. He didn't want it to be this way. Mitchie and Caitlyn had finally given up on finding the truth to this. They went to there boyfriends leaving Harper over there with them two.

"No its just that Randy use to tell me that all the time- wait your eyes, trying to call me 'my love', Juliet stumbling over words. Your, but, no you can't be." Alex said going over all the signs. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was getting to the bottom of it. "Where's Juliet and Justin?" She ask going for Juliet for the answer's. There was no way that Randy could be Mason. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she was just missing him to much.

"Oh, no, she figured it out already." Mason whispered to himself. To bad for him that Alex heard it along with Harper. Yep, him and Juliet were screwed.

* * *

_How was that for a twist in the story?_

_I'm so mean to you!_

_Can anyone guess what's going on?_

_I don't even know what's going on!_

_I hope you like this story!_

_Its still got to do with match making though!_

_Has anyone seen the new episode of WOWP?_

_I have and I'm mad at it!_

_I won't tell you unless you want me to what happens!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and it keeps you on the edge of your seat!_

_That was the point of it kinda! ;P_

_Well, I have to go to bed so I can get up and babysit tomorrow!_

_Bye for now!_


	11. Truth, Sleepover, & Metting Hannah

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"Juliet, you have some explaining to do along with Mason. What the hell is going on?" She ask her not caring if Justin heard her curse. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this and that was all at the moment.

"Who told you something was going on?" Juliet ask like it was nothing. "Are you sure that you didn't hit your head on something?" Juliet ask her looking at her head like something was wrong with it.

"I'm pretty sure nothing is wrong. You know, its not good when a brother and sister's boyfriend and girlfriend are hiding something from them. So you can tell me now what the hell is going on." Alex told both of them while Harper and Justin just looked back and forth between Alex and Juliet. Mason just stayed quiet.

"Alex its more complicated then you think." Mason said to her finally getting the nerve to talk.

"Yea, Alex, it is more complicated. I don't know if you would understand." Juliet told her taking Mason's words and turning them around with hers.

"Don't tell me you two use to go out." Alex said with a groan. Mason and Juliet gave each other disgusted looks.

"No Alex, but me and you use to go out at one time." Mason told her finally deciding to come clean with it all. Juliet gave him a look and he just shook his head yea telling her it was okay.

"How is that possible? I would have remembered you." Alex said then it hit her. "That means that you're Randy. Its not possible though."

"No I'm not him, he's me." Mason told her getting confused looks from her. "You know how Randy and Juliet were brother and sister right?" He ask her while she just shook her head yea. "Well I was pretending to be Randy to save myself. She isn't my sister, she's my Aunt." Mason told her while Alex just stood there shocked looking at him. "Say something please." He told her standing there awkward.

"How is that possible?" She manged to get out. If he was telling the truth then that meant he new she was a wizard.

"Well, because my mom and her are sisters. My dad was a werewolf, and my mom was a vampire. When they get together and have kids then the boys turn into whatever the dad is and the girls turn into whatever the mom is." Mason told her. "But the thing with our kind of werewolves is that they age like a human and are the same things a human is only they turn into a werewolf when a full moon comes."

"So that's why you didn't come to certain sleepovers. Wait, if that's true then that mean Hannah will be like Juliet, a vampire." Alex said getting it in her head. "Then why did you pretend to be Randy? And why are you back?" Alex ask him while Juliet gave her a look and started talking.

"Now that you get that, this is the part that gets confusing. So be prepared." Juliet told her as Mason went on with the story. Harper and Justin were still being quiet, so they could get all the information they could.

"When my dad died in a car crash we had already been running from some bad people who were after dad. When they found out that me and Jacob were still alive they started going after us. That's why he ran away. Was both he was sorry it was his fault and he was trying to protect himself. My mom sent me off to live with them in seventh grade. We said I was her brother and changed my name so they wouldn't think nothing of it. We don't get our werewolf powers till about the end of seventh grade. Everything about me changed except my face when I got here. The reason you didn't recognize me was cause my face changed. After we were for sure they were dead I was able to go back." Mason told her with a smile.

"That don't explain a couple of things." Alex told him when he stopped talking for a minute.

"Can I finish my story?" He ask her with a little laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please continue." She told him with a little blush. He just laughed at her face.

"I was about to change into werewolf form anyway when the fire happened. I new I would be okay. I told Justin to go a head and save you because I new what was fixing to happen to me. When you heard that screaming it was me changing into a werewolf. It made it sound like I was dying, the way I liked it. I was moving anyway, so I thought this way would help you to move on from me knowing I would never come back. It broke my heart to know that you would find another to love. I thought I was doing the right thing on that one." He told her taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Is that why you came back? Is for me." Alex ask him with a smile. He just smiled at her.

"I new it was seventh grade love and it probably wouldn't last, but I had to come back and see you. I needed you to survive. The rest of that grade and eight grade was spent just me missing you. Now that I know no one can hurt me I ask mom if we could come back. She doesn't know why. I told her it was to see Juliet and be closer to her parents and so she agreed." He said to her kissing her on the lips. "I loved you that whole time and never stopped. I didn't expect to fall in love, but I'm glad I did. If I hadn't, then I would have missed out on a great girl." He said to her giving her a big hug.

"So you are Mason and not Randy. That was just a cover up. I don't care if you told me that lie. You thought you were doing the right thing for me. I love you too Mason. At least I have you in my arms now. No more lying to me though, right?" She ask him with a big huge smile.

"Yea Alex, no more lying. That goes to the both of us." He told her with a smile and a laugh.

"So I didn't kill Ran- I mean you?" Justin ask him while Mason shook his head yes. "That feels good to know. I'm sorry I did that to you yesterday Mason. It isn't usually like me. I hope you can forgive me." Justin told him sticking his hand out to him. Mason grabbed it and shook it.

"Don't worry Justin. If it was Hannah I would have done the same thing to that guy. At least you have the story strait now." Mason told him with a laugh. "I wouldn't ever hurt Alex like that."

"Yea, but I'm just glad to know that my nephew's and niece are safe now. In fact I haven't seen Hannah yet." Juliet told him a little sad. "She's what seven now? I feel old." She said with a laugh.

"Wait does Harper know about all this magic and everything?" Mason ask getting a worried look that he just told her stuff she wasn't suppose to know. Alex laughed.

"Yes Harper knows about all this. After all she is my best friend. None of the other's know about it though." Alex told him. "And about that problem Juliet, tonight is our sleepover night, but tomorrow me and Mason will go get Hannah, he has to babysit anyway, and bring her back so you can see her." Alex said with a huge smile.

"Really Alex? That would be so great." Juliet told her with a smile. "Don't tell her who I am though. There coming over for dinner Thursday for thanksgiving and my sister was going to tell her then." Juliet said with a huge smile. "She seems to have taken to you though."

"Well, that cause besides there mom she's the only girl over there. Mason don't ever want to do girly things with her, so I go over there to help him." Alex said with a smile. She turned over to Harper. "You can come too. Me and you need to talk about what happen anyway." Alex said while Harper just nodded.

"Okay Alex, but I don't think I should." She told her looking down, and then the bell rang for everyone to go to there sixth period class.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was at Alex's house by now. They were just waiting on Mason, like always, then they would all be there. Ella wouldn't be back till after Thanksgiving, so they didn't have to worry on her. Mason finally ran up the stairs.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Hannah was crying wanting to come with me but she was still a little sick, so I had to tell her no." Mason said putting his stuff by everyone else's.

"Let me guess, she tried to use the puppy dog eyes that i taught her to do on you?" Alex told him while everyone else laughed. They didn't invite Zeke since he broke up with Harper for the ugly twins.

"Yes and I hate that you taught her that cause she almost had me thinking about bringing her." Mason told her taking Alex into his arms. Everyone new by now that they were a couple. Alex in held his sent and smiled.

"Really why did you change your mind?" Alex ask him looking into his eyes.

"She threw up." He said while everyone laughed. "But its okay, mom said she should be better tomorrow. Its only the twenty-four hour bug." There mom was a doctor and took off so Mason wouldn't have to watch her and get it himself. She didn't need him giving it to Alex.

"Well, let us get started." Caitlyn said putting her hands together. "Since were at Alex house its Friday movie night." They had a certain deal for every house. The Gray's house was karaoke night, Alex house was movie night, Caitlyn's house was truth or dare, Mitchie's was dance night, Ella was Wii night since she was the only one who had one, and they weren't sure about Mason just yet. Harper lived with Alex now so they were the same thing.

"Who brought the movies this time?" Mitchie ask looking at everyone. Nobody said anything til Mason got up and went to his night bag and got out two movies.

"I have 'Ramona and Beezus' and '27 Dresses.'" Mason told them looking at the movies. "Hannah is to little for scary movies yet mom will let her watch 27 Dresses. That had them getting drunk and other stuff in it. I picked it up cause I thought the girls would like it. I feel for Hannah when she get's older." Mason said shaking his head. They guys were laughing at him.

"Dude seriously you brought chick flick movie's? That's so sad." Shane said laughing. Mitchie slapped him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Its not his fault that his mom want's to keep his little sister pure. I think she's doing a good thing. Look at teens now days." Mitchie told him with a mad look.

"Yea listen to your girlfriend. Besides 'Ramona and Beezus' is pretty cool, and '27 Dresses' is funny as hell. Have you not ever seen that movie?" Mason ask the other one's in the room.

"More than you know Mason. That's one of Alex's all time favorite movies. We watch it every Friday. Well, use to now we watch 'A Walk To Remember' everytime its her turn. All the girls like that movie." Jason said while everyone had there mouths open. "What? I'm not that dumb." He said making everyone laugh.

"Great, she's gonna get Hannah into that one too." Mason said with sarcasm making everyone laugh. Alex just smacked him one. "What was that for?"

"Acting like you don't like that movie. Its a good movie, and besides the only reason you watched 'Ramona and Beezus' isn't because of Hannah, its because you think Selena Gomez is hott." Alex told him. Harper, Caitlyn, and Mitchie tried not to laugh at her. "What is so funny with you three?"

"Who want's to tell her?" Caitlyn ask the other two while they thought about it.

"Tell me what?" Alex ask them while they were still talking with each other.

"I think you should Harper." Mitchie told her while Harper looked up. "You've known her longer."

"Tell me what?" Alex ask them getting a little mad at them.

"Actually Nate has, but okay." Harper said and before she could get anything else out Alex started yelling.

"Will someone please tell me what?" Alex ask for the third time.

"The reason Mason likes Selena Gomez is cause of how much you two look a like. He don't like her cause he thinks she's hott. Nope he likes her cause she reminds him of you." Harper told her while Alex looked at Mason.

"Is this true Mason?" She ask him looking up at a blushing Mason and laughing.

"Yes it true." He mumbled to her, while she smiled. She got up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That's so sweet. I hope you know your too whipped." She told him with a smile. She thought it was funny, but that was just her.

"Yea I am, but at least its to the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her with a laugh. She laughed along with him getting lost in there own little world.

"Okay love birds can we get to watching the movie's?" Nate said with a eye roll. Caitlyn smacked him up side the head. "Now why did you smack me? All us guys are getting smacked tonight."

"Because your being mean to them. I think there sweet." Caitlyn told him with a smile. "Why can't you be like that?"

"I am like that." Nate told her with a frown. "You just haven't given me time yet."

"Sure that's why you haven't." Caitlyn said with a eye roll. Nate just took her by the arms and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "You may have kissed me like that, but it still don't prove anything."

"Um, yea like Nate said let's watch the movie's before we have a break up go on here." Mitchie said to them while Alex went to get up. Everyone else had done got up but her and Mason.

"Where do you think your going?" Mason said making her stay in his lap. Alex laughed at him trying to get out of his grip. She wasn't going to let him win this one.

"With the rest of our friends. You know they will notice before long. Don't worry though, they all fall asleep during the first movie anyway." She told him as he let go of her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "If we play '27 Dresses' then they will fall a sleep even faster."

"You got it dude." He told her making her laugh knowing he got that from the t.v. show 'Full House'.

"Your so weird." She told him grabbing his hand as they went down the stairs. They were going back up those same stairs about thirty minutes later. "I told you they would fall a sleep faster with that movie."

"I never doubted you on it Alex. I just wonder why they hate it so much. I mean its a good movie." Mason told her making her laugh at the fact that her boyfriend loved a chick flick movie. She hated how people called them that but just ignored it.

"I wonder about you sometimes Mason." Alex told him with a laugh. "But I love you anyway."

"Hey that's the exact same thing my mom says." Mason told her with a smile. She new he was pretending to do all this to get her to laugh. And she did laugh too. "Do I need to start singing now?"

"Yea if you don't mind." She told him with her smile. "Or did you want to talk more? I don't mind."

"Nah not really, I'm kinda tired myself." He told her kissing the top of her head. She just smiled up at him.

"I love you so much Mason." She told him with a smile. "I hope you know that."

"Oh I do, and you mean that much to me too, if not more than you love me." He told her with a laugh. She just smiled up at him while he laughed.

"Well see about that." She told him and with that he started singing to her. She feel asleep hearing his voice and he smiled when he got done.

"Yea we will." He told her in a whisper when he got done. With that he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alex was doing her shift with Justin and Max. Juliet had done come over for the day. Everyone left early the next day knowing that Alex had to work. Alex was still talking to Juliet while cleaning off the counter.

"Is she really that smart?" Juliet ask her while laughing at the look Alex had give her.

"Believe me you have no idea who your up against." Alex told her as they looked over to see Mason walk in the diner with Hannah behind him.

"Good afternoon Juliet. Hello my love." He told the two girls as he went up to Alex and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Alex. Guess what? I'm feeling better now so Momma let me come with Mason to see you." Hannah told her with a smile giving her a hug.

"Wow that's so cool. I want you to meet someone Hannah. This is Juliet, my brother's girlfriend." She told her with a smile. "She's over here a lot so I'm sure you'll see her everytime you come over."

"Oh hi Juliet. My name is Hannah Lynn Greyback and this is my brother Mason. He's dating Alex finally. I told him they were meant to be together but he didn't believe me. Now look at them. I'm just that good." Hannah told Juliet while she just laughed at her. She sure was talkative.

"Well, I'm going to let you three chat while I go change into something else. This shirt is killing me." Alex said with a smile. She ran up the stairs leaving those three by themselves. Mason went to the little kitchen getting something to drink.

"Hannah you want something to drink? Mom said to make sure you had a lot to drink." Mason ask her. She just rolled her eyes at her brother while Juliet laughed.

"Yes I want Sprite please." She told her brother not feeling like fighting with him today. "You see what I live with Juliet? Do you have any older brother's or sister's?"

"Yea I have one older sister. She has kids of her own by now. I haven't seen her in years." Juliet told the little girl in front of her. She was a little cutie, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry. My Momma says I have a Aunt on her side, but I never get to see her. But I get to see her Thursday, so I'm excited for that. Mason says the last time he saw her was when he was in seventh grade. I think that's a lie though. He's not ever been good at hiding secrets." Hannah told her going on and on with talking.

"Okay, I'm back. So what are we talking about?" Alex ask coming down stairs from the house. She didn't notice that the shirt she had put on was Mason's. She didn't want him to know she had took it.

"Hey I've been looking for that shirt. How did you get it?" Mason ask taking a sip of his Root Beer. She just looked down at the floor. "Well? Alex I'm waiting for an answer."

"When you spent the night last night I stole it from your bag." She told him still looking at the ground. He just laughed at her. She looked at him. "What's so funny Mister Greyback?"

"Alex I seen you take it out of my bag, I just wanted to hear you admit it." He told her going up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Besides it looks good on you anyway."

"Alex why are you wearing my brothers close? That's just gross. I don't like his close. There to big on me." Hannah told her while she had everyone laughing. "What its true. They look to big on you too Alex." Just then Justin walked into the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Justin. Who are you?" He ask her and she looked at him with a weird look. He gave her one too. They stayed like for about a good two minutes.

"My name is Hannah Lynn Greyback. Its nice to meet you Justin." Hannah told him with a smile. He looked at Alex for help. He shook her hand and then went up to Juliet to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You two going out?"

"Yep this is my boyfriend and Alex's older brother." Juliet told her while she gave Justin a smile.

"Well yall have fun with Hannah were going up stairs." Alex told the two as she took Mason by the hand almost making him spill his drink.

"No having to much fun in certain area's." Justin screamed up the stairs after them. Alex stooped mid step and turned around back to him. "I mean it Alex."

"Justin do you not remember this little thing called a purity ring on my hand? We won't go that far." She told him and with that they were going back up the stairs again.

"What's a purity ring?" Hannah ask once Mason and Alex were out of ear shot. Juliet looked at Justin for help.

"Umm, its a ring girls wear to show that there fun to be around." Justin told her, it being the first thing to come to his mind. It was quiet for a minute before Hannah spoke up.

"Oh that's cool, I want one."

* * *

_Okay, I hope this explains it real well!_

_If not tell me in a review and I will try to explain it to you even more!_

_Well I'm fixing to go to bed since its 11:51 p.m here! =)_

_I loved Hannah at the end of this chapter!_

_Tell me what you thought about her at the end of it! =)_

_She was kinda funny in it!_

_Well, I hoped yall enjoyed it!_

_Let me know what you think in a review!_

_Bye for now! =)_


	12. The parents talk & Greybacks get trouble

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

It was Justin, Max, and Alex setting the table that Wednesday night. No one was talking cause it was still tense between Mason and there dad. They didn't know how tonight was going to go. Alex was a little nervous, but new that it was going to be okay. It always was, and always will be. Its how it was for her. Good things always came right after the bad.

"I'll get it." Alex said quietly as the bell went off on the door. She got up off the seat she was sitting on and answered it. "Hey come on in. Its nice to see you again Mrs. Greyback. Hi Hannah. How's my little sister?" She told them all picking up Hannah. She went and hugged Mason.

"Hey Alex, how's your day been?" He ask her whispering in her ear. Alex smiled when he kissed her on the head.

"Okay, stop being mushy mushy you two. That's just gross to do in front of a seven year old." Hannah told the two while Alex put her down. "Hey, I didn't want to be put down." She told Alex with a pout.

"You'll get over it kiddo." Alex told her messing her hair up a little. "Mom, Dad, this is Mrs. Greyback, and of course you know little Hannah and Mason is over enough for you to know him too." Alex told them like it was nothing. Mason just gave her a look. "What? Oh, you know its true."

"Well, its nice to see you again Hannah." Mrs. Russo told her giving the little girl a hug. "And its nice to finally meet the mother of these two. There at the restraunt constantly. Oh, by the was I'm Teresa and this is my husband Jerry and our two sons Max and Justin." She told the woman in front of her.

"Its nice to see you again too Mrs. Russo. Do you have anymore cookies?" Hannah ask her with a big smile on her face. Teresa just laughed.

"Hannah Lynn Greyback you know that's not a nice thing to ask. Tell her your sorry. I'm so sorry for my daughters behavior. Anyway my name is Maggie." She told her with a smile.

"Aw, its okay Maggie, Alex was just like that when she was little." Teresa told her with a laugh. "Hannah, sweetie, there in the kitchen right there by Mr. Russo." She told her while Hannah went in there to get one. "Were do you think you two are going?" She ask seeing Alex trying to sneak off to her room with Mason.

"To my room. You said dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes. Besides Harper's with her parents still trying to get over Zeke and your letting Justin go over to Juliet's. Can't me and Mason go up stairs?" She ask her while they saw Justin get ready to leave for his girlfriends house.

"You going to Juliet's house? I wanna go too." Hannah said looking up at Justin. Hannah had gotten close to everyone but Max. She thought he was weird and wouldn't have nothing to do with him.

"Justin why don't you invite her over for dinner instead?" Teresa ask her oldest son. He thought about it and nodded his head okay. He went to get his phone out when Alex said something.

"Oh I'll do it. I have her on speed dial anyway. She's number five." Alex said pressing it down and calling her.

"Wait who's all before her? And why do you have her on speed dial?" Justin ask his sister looking at her in a weird way. She gave him that same face.

"Justin don't play dumb with me. I know you have Mason's number it just might not be on speed dial. And the other one's I have are Mason on number two, Harper on three, and Hannah on four. Number one is that stupid voice mail. Oh hey Juliet, mom was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner."

"I don't know Alex. Justin was suppose to come over so we could hang out here." Juliet said into the phone trying to decide if she would go or not.

"I have something that would change your mind." Alex told her with a smile even though she couldn't see it.

"What's that?"

"Mason, Hannah, and there mom are here." Alex told her hearing Juliet scream into the phone. You could tell she missed her older sister.

"What about Jacob? Is he there?" Juliet ask her while Alex saw Mason get tense beside her hearing that name into the phone. Alex didn't know if she should say his name or not, so she didn't.

"No he's not here. I don't think they talk to him that much. At least I don't think Mason does." She told her while Juliet just nodded into the phone.

"Okay. Tell Justin I'll be there in a flash. I'm going to see my nice and nephew. I've not seen my sister in years. Can't wait to see her." Juliet said into the phone.

"Okay bye." And with that said Alex hung up the phone. "Justin your girlfriend said she would be here in a flash. Doesn't surprise me none. She does that to much." Alex mumbled to herself. They just laughed. "She said she missed yall." Alex said pointing it towards Mrs. Greyback.

"Yea I miss her some too. Wait you know about all that? Mason you said this one was important, that she looked familiar. Is she that same girl you dated back in seventh grade?" Mrs. Greyback ask her middle son. He just nodded his head. "Does she know about all that?"

"Yes she figured it out on her own. She's to smart on that kinda stuff. But yea she knows everything." Mason told his mom. Alex mom gave there a weird look.

"Alex, what's going on?" Teresa ask her daughter looking worried.

"Mason is Randy. Its a long story. I'll fill you and dad in on it later." She told them seeing her dad get an angry look on his face. "Dad if you'd let me explain it later you would understand why he did what he did. He thought he was protecting me." She told him hoping he wouldn't get to mad.

"He had you crying your self to sleep for weeks. Why would he do that if he was so in love with you? You don't do that to the people you love. You know that Alex." He told her pointing a finger at her.

"See this is why I don't tell you anything anymore. You take it to far and are always trying to protect me. Maybe I don't wanna be protected anymore by you." Alex said yelling. Everyone was looking at her. Just then Juliet walked right thorough the door.

"I'm here. What did I miss?" She ask coming into the room more. She got by the stairs right when Hannah came running.

"Nothing. You missed nothing." Alex said going up stairs to her room. "I'm not hungry anymore." She yelled down the stairs slamming her door shut.

"Clearly I missed something." Juliet mumbled looking up at Justin for answers. When he didn't say anything she went to Hannah for the answers. "Hannah what just happened?"

"Alex and her daddy got in a fight over Mason. They were screaming at each other. I wish I had a daddy I could play with all the time. I never met my daddy." Hannah said ranting on and on not caring if anyone was listening. Mason couldn't handle being down stairs anymore so he went to check on Alex.

"Mason were do you think your going?" His mom ask him stopping him in mid step. "Just leave Alex alone right now. Give her some time to cool off."

"No what she needs right now is someone to talk to. She's up stairs crying and your telling me to leave her alone? No, this is when she needs me most." He told his mom and went the rest of the way up stairs. "Alex? Alex are you okay?" He ask her as he slowly came in her room.

"No I just yelled at my dad, something I rarely do, over him being to protective. That's just sad. Most girls would love to have an over protective dad. That's just sad." She said laying on her bed face up.

"Its not sad. You were just mad at the moment and said things you didn't mean. We all get that way. I even get that way a lot of the times. Everyone does." He told her going to lay next to her in her bed. She was in her covers and he got in there with her. He pushed her against his body and kissed her head.

"I'm glad your here with me Mason. I'm just glad you came back." She told him with a smile on her face.

"There's that smile I love. And me too Alex. Me too." He told her and with that said they fell asleep. Both dreaming of the other.

**XXXXXXXX **

"Hannah do we have do some investigating again?" Juliet ask her and they started laughing. Just then Maggie gave her a look. "What you don't remember me doing that to you when we were little?"

"Oh yes I remember clearly I just don't need my daughter doing that. She's already smarter then her own mom." She said ruffling her hair. Hannah gave her a look.

"Hey that takes two minutes in the morning." Hannah said pushing her momma's hand off. "Alex let's me watch Disney channel when your not home."

"Was that suppose to be a secret?" Maggie ask her daughter watching her eyes get big. "Don't worry I won't tell her you told me."

"Oh good thank you Mommy." After that it was silence. "I'm hungry when's dinner ready?"

"Its ready now, you can go a head and eat, I just have a question or two for your mother." Teresa told her as Hannah went off to eat. "How exactly do you two know each other?" She ask them pointing at Maggie then Juliet.

"You see, Mrs. Russo, Maggie is my older sister. I hadn't got to see her in at least two years." Juliet told her filling her in on that. She then caught on.

"Why are they still up there? They should be back by now." He said growling at the stairs. The two mothers just gave each other worried looks.

"Jerry, don't. I've not seen Alex have a shine in her eyes in a while. Don't ruin this for her. You know it just as well as I do. Leave them alone. I know they wouldn't try anything on us." Teresa told her husband. He calmed down some.

"I know and no offense Maggie since he is your son, but I just, I don't know. How much do we really know about him? I know you know some, but really. I guess its just the over protective dad in me coming out." He said. He didn't really know what to think. "So, Maggie, why don't you tell us about yourself some." He said trying to get off the subject.

"Well, I have three kids. Jacob who is 24, Mason who is 16 now, and Hannah who is 7. My husband died right around the time Hannah turned a year old. We moved back here cause Mason wanted to be closer to family, but I think that was a cover up. I think he really just wanted to see Alex again." She said while Teresa just laughed at how kids were.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm just wondering exactly what went on between those two. Alex said he had been here for two weeks before she finally noticed him. After 'Randy' died or went away, or whatever it was he did she hadn't been the same." She told the woman in front of her.

"Yea, I know he has me confused on that. I never got him when it came to girls. He's brought one or two girls home but Hannah would scare them away so he just stopped bringing them home. You should listen to why she hadn't scared any of these people off yet. Hannah why don't you tell Mrs. Russo why you haven't scared Alex off yet." She told her daughter with a smile. Hannah came up and sat in her mothers lap laying her head on her chest.

"Because Mason is finally happy. Alex is an awesome older sister. All there friends are cool and treat me like one of them. They don't look at me like a little girl, or brat like that one stank called me." Hannah said mumbling the stank part.

"Hannah Lynn Greyback you watch your mouth young lady." Her mother told her lightly hitting her in the butt.

"Sister?" Jerry ask the little girl in front of him. She just smiled real big.

"Yea I don't have a sister so Alex said she would be my sister. She's the coolest person to be my sister." Hannah said smiling even bigger with every word said.

"Hannah you do to have a sister. Jacob's wife is your sister-in-law. So you do have a sister." Her mom told her. Hannah gave her disgusted look.

"No Momma, she don't count. I don't know her and that one time you had Jacob over she looked at me like I was a brat. I'm going to get them to break up. I don't care what it takes. You can tell Jacob is miserable. Besides I can tell you don't like her either." Hannah said with a mad look on her face. "I'm going to see Alex and Mason." With that said she got up and walked up the stairs to her 'sisters' room.

"That little one is going to be a handful when she gets older. I hope you know that Maggie." Teresa told her laughing when she saw Maggie shake her head.

"Oh trust me I've done figured that one out. Its real interesting to watch her and Alex though. She is the only girl Hannah has ever liked at all." Maggie said with a smile. "I think its cute. I just worry what if her and Mason break up, then what is Hannah going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't see them breaking up for a while. Even if they did I think Hannah would bring both of them back to there senses." Teresa said with head shake. They just laughed.

"Your probably right. I don't why I'm so worried."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alex?" Hannah ask coming into her room. She didn't hear anything, so she walked right on in. She saw Mason have his arms wrapped around Alex, both with smiles on there faces, and asleep. She got Alex's camera making sure to take a picture. She then ran and jumped on her bed. "In coming!" She screamed as she landed on the bed.

"Hannah Lynn Greyback what the hell was that for?" Mason ask as he and Alex started waking up from Hannah's little fun. "You are so gonna get it when we get home."

"What are you going to do big brother? There's not much you can do. Don't worry, I won't tell mom that you cursed." Hannah said while she got between Mason and Alex. Alex just groaned knowing that her favorite place had been taken.

"Why did you have to get right there? Come here and get on this side of me." Alex said patting the place on the other side of her. Hannah sighed got up and moved to the other side of Alex. She layed there while Alex moved closer to Mason so Hannah would have more room.

"Alex are you and Mason going to be together forever?" Hannah ask looking up at Alex. She just kinda looked at Mason asking for help. "Well are you?"

"Well, I hope so Hannah. I don't know what the future holds, but I hope it has Mason in it." Alex said her eyes opening and closing. She was so tired she couldn't see strait.

"Will it have me in it too?" Hannah ask with a shine in her eyes. Alex just laughed at her.

"Yes it will certainly have you in it. I don't think I could get rid of you. I'd miss ya to much." Alex told her messing with her hair. She loved Hannah's hair. She just thought it was so pretty.

"I wish I had Edward right now." Hannah said looking up at the ceiling. Alex had to laugh even though she new what Hannah was talking about.

"I wish you wouldn't talk about those movies. They made me fall asleep. The girls forced me to go watch it. I couldn't ever hear what they were saying, and it was just boring." Alex said snuggling into Mason more.

"No they were real good and the books were amazing. You need to read the books then you would like it better." Hannah said exaggerating with her hands.

"Sorry to say Hannah, but I don't read unless there magazines. I just wait for the movies to come out. Its just so much easier." Alex said almost asleep. "Now if you excuse me I'm fixing to go back to that dream I was having. It was weird and cool all at the same time."

"How can you not like reading? Oh my freakish." Hannah said and Mason gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Why did you just use the word 'freakish' and were did that come from?" Mason ask his little sister. She just laughed at him.

"I said because I don't like using the word 'God', cause it just doesn't seem right, and the word 'freakish' came from the word freaking. You know, one of my favorite words to say. Well I just used it for that." Hannah told him like it was nothing. Mason just shook his head.

"You are not right kid." He told her laughing at her face. She was not to happy that he referred to her as a kid.

"I don't like being called a kid and you know that." Hannah told him getting mad. "I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are." Mason told her watching her get red in the face. Alex was stuck in the middle and didn't like that to much.

"I am not Mason."

"Yes you are Hannah."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM-"

"Okay that enough." Alex said sitting up and screaming. Both of them stopped. "Now I didn't get much sleep last night and am tired. If your going to fight please take it somewhere else. I would love to have my sleep back so I'm not that cranky later." Alex said laying back down. Just when she got snuggled she was annoyed again.

"Am not." Hannah whispered to Mason. He just stuck his tongue out at her. Alex got up with a pillow and was walking out the door.

"Were are you going?" Mason ask her as she stopped at the door.

"I'm going to the living room so I can lay down and actually sleep. You two are fighting and its getting on my nerves." Alex said opening the door and walking down stairs. "Your two kids are annoying in the same room." Alex said once she seen Maggie.

"MASON ANDREW AND HANNAH LYNN GREYBACK GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" Maggie screamed at the stairs. "Kids I swear." She mumbled to Teresa who started laughing. Just then all you could here were foot steps.

"Yes ma'am?" Both Mason and Hannah ask at the same time.

"Why were you two fighting now?" She ask looking at Mason for the answer, but Hannah answered it instead.

"Because he called me a 'kid' Mommy." She said going into her way of getting out of trouble.

"Because they wanted to make sure I didn't get my beauty sleep. I'm not a happy camper without my beauty sleep." Alex said almost asleep on the couch.

"Well, at least it wasn't over anything stupid." Maggie said in a sarcastic voice. She had Alex laughing. She looked over at Teresa.

"Ignore her. When she hasn't had enough sleep she tends to act a little weird. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Teresa told her while Maggie just nodded her head saying she understood.

"For Mason's punishment he has to spend the night here." Alex said making Maggie laugh. "I'm serious though. I fell asleep in his arms, til Hannah came in and jumped on us. Its a very nice place to be." Just then Alex's phone went off. "Ugh, now what?" She had everyone laughing by now.

"Would you two not fight for at least five minutes? Five minutes is all I ask." She told them. "Now Mason I think you better go get Alex before she kills whoever is on that phone."

"Yes ma'am." He told her.

"What do you want Nate? You have a girlfriend now, so go bug her." Alex said in mad mood.

"That's why I called you. I don't know what to get Caitlyn for Christmas and I need ideas." He told her ignoring her mood. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"No I didn't get enough sleep last night, and if you don't know what to get her then why not just ask her what she wants." Alex said yawning cause she was so tired.

"I've done did that. You know what I'm pretty sure Mason is there so just put him on." Nate said getting aggravated with Alex.

"I will gladly put him on." She said giving the phone to Mason and going back upstairs to her room. "You can come back up here when your done if you want. But if you and Hannah start fighting again, then your grounded for at least a week from getting kisses." She told him. "Just throw my phone on the couch when you get off the phone."

"Yes ma'am Miss Alex Russo." Mason said with a eye roll. "So what ya needing Nate?"

"Ideas for Christmas to get Caitlyn. You got any?" He ask trying desperately to get some kind of idea.

"Well, she seems like the person to like home made gifts, so maybe write her a song. You and your brothers seem to really be into that." Mason told him. Nate sat there thinking about it.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Mason your a life saver." Nate told him with a laugh.

"Your welcome, I still gotta find something for Alex." Mason said sighing. "She isn't the easiest person to shop for. Um, Nate I gotta go cause Hannah is giving me a really bad look and its scaring me." Mason said hanging up the phone before he could answer back. "What is wrong with you Hannah?"

"Why would you tell Nate to write a song for Caitlyn? That's the oldest thing in the world. Have I taught you nothing older brother?" She ask him. "Caitlyn won't like it."

"I guess you haven't taught me nothing. Gosh this is going to be a long day." Mason mumbled to himself. He just climbed up the stairs to Alex's room without another word. If it was going to be a long day might as well sleep it off.

* * *

_I'm sorry its been a while since I last updated this story!_

_I've just been a little busy with everything right now!_

_But here is the next chapter! =)_

_I hoped yall liked it!_

_The next one should have them trying to get Jason and Ella together!_

_Not so sure just yet!_

_Who knows with me! ;)_

_Lol well I've gotta go cause I'm so tired!_

_Tell me what you think of it and sorry its so boring!_

_Well, bye for now!_


	13. Jason & Ella, Talking with Zeke

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

They were now working on there second day back to school from Thanksgiving break. It was around fourth period. It was usually Mason, Alex, and Mitchie and this period, but Mitchie was sick today so it was just Mason and Alex. They were, at that moment, trying to figure out how to get Jason and Ella together.

"That's kinda a hard one since there both just kinda there." Alex said trying not to be mean. She didn't get much sleep last night so she was just there.

"Why are you so mean today?" Mason ask her even though he new the answer to that one. He had got him and Hannah in trouble for trying to ruin Jacob's marriage life even though no one liked his wife.

"Because since you got your phone taken away I couldn't get to sleep without hearing your voice. You couldn't sing to me there for I didn't get sleep last night." She told him as if it was rocket science. He gave her a funny look. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"Why didn't you just the play the recording I did on your phone for when this kinda stuff happens? Did you forget about that or something?" He ask her trying not to laugh. She gave him a 'go to hell' look.

"Don't even start with me. You know by now that when I'm mad I don't pay attention." She told him. "Anyway, back on subject. How are we going to get those two together?"

"I don't know. We could just tell them, 'hey look you two like each other.'" Mason said trying to be the nice person. Alex wasn't going to stand for it though.

"No that would make us being to nice." Alex told him putting her thinking face on. Mason just rolled his eyes at her. Same old Alex. Then he got an idea to get her mind off this.

"So Christmas is coming up. What exactly are you wanting?" He ask her. He was trying to get ideas for what she would want. She gave him a look.

"Don't even try that trick cause Hannah has done warned me you would try that card." Alex told him smirking at the mad look on his face. "You gotta remember Mason, me and your sister are tight. She's the closest thing I got to a sister."

"I know, but still. I can't believe we got in trouble for trying to get Abby out of Jacob's life. We didn't do anything wrong. Just told a little white lie." Mason said to Alex. She just gave him a look.

"How tiny was this 'little white lie' Mason?" She ask him while he looked down. She new he was about to cave now. It was just that simple.

"We said something about him cheating on her with another girl. Nothing to serious or anything." Mason said just shaking it off. She gave him that same look.

"Or anything?" She said looking at him funny. "Don't worry, I'll help yall with that later. My mom has a sister about his age that would be perfect for him. Anyway about this Jason and Ella thing?"

"We could announcement to the whole school during lunch." Mason said to her while she got a devious grin on her face. "Hey where's Harper at today?" Mason ask just now noticing Harper hadn't been there all day. That was unlike her.

"That idea's is perfect. Harper wouldn't come to school today cause this would've been her and Zeke's six month anniversary. You know, thinking about it she is worrying me about this. She hasn't ever acted like this with a guy before. That's it me and Zeke need to have a little talk." Alex said getting angry. Mason just gave her a scared look.

"Alex, just be careful okay? I know how you get when your mad, and since you didn't get any sleep last night, thanks to me, you shouldn't talk to him just yet." Mason said to her. He felt sorry for what was coming to Zeke, but to be honest he deserved it. He didn't care what the excuse was.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever you say Mason. I won't take your advice though and you know it." She told him and he shook his head knowing she was right.

"Well, at least I tried with ya. Can't blame a guy for trying." Mason told her with a smile giving her a hug. She smiled into the hug when he kissed her on the head.

"Yea, I know. And that's what make me love you more and more everyday." She told him with that same smile still on her face. She couldn't believe he was all her's and no one else's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the most important part of the day. Yep it was now lunch time. Mason and Alex were getting ready to put there plan into action. If only they new what exactly to do.

"Mason do you have any idea on how to get this done?" Alex ask coming up to him at lunch. She had to stay behind during fifth period cause the teacher wanted to ask her some questions on something.

"Does anyone know were Harper is today? I know you do Alex. What's going on with her?" Caitlyn ask getting all snuggled up to Nate. Alex looked at Caitlyn.

"Think about what today is. it was her and Zeke's six month anniversary today. I feel so sorry for her. Zeke is fixing to get a piece of mind later when I go walking around a little later." Alex told them getting real angry. "I've known that girl since we were five. When it was just me, her, and lover boy over there." She said pointing at Nate. He just gave her a angry look.

"I want to go kill that dude right now. All you girls, besides Caitlyn of course, are like sisters to me. That's how it is to all the guys at this table." Nate said getting real mad now. "Can I help you with that Alex?"

"Lover Boy, do you think I need help? I didn't think so." Alex said getting angry. Just then she thought of something and stood up on the table. "I need everyone's attention." She said real loud so the whole cafeteria could hear her.

"Alex what are you doing?" Her brother ask coming up to her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Justin, its got nothing to do with you." She told him smiling at Jason and Ella. They gave her a look of 'please don't'. "We're fixing to have a new couple at this school." She said to the people watching. "Yep Jason and Ella like each other but won't do nothing about it. Who thinks they should be together?" She ask and then all you could hear were screams wanting them to get together. "See everyone wants you two together." She told them as everyone went back to doing there own thing. Everyone started laughing.

"I told you guys she was getting everyone together. I new we were next. You each owe me five bucks." Jason said holding his hand out as Nate, Shane, and Caitlyn gave him five bucks. Caitlyn and Shane giving him ten instead of five. Caitlyn did her's for Harper and Shane doing his for Mitchie since they weren't there.

"You new all a long what was going on? But, and not being mean or nothing, your suppose to be the dumb one." Alex said pointing at Jason who just smirked.

"Not so dumb now. I new your little game so I went a head and ask Ella out we just kept it hidden from you and Mason." Jason said trying not to laugh at Alex look on her face.

"Why hide it from me?" Mason ask forgetting that he told Alex everything. They gave him a look as he waited for someone to explain it.

"If we told you, then you would've told her." Ella said pointing at Alex. "You can't keep nothing from her." She said as Mason was about to say something. "Really Mason. You think you actually could keep something from her?"

"Yea your probably right Ella. I don't know why I would even try on that one." He said with his head down and everyone laughing at him.

"I'm so good. I'm just that smart." Jason said still with smirk as he went to lean backwards. He forgot there wasn't anything there to catch him, so he ended up falling. "Whoa!" He said as he fell backwards. Everyone just laughed at him.

"Yea cause that right there just screams smart." Alex said in a sarcastic way. Everyone laughed at how she had said it. She smiled at everyone else around the table. "So, what's up for today?"

"Nothing much." Caitlyn said to her with a smile. "Me and Ella were going over to the Gray's house to hang out with Nate and Jason while Shane was going to Mitchie's to check up on her. So nothing unusual." Caitlyn said to her with a smile. "I may stop by your house to check on Harper and everything."

"Yea I think she would like that." Alex said cuddled up in Mason's arms. He smiled up at her. "I still have to go slap the crap out of Zeke for what he did to Harper."

"You want us to come with you?" Ella ask her with a small smile. She didn't ever really talk that much. Alex didn't get how they were friends cause of that, but some how they were.

"No thanks Ella. I think I've got this under control. Besides if need someone to punch him real good I'll come get the guys on him." Alex said to them with a smile. "I didn't get much sleep cause of someone so he's just screwed anyway."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know my Momma would take our phones away for trying to break up a marriage." Mason said while Alex just laughed at him.

"Okay, we've missed something in that sentence and I don't want to know what that thing is. I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Nate said with his brother's agreeing with him.

"Yea, I'm with the wanna be Jonas Brother's over here." Caitlyn said smiling when she saw Nate's face get angry. "And with that said I'll be on my way." She said running away before Nate could catch up with her do who knows what.

"I hope they get married one day." Alex said still looking into the way they both ran.

"Yea me too." Ella said agreeing with Alex, like always.

"Me third." Mason said.

"Me fourth." Shane said and as if on Que Jason got in on it too.

"ME FIFTH!" He screamed real loud making sure everyone heard him. They all started laughing.

"Anyway, anyone wanna hang with us today?" Mason ask them as they all looked down with there heads.

"Sorry can't. Me and Ella are going out on a date later." Jason said with a sheepish look on his face. Ella had that same look on her face too.

"I would love to, but I'm going to Mitchie's to hang with her since she's been sick the last two or three days. I'm so sorry guys." Shane said looking down with the same look as his brother and Ella.

"That's okay I guess we could just hang with Hannah cause when Harper is sad you have to leave her alone. If you don't then I feel sorry for you." Alex said making everyone laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex had just stepped foot of the football filed. She was looking for a certain boy who everyone felt sorry for since Alex didn't have much sleep last night. She was looking around till she found her brother hanging with his girlfriend and none other then boy she was looking for. Boy was he in for it right now.

"ZEKE! I need to have a word with you alone." Alex said once she spot him. Justin and Juliet were trying not to laugh at how she was being.

"I'm sorry for ya Zeke. Tell me how it goes later." Justin said as he walked off with Juliet. They were both still trying not to laugh to much.

"Yea Zeke and heads up, I heard she didn't have much sleep last night. Your just screwed little buddy." Juliet said as her and Justin were walking off.

"What do you want Alex?" Zeke ask with a sigh as they were left alone. He didn't like being left alone with Alex mostly cause she scared him.

"I wanna know why you broke my best friends heart?" Alex said with a little bit of red in her eyes. Zeke looked kinda sad there for a minute.

"She liked me that much. I thought breaking up with her would give her a better fighting chance." He told Alex with a sigh. You could tell he was kinda sad. "Did you know today would've been our six month anniversary?"

"Yea why do you think she isn't at school today? She couldn't handle seeing you with the evil twins." Alex told him with still a mad look on her face. "Why did you do that to her? She was so in love with you. Could you not see it or something?"

"That wasn't it. I loved her just as much believe me. I did that cause the twins said if I didn't that she would have a bad time here. She already does enough, so I thought not going out with her would make school easier on her." Zeke told Alex while she had a little smile come to her face.

"Dang what I'm going to do to those stupid head girls when I see them next." Alex said mumbling to herself. "Zeke, you should know by now that Harper don't care what they say. As long as she has you by her side she doesn't care." She told him. He just looked down.

"I know that now." He told her still not looking up at her.

"Then do something about it." She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world cause it was.

"Its to late now. I've messed up with her big time. I wish I could but its to late for us now. She would never take me back." Zeke said looking like he was about to cry.

"Maybe its not to late for you two."

"What do you mean Alex? I've screwed it up with the most beautifulest girl in the world. There's no way she would take me back." Zeke told her with a frown. He wanted to cry so bad. Alex could tell you this much.

"Look after what you did to her I don't really like you that much. I can tell that your sorry for your mistake, so I'm going to help you get her back. It won't be that hard. Trust me, I've being match making my whole life." She told him with a laugh. He just gave her a scared look.

"Okay, but still, I don't know about this." He told her but he went along with it anyway. "If your that much of an expert then I'll let you do what you do best."

"Trust me I've been doing this for a while." Alex told him with an evil smile. "Let the fun begin now." She whispered to herself. She started laughing a little to herself.

* * *

_Okay, so just a couple more chapters then this story is over! =(_

_I know its kinda sad, but on the bright side I'm working on another Mason and Alex story!_

_Well, its mostly Alex, but it has them as a couple in it some!_

_I'm going to delete my crossover story of_ **Camp Rock** _and_ **Wizards Of Waverly Place**_!_

_Someone else can take over my_ **High School Musical** _squeal if they want!_

_My_ **Cry** _story is almost done also! =)_

_I'm going to finish that and and this story before I start uploading my new story!_

_I won't tell yall nothing on it till I upload the trailer! =)_

_All you need to know about it is there normal, kinda, and its Zeke and Harper and Alex and Mason! =)_

_I think yall might like it!_

_ I hope you will anyway! =)_

_Well, that's all for now!_

_If there's any mistakes in it I'm sorry and just let me know!_

_Hope you liked this chapter! =)_

_Bye for now! =)_


	14. Malex time, Boys time, & Girls time

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"Mason put me down now!"

"No why should I Alex?" Mason said to her with a smirk. They were at Alex's house cause Mason wanted to spend some time away from his little sister. He loved her she was just annoying after a while.

"Because my phone is going off and I need to answer it." Alex told him with a laugh. Indeed it was going off. She new it was Mitchie of all people cause of the song that was playing.

"Tell them to leave you alone. Tell Mitchie that this is Malex time." Mason said to Alex. She just gave him a look. "What? Its our names put together. You know, Mason and Alex."

"Yea I know, but its still weird." Alex told him. She finally looked at her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said into it as Mitchie answered at the other end.

"Hey, so what are you doing right now Alex?" Mitchie ask once she answered the phone. Alex gave Mason a look as he was about to take the phone away.

"Well, according to Mason we're having 'Malex' time together right now." Alex said with a little giggle. Mitchie started laughing. "Mason Andrew Greyback, if you don't stop right now your fixing to be lonely." She told him as he stopped real quick. They had Mitchie laughing even harder by now. "So what's up Mitchie?"

"All of us girls were going to have a girl day and I was wondering if you wanted to join? I see your busy with Mason though. It would be you, me, Caitlyn, Ella, and Harper. Are you in?" Mitchie said pretty much in one breath. Alex thought about it and realized they hadn't had a girls day since Mason came along.

"Yea sure I'm up for it. Meet you at the mall in about an hour?" Alex ask still trying to get in some time with Mason as well. It was his only day of the week without Hannah.

"Sounds good to me. I'll let the other girls know, so you and lover boy just enjoy your time together. I got the rest covered." Mitchie told her and with that hung up the phone.

"I got to leave in about a hour, but till then its just me and you." Alex told him with a smile. She went up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm, we could kiss, or kiss, or kiss." Mason told her with a big smile. "Its your choice, just make the desion a good one for both of us." He told her with a laughing grin.

"I want to do all of them, but first," She told him getting real close to his face. He had his eyes closed leaning in, "You have to catch me." And with that she was off. He was right behind her. They were running all through the house. Alex dad stopped them.

"Alex what do you two think your doing?" He ask them with a disapproving look on his face. She just gave him a duh look.

"What does it look like were doing? We were running in the house. I think Max got a hold of ya dad." Alex told him with a giggle. He gave her a frown instead of a laugh.

"You already know I don't like him, so why bring him back to the house?" He ask her while she just rolled her eyes at him. She thought he was being a big baby on the whole entire subject. She didn't think Mason was that bad, but apparently her dad did think he was that bad. She went and gave him a fake smile.

"Don't worry dad, he won't be here but maybe a hour longer. Not that long. I'm going shopping with just the girls later since we haven't done that in a while." She told him with yet another fake smile. He gave her a big grin at that. "Speaking of that I need some money to go shopping with." She told him with a laugh watching his grin go to frown.

"Your going to be death of me child. You and all that money I spend on you. Going to football games, out of town with friends family's, and now shopping. Gosh if I new having a little girl would be this hard then I would've ask for another boy." He told her rambling on and on. Mason just kinda stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to say.

"Yea, yea, yea I heard this from mom this morning. What else is new? Just give me the money already please." She told him with a smile. "Yay, now I have 40 dollars."

"40 dollars? How did you do that?"

"I got my allowance of 20 from Mom and then told you that I needed another 20 for going shopping." Alex told him with a smirk while his mouth was open. "With that said I'll take me money now." She told him getting the money from his hands then taking Mason back up the stairs.

"You know that wasn't really nice of you to do to your dad." Mason told him as she layed on her bed while he sat on her bean bag chair in the room. "But that's one of the reasons I love you." He told her with a huge smile. She just smiled back at him then went and got a box that was hid under her dresser. "What's that and why do you keep it hid under there?" He ask her with a smirk getting up and going to the bed with her.

"This is the stuff 'Randy'," she said with air marks, "Gave to me while we were going out. I hide it under there cause no one ever thinks to look under there. Its kinda funny. Nobody knows about that hiding spot so you can't say anything about it." She told him with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, got it. Can't say anything about it. Why did you keep it these few years?" He ask her with a little smile. "I'm glad you liked them, but didn't that make you even sadder when you went back and looked at them?" He ask her with that same little smile on his face. She thought it was the cutest smile he had.

"Well, yea its going to make me sad looking at them, but I can't just throw away our memories together. I don't care which one of you there from. There still from you, which is all that matters." She told him with a smile.

"I know, but its just hard to look at the past knowing I hurt both of us. I hurt you by leaving and leaving you is what hurt me. I wouldn't eat for days at a time." He told her with a hurt face. Alex seen the hurt on his face and new she had to do something.

"I tell you what, if I keep this hidden real good to were you can't see it can I still keep it then?" She ask him with her smile that she new would make him melt into her hands. It was the smile she only used on him.

"Yea, I guess that would be okay with me. Oh and just a quick question out of the blue. You still like to wear necklaces right? Oh and rings?" He ask her with a sly smile. She new he was up to something but just let it slide.

"Yea, I still like them a lot. There awesome to wear." She said with a smile. She put the stuff back were it came from til she could put it somewhere else. She went over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her giving her a kiss on the head since she had put her head on his chest. Just then he went and put a CD in its player. "Can I have this dance My Love?" He ask her with a curtsy.

"Why of course you may." Alex said with a giggle. What he had put in the CD player was the Boys Like Girls CD witch had there song on it. 'Two is Better Than One'. She had just about every CD you can name. She had Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Forever The Sickest Kids, Boys Like Girls, We The Kings, The Friday Night Boys, and even Justin Bieber with a lot of other stuff.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

"That was fun." She told him with a giggle. He just looked at her and smiled. "I'm putting in my favorite CD now." She told him and he laughed knowing that it was in fact The Friday Night Boys that she liked the most for some odd reason. "The only reason I like that CD is for the song 'Finding Me Out'." She said with a huge smile.

"You are crazy I hope you know that." Mason told her with a laugh. She gave him a 'duh' look which made him laugh even harder. "I swear I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You would go nuts and freak out having to play with your sister all the time." She told him with a sly grin making him laugh. He just nodded his head.

"I probably would do that." He told her with a smile giving her a hug. Just then her phone went off. "Of course right during the best moments we have and a phone is going to go off." He said muttering making her laugh.

_Molly Molly Makeout_

_Any time, any guy_

_Just watch your back_

_You wont know what to do_

_Molly might makeout with you_

"Who's the text from?" Mason ask her once she stopped dancing to her ring tone and actually answer the phone. She just laughed at him then her smile turned upside down. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mason but the text was from Ella saying change of plans and to meet outside my house now. I'm sorry our time gets cut short, but we're still on for our date night tomorrow night." She told him with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry bout it Alex. You just go and have fun with your friends and text me when you get done. If you want you can come over later." He told her with a smile. They went out the door and in to the sub shop. "Bye My Love I love you." He told her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Bye Mason I love you too." She told him and with that went out side to meet the four girls waiting on her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Isn't this top the cutest thing you'll ever see?" Caitlyn ask looking at in the mirror that was in the shop. Alex could careless if she was being honest. She was mostly looking for something nice to wear, and something for Mason all for under 50 dollars. She somehow found 10 bucks she already had in her pants.

"Yea it really it is. What do you think Alex?" Mitchie ask since all the other girls were agreeing with her. "Alex? Alex? ALEX!" Mitchie yelled at her getting her out of her daydream.

"Hmm, yea what?" Alex ask after they got her attention. She looked at all four girls staring at her. She put her phone away like she hadn't had it out texting Mason. They all new she had.

"Don't play dumb with us." Mitchie told her with a smirk on her face.

"Yea we know you were texting Mason." Caitlyn told her with a smirk like Mitchie's. They all kept staring at her with the eyes.

"Yea even I know that and I'm not the smartest one around." Ella told her while they all just laughed at what she at said. "What? You know its true."

"Well? Were waiting Alex." Harper told trying to get answers just like the other three. She wasn't to pleased with her break up with Zeke yet but was slowly getting there. "You know you can tell us anything."

"I know its just I don't know. I just didn't want to come shopping I guess. Today was his only time off from Hannah and I guess I was wanting to spend it with him." She told them with a sheepish smile.

"Wait." Harper said to the other girls getting confused looks from them. "Is today the sixteenth?" She ask getting nods from all the other girls. "I know what's going on."

"What do you me- oh I get it now too." Mitchie said with a big smile on her face. Caitlyn and Ella were still a little confused. "So you got a date with Mason tonight?" That's when the other two girls got it as well.

"Actually its tomorrow night but, yea, and your point is? Its just a regular date like any other I've ever had." Alex told them like it nothing.

"No for one cause its your one month anniversary." Caitlyn said going to get random clothes in Alex's size. She came back with some stuff. "There you go. Go try these on."

"And for two Alex, its yalls first ever date just the two of you." Ella said getting more stuff around the place. "What's your clothes budget since you still gotta get Mason something?"

"Umm, since I only have 50 dollars then I'd say about 25." Alex told her while in the dressing room. She liked some of the clothes she was getting.

"What kinda date is it? You know, so we know what you need to wear." Mitchie told her with a smile. She was looking for some stuff along with the other girls around her.

"I think he said its casual. Going to the movies or the park. He said dress up a little but still have casual in it as well." She told them not liking were this was going.

"What time is the date? So we know when to leave you alone. But you have to tell us after you get home. In fact were all staying the night with you and Harper tomorrow." Caitlyn said with a little smile. She had have some part in this question game.

"I think he said its around six o'clock. I'm not totally sure. Here's my phone text him and ask him." Alex told them showing her phone. Mitchie took the phone and went texting away.

"So what have you got him yet?" Harper ask as Alex was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. To be honest she didn't know what to get him just yet.

"I don't know yet." She told them coming out of the dressing room. "Hey guess what do you think about this outfit? I kinda like it." She said twirling around. There mouths dropped.

"That is totally amazing on you." Mitchie told her with a smile.

"I love it! It fits your body shape just right." Ella said to her with a huge smile on her face.

"Mason is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Caitlyn said to her. Then came the one's she wanted most opinion.

"I love it Alex. It makes you look really beautiful." Harper said and with that Alex had the biggest smile on her face.

"Then I'm going to bye it."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So dude why did you come over here instead of hanging with Alex?" Jason ask seeing Mason at his front door. That wasn't really usual of him.

"Well, she went shopping with the girls and I need to ask a favor of you guys." Mason said just as Shane and Nate came down the stairs with Frankie right behind them.

"I need you guys to watch Hannah tomorrow at around six. Mom should get home at eight. I don't know if me and Alex will be done with our date by then or not. If we are then I'll come pick her up, but if not then mom will. So can yall watch her? Please?" Mason ask them. He just wanted his night with Alex to go perfect. That wasn't to much to ask of. Was it?

"Oh yea my girlfriend is coming over. You three have to watch her. Please? I'll take her to my room to play and you won't even know were there." Frankie said to his three older brothers.

"Well, I guess we could. Maybe we could even get the girls over here to help us with it all." Nate said sounding a little hesitant. He wasn't really that great with kids.

"Yea I mean its just Hannah. How much trouble could she be to handle?" Shane ask thinking of it as nothing. He just smiled over at Mason. "Sure we'll watch your sister, but you have to tell us how the date went when you get back." Shane said laughing at Mason's face.

"Fine. Hannah will already be bugging me anyway about it so three more won't hurt the list. You guys want to see what I got her?" He ask and they all nodded. "Now Frankie, you can't go telling Hannah cause then she'll go tell Alex and it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Okay Mason, I won't tell Hannah. I promise." Frankie said with his hand over his heart.

"Okay, well here it is." He said showing them something in a little box. He hoped Alex liked it cause that thing cost him a lot of money to bye. It took up all his babysitting money he got from his mom and his brother when he baby sat for them.

"That thing is nice Mason." Is what he got from Shane. He was more harder on the edges then his two brothers.

"Oh its so shiny and pretty." Jason had said being a little more out there than any of his brother's. It was just the way he was and couldn't help it.

"That thing looks like it cost a lot of money." Frankie said looking at how expensive it looked. "Were can I find a cheaper kind of that for Hannah?"

"Its beautiful Mason. She'll love it." Nate said being the most sensitive of all the brother's. It was just kinda obvious he would say that since he's known Alex the longest.

"Yea I hope she likes it. I picked it out special just for her." Mason said looking at the thing in the box. He smiled knowing, and hoping he was right, that Alex would love it.

* * *

_Okay, so her ring tone deal was_ The Friday Night Boys _'_**Molly Makeout**_'_**!**

_You should go look them up on youtube cause there just that awesome! =)_

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have another one out tomorrow or the day after!_

_So did you have a great Christmas?_

_Mine was pretty good since I got a guitar! =)_

_Oh yea, living large now lol!_

_Well, Merry belated Christmas and have a Happy New Year! =)_

_Let me know if you see any mistakes and again I'm so sorry about those!_

_I'm going to bed so tell me what you think in a review!_

_Bye for now!_


	15. Malex date night

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"Alex why are you all dressed up?" Teresa ask her only daughter. It was the next night and Alex was getting ready for Mason to pick her up. She just gave her mom a smile.

"I'm waiting on Mason to pick me up for our first date." Alex told her mom looking at the clock on the T.V a lot. "And he's a little late." Just then her phone went off she looked at it and saw it was Mason. "Oh well, never mind he sent me a message saying he was going to be late and that he would explain when he got here."

"Well have fun on your first date." Teresa told Alex making her smile. She couldn't help but be excited for her daughter. She finally found a boyfriend after about two years of hurt. She finally moved on even if it was with the one who caused the problem in the first place. Just then the door rang. "Ah Mason, well come on in." She said once she saw who it was.

"Thank you Mrs. Russo. Alex I'm so sorry I'm late, but I had a hard time making Hannah stay with Frankie. She said she didn't like him anymore so she shouldn't have to stay." Mason said rambling on and on. Finally Alex just kissed him to shut him up.

"That's better, now look Mason. You text me you would be late so I'm not mad. When you got here you explained it too. So stop rambling please." Alex told him and he nodded. She took his hand in hers. "Bye mom, well be back later. Maybe a little late cause I'm sure were stopping by the Gray's on the way home."

"Okay sweetie, just have fun." She shouted back from the stairs. Alex smiled at the response and with that they left. She smiled knowing this night would be just perfect.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So Alex, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you that you look beautiful." Mason said as she smiled. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark blue v-neck shirt. She had on red high heels, cause let's face it she was still the same old Alex. Her hair was curled slightly and she had on very light make up.

"Thank you Mason. You look pretty good yourself." She told him with a giggle. He did look pretty good. He had on an old dark gray t shirt, with his best jeans, Alex thought they were church jeans, and his favorite shoes. His hair was messed up as usual. She just kept giggling at him.

"What's so funny with you tonight?" He ask her as she just started laughing more at him. He just gave her his look. He wanted to figure it out so badly.

"Your hair is just to messed up." She said in a fit of giggles. He gave her a weird look. She just gave him a cross eyed look making him laugh with her. "So tell me again why you had me dress up a little for a park date?"

"Cause its our first month anniversary and you said you always will love the park. I thought we could play on the stuff a little later after we eat." Mason told her with a smile. She just gave him a laugh. "So do you want to get your gift before or after we eat?"

"Umm, how about before?" She told him and he nodded his head to her. He was nervous not knowing if she would like her gift he got her. It was real special to him cause it showed that he really cared. "So do you want to go first? If your that nervous I can go instead?" She told him with a giggle. He hated that she new him so well.

"Umm, sure if you want to you can go first." He told her still a little nervous. She just giggled a little more and handed him a round looking box. "Oh that's so cool Alex! I love it!" He said looking at the dog tag she got him. It really was neat. On the front of it had a picture of them both. On it had there name, his on top and hers on the bottom. The back of it said 'Two Is Better Than One.' "That's really neat. I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either till I went into a random shop and saw it and new how much you loved your dog tags for whatever reason. I thought that would be the best gift I could get ya." She told him with a satisfied look that she done good. She new he would like it. He always was into the weird stuff like that.

"Okay time for your gift. I don't know how you'll like it, so don't get to mad at me if you don't like it that much." Mason told her as she got her square shaped box from him. She smiled loving it so far.

"Mason, how did you? Why did you? Is that what I think it is?" She said trying to ask all her questions at one time. She was in tears by now. She looked down at the rings in her hand. They were so beautiful it wasn't even funny. They had on the front part 'Alex & Mason (Malex) Forever'. On the inside of the ring had 'Two Is Better Than One'.

"Now, Alex this is a promise ring. It shows that we'll wait for each other and get married one day. You don't have to wear-" Before he could finish Alex had done jumped up from the table and gave him a big kiss on the lips. He just smiled at her. "I take that as a 'yes' then." He said with a smirk. Alex was still in tears by now.

"Of course! There so beautiful. I love it so much! That's the best thing anyone has ever given me." She told him with a smile on her face. She loved moments like these. They were what made life great. "I love you Mason. Happy one month anniversary."

"I love you too My Love. Happy one month anniversary to you too." He told her giving her another kiss on the lips. With that they went and ate there food then went on the swings. "So are you having fun on our first date?"

"I sure am! This is the only date I've been on so it is the best date." She told him with a laugh. He just smiled at her and she smiled back to him. "So how are things with your brother and his meanie but wife?" She ask him with her arms crossed. She didn't like Abby even if she had only met her once. Mason and Jacob had finally fixed there differences.

"There doing good. Jacob said he wanted to divorce her but she threaten if he did that he would never see his kids again. Those kids are his life, so he's staying for them." Mason said explaining it to her the best he could. "He's just so heart broken he can't see strait. He knows she's cheating but she won't let him go."

"Well, that's not right. I hate it when people do that. its not nice. After everything I've seen in the past couple of years. Its hard. She's just going to make those kids grow up and hate her." Alex said getting mad. She hated stuff like this. It brought back some really bad memories of another friend who moved.

"Yea, it kinda reminds me of that friend we had in seventh grade. What was her name, oh um, Maddie. Yea with her parents and her siblings." Mason said. His heart really did go out to her. She dealt with a lot in her life and all she ask for was a break. She got one. She is now a famous singer and songwriter. She writes her own songs.

"Yea, she e-mailed me saying she was doing great and that her sister was happier here than anything. She just moved right before you came back down here." Alex said with a smile. It was hard to believe she had a famous friend now. Her sister deserved to be happy after all the crap she went through with bullies.

"That's good. Is she still having family problems?" Mason ask not being to nosy. Maddie was hard to read and real quiet but when you needed help she was right there putting you before herself. They hated seeing her go but still talk to her from time to time.

"Yea since she got all this money her brother's mom is trying to get him back so when she gets child support it will be a lot of money." Alex said with a role of her eyes. "I've not ever met that woman and don't want too. They put up with a lot of crap. She's just hoping for a better year next year."

"I don't blame her. Since were talking about family, why exactly does your dad still not like me?" Mason ask her with a pain look. He didn't mean to take away her Father's trust.

"He thinks you'll hurt me again. I keep telling him you won't, but he just don't believe me anymore. Not that he ever did." Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey look at me." Mason said making her look his way. "Don't ever say he don't trust you. I bet he trust you with all his heart since you are his daughter. Its me he don't trust." Mason told her with a smile kissing her on the lips. "I love you and you love me. That's all we need right now."

"Yea your right. I'll talk to him about it all later. Right now all that matters is our date." She told him swinging on the swing she was on. "So push me!" She said with a giggle as they went back to being five year old kids.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I see them walking up the steps!" Hannah yelled as everybody gathered around the door. It was her by Frankie who was by Shane followed by Mitchie then Nate with Caitlyn by her was Jason then Ella and finishing it off was Harper. Just then Alex and Mason walked in the door. "Well how did it go? Did she like her ring?"

"Oh my gosh Hannah can you give us time to get in the door before you go asking me questions?" Mason ask her while Hannah just gave him an impatient look.

"Okay your inside now. So did she like her ring? I told you not to get her that? Wait before I say that did she like it?" Hannah ask rambling on and on like nobody was there.

"Well, Hannah, why don't you just ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll tell you if she liked it or not." Mason said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Hannah I liked it so much. Its the best thing I've ever gotten." Alex told her with a giggle. Hannah had a satisfied look on her face.

"See Mason I told you she would like it. You just kept going on and on about how you weren't sure. Well, you should listen to me more." Hannah said with a smirk. Mason just rolled his eyes at her.

"Why yes I should so listen to my little sister more." He told her in a sarcastic voice. She just gave him a smile not knowing he was being sarcastic.

"I'm glad we agree." Hannah told him and with that she turned around going to Frankie's room so they could go play more video games. Everyone was laughing by now.

"I sometimes wonder if there's something wrong with her." Alex said out of nowhere. They forgot everybody else was there having to much fun watching Mason and his little sister.

"Yea, so how did your first date with Mason go?" Mitchie ask her with a smile. She couldn't wait to hear all about it. Mason just gave her a weird eye. "What? I just wanna know, gosh!"

"I'm standing right here and you wanna talk about me? That's just, that's just, that's just, I should be used to it by now." Mason said not really knowing what to say. Alex just stood there laughing and smiling. "Why are you giggling?" Mason ask putting his arms around her from behind. He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Your just acting crazy. That's all I'm laughing at." She told him looking up into his eyes and giving him a kiss on the lips. "You know we still have people to hook up? I think two more couples and that's it."

"Yea I know. Your plan better work on that one. When is she suppose to be here?" Mason ask her. He didn't want his brother with Abby anymore. It was annoying. Everyone was still staring at them.

"I'll tell you later." She said as she went up to Mitchie and the rest of the girls. Mason followed the boys to the kitchen. They needed to get there plans together.

"So, again, how did your date go with Mason?" Mitchie ask her one more time hopping for an answer this time. Alex just gave her a huge smile.

"It went good. He got me this ring. Its a promise ring." Alex said showing it off to them. They just smiled. "Yea he said he didn't tell Hannah about till last minute where he new she wouldn't go telling me." She told them with a giggle.

"That's sweet." Caitlyn said with Ella nodding her head. "Why can't we have boyfriends like that?" Caitlyn ask while shaking her head.

"Cause they wouldn't know how to be romantic even if it was printed in easy to follow instructions." Ella said with a laugh. And that much of it was true. They were just those kinda boys.

"Well, I'm glad for ya Alex. You deserve someone too. No matter how against it you were." Harper told her with a smile. Alex had a smile too.

"Yea funny when thinking back on how against everything I was." Alex said with a smile. She was being honest too. It really was weird.

"Well, it just shows you that everyone grows up when there ready too." Mitchie said while Alex went to open her mouth she beat her to it. "And no I don't know when Max is going to grow up."

"Dang it was worth a shot." Alex said while everyone just laughed. These were the moments they wanted to remember.

* * *

_Okay, so I am so sorry to some of yall for promising to have this out then taking forever to do so. I've been so busy trying to get things done down here at my house and everything with Christmas and New years. Its just been a interesting start of the year. Well, not a good way to start the year, so anyway here is the next chapter! I hope I can get the rest of the story written today and just post it maybe once a week or something! NO PROMISES on that one, so don't get mad if that don't happen! Anyway sorry if its boring the next two chapters should have some good stuff in them! =) I'm thinking maybe three, four, or five chapters left! Not many! =( Its been fun making this story though! Well tell me what you think in a review! Let me know if anything is miss spelled too! Bye for now! =)_


	16. Aunt Rosie, you know each other & Zarper

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"Harper are you okay?" Alex ask as she went down the basement stairs to Harper's room. Out of all her friends Harper was her favorite. She new her better than anyone new her. "Harper?" Alex said one more time not seeing her still. She heard some one rustling in cloth fabric. "Are you down here Harper?" She ask her one last time.

"Yea I'm just working on my latest clothes line. Its called the 'Look my boyfriend cheated on me' line. What do you think about it?" Harper ask as she showed Alex one of the shirts. It had a picture of Zeke's face on it with a big 'x' on it. Above it said 'cheater'. "Well?" Harper ask her a last time. Alex was hesitant on how to answer it.

"It looks good Harper." Alex said and Harper gave her a look that said 'I know your lying to me'. "Fine, I'll be honest, that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen." With that said Harper sloped down.

"I know Alex, but I'm so mad that he would do that to me." She told her with a sad look on her face. Alex thought about it a little and new this wouldn't help her much.

"Technically, he didn't cheat on you." Alex said with a 'please bare with me hear' look. She got to thinking again. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but you know its the truth. Give 'em another chance cause I know he's sorry. He was crying the other day in front of me." She told her with a serious face on her.

"Maybe Alex, but that doesn't mean I can ever trust him again. Its gonna take a lot to get me to trust him again, if I ever do trust him at all." She told her with a sad face. She was starting to cry again. It took a lot to make her cry. "So what is your plan to get us back together?"

"What are you talking about Harper? I don't understand." Alex said trying not to agree with anyone. Just acting to crazy like she always does.

"I'm not stupid Alex. I know that you and Mason are always going around getting people together. I'm not crazy. Everyone knows what you've been doing." Harper said making Alex sigh.

"Fine you caught us on that one. But were not going to help you get back together with Zeke." She told her as Harper gave her a weird look.

"Your not?"

"Nope I'm going to give you this video I made that's going to help you decide. I know you don't like me doing this but just watch it then think your answer through." Alex said putting the video in and walking out of the room. Harper sat there on her bed and watched the video with tears in her eyes as Zeke came on talking. She started laughing some.

"_Alex how is this suppose to get me Harper back_?" She saw Zeke asking still looking into the video camera, but trying to talk to Alex. "_It makes no sense_."

"_Just tell Harper how you feel already. The camera is on I hope you know_." Alex told him trying not to laugh at his face expression.

"_Oh so that's what that red dot means. I had no idea_." He told her in a sarcastic voice. You could hear Mason in the back ground laughing his butt off.

"_Would you just talk to Harper already_." Alex ask screaming at him. He rolled his eyes at the camera but meaning to do it at Alex. Harper was still on her bed laughing finding the argument funny between them. "_You know I've not ever really liked you and your making me realize more and more why. I could not help you get my best friend back at all_." Alex told him making his eyes get big.

"_No don't do that_!" He told her with his hands in front of him.

"_Great then start talking to Harper already_." She told him while he started shaking everything out of him. She was not being a very patient person right now.

"_Okay, okay, just give me a minute. Gosh, Mason control your girlfriend_." He said just as the camera started shaking then in went off and then Alex came on the screen again.

"_Okay, Harper I'm not going to tell you what I did to him cause you would kill me, but he's ready to tell you his side of the story now._" Just then the camera got moved to show Mason's face.

"_And just in case you do find out what happen to him, just know that I tried to stop her she just wouldn't listen_." Mason said into the camera. Alex smacked him on top of the head. "_Oww, what was that for?_" He ask her rubbing his head.

"_Anyway Harper, here is Zeke to tell you how he feels_." She said into the camera and then put his face on the screen.

"_Okay Harper, the reason I broke up with you is not because I wanted one of the twins. I could care less about those two there idots_." He said to her taking in a deep breath.

"_Oh yea you tell it little weirdo_." Alex said from behind the camera. Zeke and Mason both gave her a look. You couldn't see the look Mason was giving her, but he was. "_Oh I'm sorry, so um, yea carry on please_."

"_Anyway, I'm sorry I broke up with you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hurt myself just as much as I did you. I'm so sorry. They threaten me that if I didn't break up with you they would make your lives hell. I didn't want them doing that to you so I agreed. I thought about it later and realized I did the wrong thing._" He told her. By now he was in tears. "_So Harper, baby will you please take me back?_"

The video stopped there. With a 'the end' at the end of the video. Harper sat on her bed trying to figure out what she should do. It was, after all, up to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex had gone back up the stairs to were Mason was at in the house. She went and sat right beside him. Just as she was getting comfortable the door bell rang. "Ugh." Alex said as she got up. Mason started laughing. "You think this is funny?" She ask as she got to the door.

"I think this is very funny." He told her just as she answered the door. He was still laughing. She gave him a death glare as the person came in. "Oh my gosh, I wish I could of got that on video."

"Yea I'm sure you did." She told him in a sarcastic voice. She went and sat back down.

"What no hug for your very young looking Aunt?" The person ask at the door. Alex looked over to see who it was and smiled. She ran and gave her a hug.

"Aunt Rosie, why are you hear so early?" Alex ask her 24 year old Aunt. Hard to believe she was that old since she looked younger than that. It really was. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Mason Greyback."

"Well, its nice to meet you Mason. I've heard a lot about you." She told the young boy in front of her. He smiled at her and shook her hand. "I'm sorry I only take hugs." She told him getting a hug from him.

Alex started laughing. "Okay Aunt Rosie I think you've hugged him enough. Mason this is my Aunt Rosaleen but we call her Rosie." She told him with a smile. She gave him a big hug. "So how long you here for Aunt Rosie?"

"Til, your mom gets tired of me. By the way were is your mother?" She ask her trying not to laugh. Ah the things they use to do. "I'm joking Alex, but I'm here for probably a month or so."

"Cool, I get my favorite Aunt here for that long? Someone smack me." She said laughing a little just then Harper came down the stairs in a hurry. "Harper were are you going?"

"To find Zeke and tell him I'm going to give him another chance." Harper said running out the door. Just then she came back in. "Oh, hey Aunt Rosie talk to ya later."

"Alex I need a favor from you." Aunt Rosie said for a little bit.

"Yea sure what is it?" She ask her. with a worried look on her face.

"You remember me going out with that guy who had the six year old little girl?" She ask while Alex nodded her head yea. "Well, they didn't have any family and he died not to long ago."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. You told us you just stopped seeing each other." Alex said getting a weird look on her face. She didn't understand that much.

"I know because your mom just didn't get it. Anyway, since he doesn't have any family, and he didn't tell me this, he put me as his little girls guardian in his will. I don't know how to take care of a little girl. I was wondering if you would talk your mom into taking care of her for a little while. To show her what a real family is like." She told her with a little smile. "Please? For me."

"Yea I can do that." Alex said with a sigh. "So were is this little girl at?"

"Thank you so much Alex. You always were my favorite niece." She said with a smile.

"I'm your only niece." She told her with a laugh. She hugged her. "So were is this little girl?"

"She's down stairs right now cause she didn't want to come in." She said as they went down the stairs to get her. Alex smiled when she saw her down there. Just then Jacob, Hannah, and his two little kids walked in the door.

"Hannah wait up a minute." Jacob said coming through the door with two little kids in his hands. Hannah just kept walking til she saw Alex and Mason.

"No Jacob what kind of brother are you? I can't stand your ugly little dumb wife." Hannah said seeing the little girl she stopped walking. "Who is this little girl?"

"Hi my name is Lizzy." The little girl said a little shy. "I'm her with Miss. Rosie." She said as Hannah looked up at the older woman.

"How old are ya Lizzy?" Hannah ask her eying her up and down. "I'm seven years old."

"I'm six years old." Lizzy said holding up six fingers.

"That's nice." Hannah said making Lizzy's smile fall a little. "Mason get this dumb stupid head of an older brother away from me." Hannah said getting away from Jacob. "He's mean and won't even dump his wife, who he knows is cheating on him. I saw her kiss another man and he won't believe me. I don't lie when it comes to that kinda stuff and you know it."

"Hannah you don't get it. If I break up with my wife like you say I should then I can't see my kids ever again. Don't you like seeing your niece and nephew?" Jacob ask Hannah getting down to her eye level. Alex went and got two high chairs and put the two little one's in them.

"Yes I like seeing them. But I don't like how that skank head is treating my older brother." Hannah said making everyone's mouth fall open.

"Were did you learn that work from little miss Greyback?" Mason ask his little sister still not believing she had just said that. Alex was looking around.

"I heard Alex calling one of the girls at school that over the phone with Mitchie. Don't get own to her for that cause I was eve's dropping." Hannah said with her head down.

"Okay Aunt Rosie, I think its time you meet the rest of us over here." Alex said getting Hannah out of trouble. She got to Hannah's height and whispered in her ear. "If you stop listening in on my conversations then I'll get you out of trouble with your brother." Alex said while Hannah agreed.

Jacob finally looked up at Alex's Aunt. "Yea um, who is this we have here?" Jacob ask getting lost in Rosie's eyes. Alex smiled at that and nudged Mason to look up. He did and smiled at what he saw.

"Aunt Rosie, this is Mason's younger sister Hannah, his older brother Jacob and Jacob's little kids Addison and Jared." Alex said pointing to each one. "Jacob this is my Aunt Rosie and her little one Lizzy."

"Wait that sounds familiar. You didn't happen to go to school down here did you?" Jacob ask her and she nodded. He thought about it a minute. "Wait a minute. Rosie as in Rosaleen? Rosaleen Sweet?" He ask her and she nodded her head once again. "Ah come on you have to remember me. We use to get in so much trouble at school. Its me Jacob Greyback, well, know Black." He told her and her face lit up.

"Oh yea, I forgot about all that. It was me and you til about ninth grade. Then Abby moved in and joined our little group. Gosh that was so long ago. Do you remember in seventh grade when we tried to climb that old tree? We fell and both of us broke an arm. Good times." Rosie said with a smile. "So how's it going? we have to get caught up sometime."

"Yea we do." Jacob said and that's when Alex and Mason looked at each other getting an idea. Mason spoke up.

"You know, Jacob, if you want to go catch up now then me and Alex can watch the four little one's for you two." Mason said to them and at the same time Lizzy and Hannah started yelling.

"I'm not a little one!" They said screaming then laughing at each other. Alex laughed a little at that.

"Are you sure?" Jacob ask them ignoring the two older girls. He wasn't so sure about it.

"Yea Alex are you sure you can handle four kids all at once?" Rosie ask her with an uneasy smile.

"Yea I'm sure heck, we can invite over all the gang and get Nate to bring Frankie." Alex said with a smile. Mason nodded his head.

"No Alex, me and Frankie aren't talking and he aint taking over my new best friend." Hannah said talking about Lizzy. Lizzy looked over at Hannah.

"Who is Frankie?" She ask her while Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Just my ex boyfriend is all." Hannah said walking up the stairs with Lizzy. Mason turned to look at Alex and gave her his eye.

"I blame you for her talking about boyfriends at the age of seven." Mason said making everyone else laugh that was with them. Alex just shook her head.

* * *

**Well, how did you like this chapter?**

**I thought about maybe a squeal if yall want it?**

**Just let me know in a review!**

**And thanks to all who is reviewing cause of you guys I have 80 views on this story! =)**

**That's the most I've ever had on a story! **

**I'm working on a new Malex story called '**_Boys With Girlfriends_**'! **

**I may put out a smaple of the first chapter on the next chapter of this! =)**

** I've only got two chapters but it won't be a long a story!**

**Maybe three or four chapters long, maybe five!**

**I don't know yet!**

**But tell me what you think about that squeal story to this! **

**It wouldn't be much but, hey who knows what I may come up with! ;)**

**Well, tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Bye for now! =)**


	17. The Bad News

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

"How did we get talked into this?" Mitchie ask seeing the three older one's Lizzy, Hannah, and Frankie fighting. It was really weird then Addison being three and wanting to act older was following them around. "Seriously do you guys realize that before long that will be all of us."

"What are you talking about Mitchie?" Shane ask her while she was in his arms. Alex had Jared in her hands right then holding on to him and kissing his head every once in a while.

"Well, think about it. Before long its going to be us with the little kids and married. Then those five right here well be our age. Its kinda weird." Mitchie said with the shake of her head. Everyone got to thinking about it and was silent. Alex finally spoke up.

"Don't go thinking about the future. Be lucky we have right now. I don't wanna be this age right now then wake up tomorrow and have three different kids." Alex said while everyone laughed.

"So that's how many kids your wanting us to have?" Mason ask her with his eyebrow lifted up. Everyone was really laughing by now and Alex just gave him a look. "Well, I might as well know now. That way we can get a head of the game."

"No I don't want that many kids. Maybe one or two. I just don't want three." Alex said with the two year old still in her lap.

"Well, what if I want four or five kids?" Mason ask her. All the guys in the room started laughing a little while the girls smacked them one good one.

"Like I said I don't want three kids. I didn't say nothing about not wanting more than that." Alex said with a wink. All the girls started bursting out laughing at Mason's face. "That is okay with you Mason right?"

"Um, yea its for sure okay with me." He told her with a smirk. All of a sudden you could hear yelling and some one getting beat up. They got up and went to look and saw Frankie getting beat up by Lizzy. Alex went and got her off of him. "What is going on here?" Mason ask them.

"He told me my dad died because he didn't want me anymore. That's not right." Lizzy said with an angry face. She was not a girl to cry. Her dad taught her to be tough.

"Hey Hannah why don't you take her to my room then come back down here." Alex said as Hannah did as was told. She took Lizzy up to Alex's room then came back down to the rest of them. Alex handed the little one off to Mason and went up to her room.

"Its not fair Alex." Lizzy said as Alex sat down on her bed that Lizzy was laying on.

"What's not fair Lizzy?" Alex ask her with a smile. Hard to believe this little one was a six year old. She took some of Lizzy's brown hair and moved it out of her face.

"I've lost both my parents. My mom died when she had both my siblings. She was lucky enough to have me. My baby sister got stolen from the hospital then my little brother got taken by the same people. He was only two. Its not fair. Nobody will tell me what happen to my dad. All I know is he was at the park were they found his body." Little Lizzy told Alex. She wasn't in tears though. Alex was.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I didn't know that much had been done to you." Alex said looking her in the eyes. "You don't act like your six though. Are you sure your not older than that?"

"I am older than that. I'm really eight almost nine. I said that cause I really don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore so I thought I would lie." Lizzy said to Alex. "I just miss my older sister. She would always make me feel better, but she lives far away now." Lizzy said making Alex confuse.

"I thought you were the oldest?" Alex said with a confused face. Lizzy laughed.

"I am the oldest. She isn't really my older sister, but we grew up together. Her mom use to be my babysitter and we got real close. She's about your age I think. She wasn't that far away from me at one time, but one of daddy's ex girlfriend wouldn't let me see her, so we lost contact."

"What her name?" Alex ask. She remembered something that caught her eye and wanted to make sure she was right before going and confusing some stuff.

"Her name was Maddie. She was the bestest person in the world to me. She didn't treat me like a little kid. She treated me like a real person. My daddy was the one to teach her how to ride a bike. When she out grew one of them, she new I liked it a lot and gave it to me." Lizzy said with a smile. Alex got to thinking. "Well, thank you for listening to me Alex. You helped me out a lot. I wish I could see Maddie one more time."

"Did her last name happen to be Davidson?" Alex ask the little eight year old in front of her. She nodded her head and Alex smiled. "Well, maybe you can see her one more time again." She told her and Lizzy smiled.

"Do you really think so?" She ask her with a huge smile. "I see people on the t.v all the time that look just like her. Its not her though because her name is Aly Little."

"Yea, that is sad." Alex said smiling that she liked that kinda music. She was fixing to make her biggest dreams come true. "So what's your favorite song of her's?"

"Life Aint Easy is my favorite and Crazy Sisters. That's kinda weird but funny." Lizzy said with a laugh. Alex started laughing too remembering when that song was written.

"Yea that's my favorite songs too." Alex said just as they heard yelling come from down the stairs. They got up to go she what was going on.

"Alex you have to see this." Harper said getting tear eyed at what was on the news. Everyone but the little kids were in tears. Well, what was on the T.V. was a sad story. More reasons then one for the group of teens.

_"And in early news from this morning the body of the man has been identified as no other than Aly Little's father, Darrel Little." _The news reporter said showing pictures of the happy family. _"Now what's going to happen to Aly and her siblings? Can this family pull through? Don't forget she has done lost her mother after she gave birth to the twins. What's next for this strong good hearted pop star queen? Only time can tell. She will be in our prayers though."_

With that there was a click of the T.V. remote. Alex had her head in her hands. She was trying not to cry. She wasn't going to miss this funeral like she had to the death of Aly's mother. How much more could her best friend take before losing control and breaking down?

"We need to call her and make sure she's okay." Alex said to Mason after a little while. Email wasn't going to cut it and she said not to text her much but this was an emergency so it didn't matter as much.

"I know Alex." Mitchie said with a sigh. She didn't get to know her as well like the other's had. She still put a smile to her face with how strong that girl was though. "We can't though. I don't have her phone number." Mitchie said with another sigh. "And nobody else does either."

"Yea to bad." Alex said with a fake sigh. Nobody new that Alex had her phone number. Just then Jacob and Rosie walked through the door with sad expressions.

"Did you hear on the news Alex?" Aunt Rosie had ask her once she got inside. She wanted to cry. It was hitting everyone real hard to know that he had passed away.

"Yea we heard. Still, of all people, I never would've thought about him being the one to get killed like that. And they just dump his body somewhere." Alex said really in tears by now. Mason came over there to comfort her. "I just hope she is okay. I mean seriously I would love to call her but no one has her phone number."

"I know sweetie. Its hard to lose death in the family. Just calm down some. Imagine how Maddie feels." Rosie had told her making Lizzy look up when she head that name.

"You know Maddie too? Wait what do you mean how she feels? That Aly girl is a cover up to hide her. That was Maddie's dad who died wasn't it?" Lizzy ask holding her head down. This was not how Alex wanted her to find out. Alex nodded her head. "No not him. Anything but her parents. They were so nice to everyone they meet. This can't be happening." Lizzy said running out the door. Rosie went after her.

"I think it be best if everyone went home." Alex said in a low whisper. There's no way this was happening to her at that moment. She ran up the stairs.

"Jacob can you take Hannah with you? I need to talk to Alex and make sure she is okay." Mason ask and for once Hannah didn't argue with anyone. She new that Alex needed him more than ever.

"Yea I can take her with my two. I've decided something but I'll tell y'all about it later." Jacob said as he walked out the door with Addison and Jared in hands while Hannah was tagging along.

Mason had just got up the stairs. He wasn't taking the news to well either. He couldn't imagine at all how Maddie was. They new it hurt her way to much when her mother died. Now she's lost her dad too. She didn't have any other family and yet when she got to school she was all smiles and the same old her. Well, back when she was still at there school. This was hard on everyone for sure. It just wasn't that easy. Everyone was close to the Davidson family. It wasn't fair.

"Alex? Alex can I come in?" Mason ask knocking on the door. He her a low 'yea' from her and walked on in. She was on her bed crying. "Hey its gonna be okay."

"No its not." She told him through her tears. "They were like a second family to me. Always smiling and joking even if they were going through hard times. Not once did I hear from any of them 'my life sucks' or a 'I wish I could be better off'. They were thankful for what they had and didn't let anyone take it from them." She said to him crying in his arms. "I've got so many memories at there house."

"I know its hard now, but it'll get better." Mason told her rubbing her back. She smiled at him. "We should be praying for Maddie and her family right now. There the one's who need it." Mason said and she nodded.

"Oh how is her little sister going to take it? She is always close to her dad. Now he won't be there. I'm still a little worried for her sake but I know Maddie will take care of her." Alex said with a smile. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" She ask into the receiver.

"Alex? Alex is that you on the other end of the phone?" A voice ask into the phone. She wasn't crying which surprised Alex after she found out who it was.

"Yea this is her. Wait, is that you Madison?" Alex ask into the phone. She looked to see who had called and noticed that it was indeed Madison. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry what happen. Is there anything I can do for you?"

You could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Alex, don't be mad at me, but I'm coming home. For good right now. I can't take being down here anymore." She told her and that's when Alex's mouth fell wide open.

"You can't come home. You've got so much talent to share with the world. You haven't even been out there but maybe for a year. What about all your fans? Were are you going to live?" Alex ask throwing all these questions at her.

"Alex slow down with questions so I can answer them please." Maddie told her with a giggle. Alex smiled knowing that Maddie was okay and everything was going to be good. Or so she thought. "My fans know what's going on cause I just got out of an interview explaining it all. And I'm going back to the house we lived in before we moved. Right next to you."

* * *

**Oh no poor Maddie! =(**

**And when the squeal comes out its going to be called** _'Surviving Life's Lessons'_**.**

**Hmm, I wonder if anyone can guess why that is? ;)**

**Anyway I promised yall a sneak peek of the new five chapter long story** _'Boys with Girlfriends_' **didn't I?**

**Well, without futher or due here it is!**

**I hope you liked this story!**

**This is sad but just one more chapter of this! =(**

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now! =)**

* * *

_Boys With Girlfriends _

_Sneak peek_

_"I could introduce to my sister Madison and her best friend Harper, or even my girlfriend Jasmine." He told me and my mouth did a kinda frown. He had a girlfriend. Great. That was just great._

_"That would be great." I told him with a smile. "Hey maybe we could all hang out sometime this weekend?" I told him with a smile. It gave me time to get to know him better._

_"That sounds great. I could let you meet everyone so you won't be so alone when school starts Monday. How about tomorrow?" He ask me and I thought about it. All we were doing was unpacking. It gave me an excuse to get out of it._

_"Okay that sounds great." I told him with a smile. Of course I had faked it after finding out he had a girlfriend. That just wasn't my style. I've learned the hard way to not be friends with boys who have girlfriends._

_"You know what I'm late for dinner and mom is going to kill me so I'll just give you my number so you can text me or call me later. Will set up a time for tomorrow then." He told me giving me his number on my hand. I felt those dang sparks again. _

_"Okay here you can have mine too." I told him writing it on his hands. He got a shiver down his body and I tried not giggling. I just had that affect on people. "Just text me whenever you get done eating okay?"_

_"Sounds good to me." He said and right then I new that was his catch faze. I just giggle and with that said we went our separate ways. I felt my phone vibrating in my pockets I looked at it and saw it was Mason's number. I giggled. He was already texting me._

Just making sure u didn't give   
me a wrong number ;) - Mason

_"Aww, well that's okay. I'll see ya in school tomorrow. As soon as you get finish with the principal you come find us so I can see what classes we have together." Mason told me as we hugged. Jasmine put on a fake smile._

_"Aww, to bad you had to go. Just when we were getting to know each other too." She told me putting on a fake voice that was high pitched. I just smiled._

_"Yea to bad, oh and Mason be sure to tell Juliet I can't wait to see her for dinner next Friday. Justin invited her over. Can't believe his dorky self got a girlfriend before I can even find a boyfriend." I told him with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Mason. It was nice meeting you Jasmine." And with that I was off. Before I could leave I could already her Jasmine yelling at Mason about me._

_"I don't like her Mason! There's something about her that just seems weird." Jasmine yelled at him. I felt sorry for Mason. He had to deal with that._

_"I don't care what you think Jasmine. She's a really nice girl. You just got to get to know her better." Mason said to her quietly. It was then Jasmine's turn._

_"But she seems cold hearted to me. She isn't that nice and is very sarcastic. Why of all girls to hang with do you pick her? Can't go hang with your sister and her weird friend?" She said yelling even louder. How dare she call Harper weird. Oh it was on now. I was gonna make her life hell if I could. With that last thought I was out the door._


	18. The Funral

**Match Maker**

**

* * *

**

Mason walked into school the next day. He saw Alex sitting there like she had been crying. He didn't know what was happening anymore. She wasn't being herself. He was getting worried a little to much. That was never good when he got worried. He went over there and sat right beside Alex. She just layed her head on his shoulder.

"He really is gone Mason. I didn't get to say goodbye. He just left us all." Alex said talking about what they found out yesterday. Supposedly, the funeral will be back in New York. Were he was born and then Maddie was moving in that day. She had no other family so it was just her and her siblings.

"Come on Alex let's get you out of here. Were taking you home. Since you are going to his funeral later on today. Let's get you home and get you ready." Mason said being a good boyfriend. Alex smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Mason you really are the best boyfriend in the world." Alex said as they left to get ready. They had just got home when her phone started going off. She looked down to see a phone call from Maddie. "Hey what's up little one?"

"I'm doing good. Could be better, but can't complain. Anyway we just landed in New York. I'm on the way to your house now. They have other people from the business bring our stuff to the house. I insisted I do it myself, but they said its the least they could do." Maddie said going on and on. She hardly ever cried anymore, so don't ever expect to see it.

"Okay, so you should be her in a little less than a hour?" Alex ask her still a little numb from all the pain she had. She just wanted to cry, but Alex new better than to cry on the phone with Maddie. If you did that and she was going through something worse she would still put you before herself.

"Yea, but to worn you there's going to be six of us. We have three hours before the funeral." Maddie told her a little glum but, that was about it. She was still in shock, but other than that she was the same old Maddie. They had more bad news, but didn't say anything to her right now.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Alex said to her and with that they hung up. Alex sighed as she layed on her bed. What was happening to everyone's life right now? Nothing made sense anymore to her. She got up and put her music on. She laughed when one of Maddie's song came on her MP3 play. It was the song 'Life Aint Easy'.

_She just got into teenage years._

_She's learning something new every day._

_One of the things she learned is..._

_Life aint easy._

_Never has been_

_Never will be._

_You'll have the heartbreakers._

_And all the bumpy roads._

_All you have to remember is..._

_Life aint easy._

_She just hit sixteen last month._

_Been cryin' for weeks._

_She just found out her dad been killed._

_All she does is cry._

_Then she remembered that every day lesson._

_Life aint easy._

_Never has been_

_Never will be._

_You'll have the heartbreakers._

_And all the bumpy roads._

_All you have to remember is..._

_Life aint easy._

_Now she's in her 30's._

_Her daughter just hit then teen years._

_She sits her down to have the talk._

_Tell her something she kept with her all these years._

_Life aint easy._

_Never has been_

_Never will be._

_You'll have the heartbreakers._

_And all the bumpy roads._

_All you have to remember is..._

_Life aint easy._

_Life aint easy._

_Never has been_

_Never will be._

_You'll have the heartbreakers._

_And all the bumpy roads._

_All you have to remember is..._

_Life aint easy._

_Life aint easy_

_Life aint easy_

_Life aint easy_

_oh oh yea_

_Life aint easy_

Alex had been singing along with the words. Maddie was talented, but she was willing to give it all up just to be with her siblings. That's what you called a good person. Just then another one of her songs came on. That's when Alex realized that it was on the Maddie mix list. The next song to come on was 'When You Need a Friend'. That was the most beautifulest song she had ever heard. She started singing that one too forgetting Mason was still in her room.

_I'm learning as I go._

_Sometimes you just have to fall._

_It doesn't mean your not strong._

_Sometimes that's what it takes to fly._

_Its learning from our mistakes that make us try again._

_When you wanna give up._

_Just give me a call. (Ohh yea)_

_When you can't take it anymore._

_Remember its those bumps in the road that make us strong._

_There gonna tell us who we are._

_So don't give up on your dreams._

_Just follow your heart. (yea)_

_When you remember what got you started for._

_Sometimes life has unexpected turns._

_Just hang on tight for the ride._

_It will show us all in time._

_Don't be afraid to be._

_To be all that you are._

_When you wanna give up._

_Just give me a call. (Ohh yea)_

_When you can't take it anymore._

_Remember its those bumps in the road that make us strong._

_There gonna tell us who we are._

_So don't give up on your dreams._

_Just follow your heart. (yea)_

_When you remember what got you started for._

_We only get one life._

_Let's live it right._

_No regrets and don't be afraid._

_You'll get threw it in some way._

_Just don't give up cause your the star._

_When you wanna give up._

_Just give me a call. (Ohh yea)_

_When you can't take it anymore._

_Remember its those bumps in the road that make us strong._

_There gonna tell us who we are._

_So don't give up on your dreams._

_Just follow your heart. (yea)_

_When you remember what got you started for._

_When you wanna give up._

_Just give me a call. (Ohh yea)_

_When you can't take it anymore._

_Remember its those bumps in the road that make us strong._

_There gonna tell us who we are._

_So don't give up on your dreams._

_Just follow your heart. (yea)_

_When you remember what got you started for._

_Oh yea..._

_When you need a friend I'm there..._

"She has some good songs doesn't she?" Mason ask out of know were making Alex jump. She forgot that he was still there. "You know you can sing too? Your both pretty good. Shoot all the girls in our little group can sing. Its interesting to watch." Mason said with a little chuckle. Alex smiled at him.

"Yea I know everyone can sing. It really is interesting to watch, but I can't go on that stage and sing. I don't belong there. That's Maddie's spot. Nobody really noticed her at school. That's why we became friends. Nobody else seemed to care." Alex told him with a smile. That was the truth though. She was glad she became friends with her. It had been the best thing she'd ever done.

"Yea, I know. At least she has all of us to lean on. Who knows were she's headed to next." Mason said to her. He had no idea how right he was. She was real smart and mature for her age. To only be 15 and have already gone through all of this. It was really a miracle.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'll get it!" Max screamed through out the entire house. He opened the door to see six head looking back at him. Once he realized who it was he got excited. "Maddie and Becca, now what are you doing here?" Max ask while the two boys looked at him as if to say 'what about us?' "I see y'all two too. Don't get your feelings hurt."

"Hi Max." Becca had said real soft. She wasn't one to talk that much. She just gave him a soft sweet smile. She couldn't take it no more and just busted out crying.

"Becca why don't you stay down here with Max and let me go find Alex." Maddie said as Becca nodded her head. She had always had a little crush on Max, but no one really new that except Maddie. When she said she promised not to tell she kept her promise.

"What do we do Maddie?" Jeff ask his older sister. He was born right after Becca. Maddie had to think for a minute. Then she had an idea in her head.

"You can come on up with me." She told him as him and there littlest brother followed her on up. "Hey Alex are you in here?" Maddie ask getting excited to see her best friend she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Yea I'm here." Alex said as Maddie walked in with two little one's following her. "Oh my gosh, Maddie your here! And look its Jeff and Josh!" Alex said going up and hugging the two little boys in front of her. "Now who do we have here?" Alex ask looking at the two little one's in Maddie's hands.

"This is Kaylee and Katie." Maddie said to her pointing to Kaylee in her right and Katie in her left. "They are six months old. And little handfuls."

"Aww there so cute. So how old are you boys now? I know Becca is 13 cause she's the same age as Max." Alex said with a smile. This was the best thing she could ask for just not in the best ways.

"Well, Jeff is now 11 and Josh is now 8." Maddie said with a smile. They were getting ready to go to the funeral. It was going to be hard, but they would pull through.

"Wow, but that's right." Alex said looking at the two little boys she had grown up with. She had considered them her brother's just as much as her real brother's.

"Yup, now that I've seen you we need to catch back up. First, though, us four need to go to our house and unpack the boxes we have." She said as the boys grown at that thought.

"Do we have to Maddie?" Josh ask using his puppy dog eyes. Jeff saw what he was doing and joined in with his little brother knowing there older sister couldn't say no to that face.

"I guess, not." She said with a sigh. "But once the funeral is over were going to have to." She told the two as they ran off to find Max and Becca saying 'yes'. Maddie sighed and sat on the bed.

"Here." Alex said getting a blanket out to lay on the ground for the twins. Maddie gave her a weird look. "I babysit his little sister and his niece and nephew a lot." Alex said as Maddie put the twins on the blanket with the toys.

"Alex, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm only 15 almost 16. I can't raise my siblings. I'm just a kid myself." Maddie said almost coming undone. She new she could do it. She just may need a little help with it all. "Besides have something to tell, you anyway."

"What is it Maddie?" Alex ask and Mason came by and sat down beside Alex. "Oh yea Mason this is Maddie. Maddie this is my boyfriend Mason."

"Hi how's it going?" Mason ask kinda of awkward. Maddie just sighed and smiled up at him.

"Its going real well. How are you doing?" She ask him back with a huge smile on her face. Alex new she was trying to get out of her own troubles.

"Would you please tell us what's happening?" Alex ask her for the second time. Maddie sighed and looked Alex in the eye.

"Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this." Maddie said to her as Alex started getting scared for a minute.

"I promise."

"That guy that killed my dad, which thank god he's in jail, raped me. He was an ex boyfriend of mine and got mad when I broke up with him. He came by and raped me." Maddie said with a sigh as Alex went and gave her a hug. She was just having a bad life all around and still manged to smile.

"I'm so sorry Maddie. I didn't know about that one." Alex said with tears in her eyes. She really didn't know that. She felt so sorry for the girl she had known since fifth grade.

"That's not the worst part of it all." Maddie said with a little sigh. She looked Alex in the eyes yet again. "I think I may be pregnant."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

At the funeral it was hard. Everyone had gone up to the casket and said there goodbye's to him. It was hard to see the man they always known as funny and crazy in a casket dead. At least he was in a better place now.

"Now we have some people who would like to come up and say a few words about this person." The preacher said and he stepped down from the stage to let the people come up. The first up was none other than Maddie.

"What can I say about my dad? He was the greatest. Always there when you need him. Its hard to believe he's gone now. I miss him so much and know I want to make him happy. He made all of us happy when we were sad. He would do anything for us. I remember getting in trouble and to get out of it all I had to do was grin and say 'I love you Daddy' and he would just melt in my hands." Maddie had to take a breath before going on. "And the worst part of all this is he only got six months with his twin girls. He got longer with the rest of us. There the one's I feel sorry for." She took another deep breath before finishing off. "I'll see you again one day but until then I love you and hope your smiling at us down from heaven." With that she got down and went and sat by Alex.

"Good job." Alex said to her with everyone else agreeing with her. She smiled and took one of the twins out of Mitchie's lap but she had got a little attached to her. Alex seen her reaching for one of them. "Hey, just relax a little. Its gonna be okay. You have the rest of your life with them. Let us have some fun for right now."

"Oh fine alright." Maddie said going along with it. She didn't like that idea but went along with it anyway. The next one on the stage was Becca. She got up on that stage and took a deep breath.

"Hard to believe I'm up here doing this again. He wasn't suppose to go this quick. Yea since he was my dad I should be up here doing this, but not at the age of 13. Anyway, he was the best dad you could ask for. He was the awesomest guy in the world. If I ever had a problem at school he would go set them strait. Not many dad's out there are like that. I remember before Maddie got her big break that he would take us for trips on his truck. It was so much fun with him. Hard to believe he's gone. It was like yesterday we were all around the house clowning around and having fun. Messing with each other and just being a normal family. Only time can tell what's going to happen now. All I can say now is that I love you Daddy and can't wait to see you in heaven. Till then though, I'm gonna miss you." She got off the stage and went up to Alex and Maddie. She went to get one of the twins.

"No, me and Alex have done told your sister you have right now off. You have the rest of your life with them. Give it up for right now." Mitchie said and Becca gave up on it. She went and watched her brother's on the stage.

"What can we say about our daddy?" Josh said to the crowd. Then he smiled and said this. "He was fun to play catch with." Josh said making the crowd laugh and smile.

"Like Josh had said, he was the best day you could ask for. There wasn't anything he couldn't fix. Wether it was a scraped up knee or a car. Heck he's even fixed broken hearts on my sisters." Jeff said making the crowd laugh real hard. "These last six months after our mom died we got real close as a family. We won't ever be the same as a family, but I know my daddy is watching over me from heaven. He's gonna guide my sister to do the best job she can do with us all." Jeff said then Josh added in.

"If it wasn't for my sister we would all be in foster care. But she's the best person I know to put all her siblings before her. Not many people would do that. I just hope daddy is proud of all of us and how were taking this." Josh said getting teared up. "Were gonna miss you daddy, but were gonna do our best to make you proud." Josh said while Jeff rubbed his back. This was going to be a hard life for all of them. One day they would repay there sister for all she had done.

"Yea dad. We will make you proud of us. Just wait and see. You were the one to tell us to find the bright side of things. Well I'm still trying to find the bright side, but I will find it one day. Bye dad. I'll see you sometime far into the future, but until then we all miss you and love you." Jeff said and went and sat back down with Josh. Everyone was in tears. Not cause of the loss. Some of it was, but mostly for those kids and how there sticking together.

"Well, that was hard." Maddie said but not one tear on her face at all. Hard to believe a 15 year old could be this tough. She had seen a lot that nothing surprised her anymore. Why should it?

"Yea I know." Caitlyn said. She had Nate's hand in her's and smiling sadly at him. He was doing the same back to her. It was hard to believe everything that was happening.

"Come on let's go back to my house." Alex said and everyone agreed with her going back that way. Once they got there they saw that Rosie and Jacob was there. "What's going on guys?"

"Guys meet my new girlfriend." Jacob said holding Rosie's hand with a huge smile on his face. No one was believing this yet they were all still smiling.

"What about not getting to see your kids?" Mason ask his older brother happy for him.

"They found drugs in Abby's car and took her to jail so I have full custody of them." Jacob said while Maddie winched at the word 'custody'. Everyone cheered.

"Yay no more Abby." Hannah said with a big huge smile on her face. Everyone was doing great. To bad later in their life's everything gets worse then it already is.

* * *

_And that's the end for this story! =(_

_Don't you feel sorry for Maddie and all she goes through?_

_The sequal to this story is all about them learning from mistakes!_

_Its going to be filled with drama just to let you know! =)_

_I've got another story I'm working on that's gonna have 5 chapters!_

_I'm posting that while I work on the sequal of this story!_

_The sequal is called '_**Surviving Life's Lessons**_' incase you didn't know!_

_So be on the look out for that! =)_

_Oh and the songs in the story were written by me!_

_Let me know if you think there any good!_

_I would appreciate it all! =)_

_Well, bye for now!_

_Hope you enjoyed the story! =))_


End file.
